Affinités compliquées à gérer
by Skleeter
Summary: REECRITURE Hermione découvre Drago dans un couloir, assi par terre et completement abattu... Pourquoi? Une nouvelle élève a débarqué et elle casse toutes les règles des maisons en vigueur. La Suite? Aller donc lire!
1. REECRITURE Arrivée d'une inconnue

****

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Je suis de retour après une longue longue abscence. Enfin un peu normal la fiction était finit, mais hier soir j'ai retrouvé des papiers et du coup je me suis mise à relire la fiction. Et franchement elle est mauvaise! Ahalala! J'ai honte maintenant d'avoir publier ça, c'est de mauvaise qualité! Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire, "ça faut le changer" "houlolo! c'est pas réel!" "trop rapide la progrétion c'est pas réaliste" Et... j'ai été obligé de reprendre le crayon!! hihihi Donlà j'ai ré écris le chapitre 3, lors de la rencontre entre Hermione et Drago. C'est la scène qui m'a parut la plus urgente à rectifier. M'enfin. Comme c'est les vacances j'aurai peut-être le temps de coriger plusieurs passages. Je suis déjà toute excité! Parceque c'et vrai que quand j'ai finis cette fic, j'avais vraiment un goût de pas fini justement. Et peut-être un peu trop rapide et gamin. Voila.**

**Je vous laisse pour l'instant lire les chapitres 1, 3 et 4 notés par "REECRITURE" qui ont été les seuls changés et dites moi ce que vous pensez du changement : utile ou pas? Bisous la compagnie!!**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Arrivée d'une inconnue.**

Harry arrivait à la vois 9 3/4, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. L'été était finit et il avait hâte de voir ses amis qui lui avaient terriblement manqué car il n'avait pas pu bouger de chez les moldus. Excité comme une puce il cherchait d'un mouvement rapide des yeux des têtes connus. Et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçut justement une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry fronça les sourcils; cette fille devait avoir son âge mais n'avait jamais été élève à Poudlard. En six ans il connaissait chaque visage de son année, de loin ou de près. Il la suivit malgré lui du regard, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici?

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à sa propre question qu'une autre jeune fille lui sauta sur le dos en s'agrippant à son cou. Il reconnu tout de suite son amie Hermione dont les cheveux épais lui chatouillait les oreilles.

- Hermione! s'exclama Harry. Tu me sembles en pleine forme dis donc et justement tu manques de m'étouffer là!!

- Oups désolé! S'excusa-t-elle en se reculant. Alors tu t'es pas trop ennuyé cet été? Vraiment désolé de pas avoir put venir te délivrer des griffes de ton oncle! Hihihi.

- Moui, moui… dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Arrête! Répliqua-t-elle avec rire en lui lançant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bref bref! Où est Ron? Je pensais vous retrouver ensemble justement.

- Heu ben non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique encore à la dernière minutes mais viens on va chercher un compartiment avant qu'il n'y en ait plus de libre. Il va nous rejoindre.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard Ron les rejoignait en trainant une grande valise rose bonbon décorée de divers autocollant de groupe inconnus: Cocoon, Cali, BB Brune, Dionysos... Hermione lui fit les yeux ronds lorsqu'il aperçut son visage.

- Depuis quand tu...

Hermione s'interrompit elle-même en voyant qu'une jeune fille suivait Ron dans son sillage avec d'autres sacs bourrés à craquer. Elle sourit à Hermione et Harry, ravit.

- Salut! Désolé de vous rejoindre que maintenant mais j'aidais Hélène à porter ses bagages. Faut dire que j'étais pas de trop là! Plaisanta-t-il de bon cœur malgré sa grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Le train s'ébranla pour partir ce qui les fit tout les deux tituber. Harry rattrapa le bras d'Hélène pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol.

- Merci beaucoup! Remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Oh, mais de rien, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Ah oui je vous présente Hélène que je viens de rencontrer dans le couloir. Je suis évidemment venu l'aider en bon garçon que je suis.

- Moui, moui Ron. Arrêtes de te lancer des fleurs, lança de suite Hermione.

Ron fit la moue mais s'assit tout de même au côté de son assaillante.

- Hum... Tu serai pas nouvelle par hasard? Interrogea immédiatement Harry dont la question le brulait depuis son arrivé.

- Si. Tu es très rapide dit donc! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parfois, oui...

- Hum, je peux rester avec vous pendant le trajet? Parce que en venant j'ai vu les autres cabines et elles sont toutes pleines. Vous êtes ma seule chance pour ne pas rester dans le couloir! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Bien sur!

- Mais au fait comment ça se fait que tu viennent à Poudlard en cour de scolarisation? C'est pas très courant.

- Oh. C'est parce que mon père a été muté en Angleterre. Donc nous avons été obligé de déménager et de quitter nos écoles pour mon petit frère et moi.

Le trio intéressé par la nouvelle venue continua de parler avec elle pour la connaître un peu plus. Ils surent donc qu'elle habitait en France avant de venir ici ce qui expliquait son accent. Cependant les parents de son père étaient anglais. Ainsi elle passait souvent ses vacances d'été en Angleterre avec se famille : ce pays n'était pas totalement nouveau pour elle.

Elle a dut quitter ces amis dans son ancienne école, Beauxbâtons, ce qui a néanmoins été assez dur à supporter. Elle ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle rentrera en France pour revoir ces amis. Mais elle était tout de même très enthousiaste de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard qui était un très bonne école de magie, et de pouvoir faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, interrompant leur conversation. Drago Malefoy et ses deux lourdos se postèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors le balafré, sa roule ?

La voix glaciale et sarcastique de Malefoy résonna dans la cabine.

- Et toi, ton père fait un bon séjour à Azkaban ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton agressif et moqueur.

- Oh, toi la ferme la Sang de bourbe ! Je te permet pas de me parler comme ça !

Il longea du regard la pièce et s'arrêta sur Hélène.

- Tiens je vois que nous avons une nouvelle amie ! Tu sais que tu ne devrai pas traîner avec une racaille comme Potter ! informa-t-il à Hélène.

- Je suppose que tu es Drago Malefoy, toi ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea Malefoy étonné.

- On m'avais dit que tu était charmant, c'est vrai... confia-t-elle. Je m'appelle Hélène, Hélène Rockbell. Mon nom de famille doit te rappeler le banquier avec qui travaille ton père. Et bien, je suis sa fille.

Malefoy parût nettement plus sérieux en entendant son nom de famille mais pas moins intéressé.

- C'est ton père? Hum voilà qui est intéressant. C'est vrai qu'il vient de s'installer en Angleterre. Alors sa te plait ici?

- Oui pour l'instant j'aime bien. Mais j'espère que se sera encore mieux à l'avenir.

- Dans ce cas là, je te préviens pour tes relations. Potter n'est pas le plus demandé. Signala le Serpentard.

- Je le sais également mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les conseils qu'on me propose.

- J'aime ta philosophie. M'enfin la prochaine fois n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Melafoy lui sourit puis s'en alla posément. Suite au départ de Malefoy, le trio ne portait plus la même sympathie envers Hélène, à pars Harry qui était sous le charme.

- Heu, oui. Je voulais vous demander : Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler un peu de Poudlard ? continua Hélène sans s'apercevoir du malaise.

- Et bien oui, que veux-tu savoir ? interrogea Harry.

Ils parlèrent donc des professeurs, des maisons, des passages secrets, de Pré au lard… jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

- Harry !

- Quoi ? Ah, Hélène !

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui, mais ça dépend quoi.

- Et bien, vu ce que vous m'avez raconter je crois que je pourrai facilement me perdre dans le château ! Alors… tu pourrai me faire visiter ?

- Bah… oui si tu veux, mais demain.

- Oh merci, tu es si gentil !

Elle lui laissa un léger baiser sur la joue. Harry qui n'avait plus eu d'histoire depuis Cho, rougit un peu sur les pommettes. Elle sourit à cette réaction et lui prit la mains pour l'entraîner à la poursuite d'Hermione et Ron qui étaient déjà partis dans la foule.


	2. Le maison d'Hélène

Arrivé à l'entrée du château, ils descendirent des calèches. Harry aida Hélène à sortir en la prenant dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione voyaient qu'une histoire commençait entre eux.

Rrrrh ! grogna Ron

Ron, arrête ! ordonna Hermione

Elle est sympa cette fille mais regarde moi comment elle te l'embobine !

Je sais mais sincèrement, je crois que Harry n'est pas contre.

Ouais, c'est ça !

Moi, je crois plutôt que tu es jaloux. soupsonna Hermione

Non, mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai !

Oui, oui. Tu peux me dire tous ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas mon avis. Tu es très sensible aux belles filles ! Et surtout les françaises à ce que je vois !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Fleur Delacour… souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Ron tendis que les 2 autres arrivaient

Ron rougit à ce souvenir et tenta dès l'arrivé de Harry et Hélène, de changer de conversation sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione. Quand la foule d'élèves débarqua dans la Grande Salle, Hélène ne savait pas ou se mettre.

Harry, ou est-ce que je me mets ?

Oh, bah ici avec nous ! Tu seras mise dans tu maison tout à l'heure.

OK !

Alors que Hélène s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, Malefoy intervint en la prenant par les hanches et lui parla près de l'oreille.

Es-tu sur de vouloir rester avec cet abruti de Potter ?

Drago ?

Oui, ma jolie. répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse Je te demandais si tu voulais vraiment rester avec Potter et sa bande ?

Et bien… hésita Hélène

Quoi ? Non, reste avec nous Hélène ! reprocha Harry

Bah, Harry j'ai été avec vous pendant tout le voyage, je peux bien manger avec Drago ! argumenta-t-elle

Bon d'accord… mais…

S'il te plait ! On se reverra après manger !

Elle posa de nouveau un baiser sur sa joue et suiva un Malefoy ravit qui lança un sourire narquois à Harry. Quand ils s'assirent à leur table, Il vit déjà Hélène rire aux éclats. Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards, Malefoy l'accueillais merveilleusement. Elle semblait faire connaissance avec toutes les filles jalouse de son succès auprès de Drago et avec tous les garçons (ils devaient garder leur distance à cause de Malefoy). Enfin le professeur McGonnagall entra accompagné des 1ère année. Elle plaça, comme tous les ans, le chapeau sur le tabouret pour la répartition mais Dumbledor se leva.

Bonjours chers élèves. Cette année nous avons une nouvelle élève et n'étant pas en 1ère année, elle va ouvrir la cérémonie des répartitions.

Il sourit d'un air bienveillant à Hélène et McGonnagall l'appela.

Rockbell, Hélène !

Hélène se leva et posta le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau réfléchit 2/3 secondes et s'exclama :

SERPENTARD !

La table des Serpentard hurla de joie. Hélène soupira de soulagement et revint à la table de sa maison, félicité par les élèves. Le dîner t'en attendut, commença enfin après 20min de répartition.

Drago ?

Oui, ma jolie Serpentarde ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix sensuelle et en accuantuant le dernier mot

J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'entendait pas très bien avec Harry, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Oh, lui…

Pourtant il est très gentil ! alors ?

Et bien comme tu la dit tu ne peut pas savoir !

Et pourquoi ? Explique !

J' ai pas envie…

Sa copine est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu te rend compte ? On ne peux pas trainé avec ça ! expliqua Pansy

C'est vrai mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Et tu le sais très bien Pansy ! répliqua Malefoy devenu agressif

Alors quoi ?

Laisse tomber, Hélène… tu veux ?

Non je veux pas ! Tu me prend pour une idiote ? Harry m'a parlé de toi, je ne suis pas une fille sans cervelle ! dit-elle en désignant Pansy

Hélène ! Tu laisse tomber, t'as pas besoin de le savoir !

Merci, Merci beaucoup !

Elle se leva pour partir dans sa chambre quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas ou aller. Elle hésita à revenir puis décida de rendre visite à Harry.

Coucou ! Bien mangé ?

Oui, sa peux aller.

Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps. Remarqua Hermione

Non, Drago m'a prit la tête.

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent de rire : Comme si Malefoy était une grande perte ! murmura Ron. Finalement Hélène resta mangé avec eux mais dut partir à la fin du dîner et souhaita « bonne nuit » à Harry.

* * *

Alors? Vous trouver ça comment? La squite est déjà écrite, il faut plus que je l'envoie et par chapitre c'est long! 


	3. REECRITURE Une réaction surdimensionnée

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Réaction surdimensionnée.**

Le lendemain, Malefoy et Hélène se reparlaient de nouveau et riaient ensemble. Leur petite accrochage de la veille ne semblait pas avoir eu de grande répercussion sur leur bonne entente. Harry ressentis une pointe de jalousie au fond du ventre qui le fit grimacer lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer. A la fin de son rapide déjeuner, Hélène accourut vers Harry toute sourire.

- Bonjour Harry! Tu as bien dormi? Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé pour ma première nuit à Poudlard. Je crois que cette année s'annonce bien, pas vrai?

- Oui, si tu le dis…grogna Harry en regardant son assiette. M'enfin je ne crois pas vraiment en tout ces présages brumeux.

Hélène parût triste à sa réponse en voyant que son engouement n'était pas forcément partagé. Harry vit qu'Hélène qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir se retira lentement alors il ajouta avec un peu plus d'entrain :

- Mais c'est vrai que tu me semble rayonnante!

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour qu'Hélène repartit au quart de tour avec son habituelle joie de vivre, limite naïve il est vrai.

- Normal, c'est mon premier jour de cour et puis tu m'as promis de me faire visiter le château. Alors, dépêches toi de terminer ton assiette! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps pour que tu me montres tous les recoins de Poudlard!

Harry failli s'étouffer à cette phrase, il avait visiblement oublier qu'il avait accepté de faire le guide.

- Ah mais bien sur… Hé hé hé… ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai bien cru que tu avais oublier lorsque je suis arrivé tout à l'heure! _(oui ce n'est pas limite, elle est naïve…)_

- Hum, bon ben attend au moins que je termine ma soupe de potiron. _(désolé j'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils mangent le matin. Alors tant pis si la soupe de potiron c'est pas très digeste dès le réveil mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est passé par la tête!)_ Tu peux t'asseoir en m'attendant.

- Je n'allais pas rester debout de toute façon. remarqua l'invité.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hélène et Harry s'empressaient de partir pour avoir le temps de faire tout le château. Malefoy quant à lui les regardait s'enfuir joyeusement au loin.

- Ce saint Potter commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Et elle qui reste avec ce bouffon… Faut pas ce gêner surtout!

- Tu sais je ne crois pas que tu as besoin de t'emporter autant pour cette fille. Tu ne la connais que depuis hier après tout. Qui te dit qu'elle est bien pour toi d'ailleurs? dit simplement Blaise.

- Ah, ouais ? Parce que tu crois que Granger serai mieux? Non mais vraiment, si même toi tu te met à raconter des idioties, je me demande ce qu'est l'avenir de Serpentard. répliqua Malefoy.

- Ho la la… Tout de suite les grands mots.

La sonnerie retentit à ses paroles pour appeler les élèves à se rendre ne cour. Un grand bruit de chaise résonna dans la Grande Salle et une masse d'élèves s'agglutina pour sortir rapidement entre les portes. _(pas la meilleure façon de sortir rapidement en fait… Des petits moutons ceux-là!)_

- Ah! On perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Dit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

- Comment ça? Tu pourrai pas parler un peu plus clairement? grogna Malefoy

- Notre premier cour est avec nos adorés Griffondors!

- Manquais plus que ça pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur…

- Harry! Harry! Nous sommes ensemble!

- Ensemble? Tu veux dire que… commença à s'imaginer l'interpellé.

- Oui, on est dans le même cour! C'est super, non? J'aurai pas rêvé mieux. Là je suis sur de ne pas être en terre inconnu avec toi et Drago.

Harry fut déçu par la réponse d'Hélène car il commençait à s'imaginé autre chose et d'autant plus qu'il entendu prononcer le prénom de Malefoy.

Les semaines passèrent ensuite très vite sans grand changement dans le trio amoureux.

- Hélène!

- Oui?

- Tu sais, il y a un bal pour Noël.

- Oui. dit-elle avec un sourire peu caché en sentant la chose venir.

- Et bien… tu voudrai venir avec moi? Demanda Harry se tripotant les doigts pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face.

Hélène éclata de rire devant la situation. Harry complètement désorienté commençait à paniquer.

- Hum tu ne veux pas c'est ça, hein? Je le savais après tout. C'était même pas la peine de demander… se lamenta immédiatement Harry.

- Hihihi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! J'y vais avec toi évidemment!

- Vrai? S'exclama-t-il. J'avais peur que tu ailles avec…

- Drago? termina-t-elle sans gêne.

- Oui.

- Il m'a déjà demander et j'ai dit non.

- Ah.

- Oui, avant ça aurai pu devenir quelque chose entre nous mais il est devenu un peu trop entreprenant. J'ai préféré arrêter définitivement et être amie avec. Éclaircit-t-elle ensuite pour ne pas laisser de zone d'ombre.

Soudain, il y eu un moment de soulagement entre eux. Hélène avait dit ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire depuis un petit moment et Harry avait maintenant le cœur léger car il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre Malefoy et Hélène et ce manque d'info le bloquait pour avancer dans leur relation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque après avoir finis trois devoirs pour le mois prochain. Elle avait une fois de plus dépassé de trois le quota demandé pas ses professeurs et ne se sentait pourtant pas entièrement satisfaite de son travail. Elle ressortit donc un peu frustrée et les nerfs à vif de part les tensions qui plombaient l'ambiance entre elle, Ron et Harry et s'arma d'une dizaine de grimoires et autres livres afin de compléter ses recherches pour ses devoirs. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas dans la pénombre une personne assise dans l'angle d'un couloir. Elle trébucha sur le tibia de l'inconnu qui avait étendu ses jambes le long du passage. Sa montagne de livres tomba à terre avec fracas et elle également. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère lorsqu'elle reconnu Malefoy au sol qui lui, paraissait étourdi d'être dérangé de manière si brutal.

- Malefoy! Tu vois pas que tu gène le passage là? Caché dans le noir comme ça, on pourrai encore croire que tu guettes ta prochaine victime à martyriser. Un vrai psychopathe!

Malefoy leva les yeux et repris tout son aplomb, vite réveillé par la vivacité de son interlocutrice.

- Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi. Tu rôdes toujours dans les couloirs le soir quand il n'y a presque plus personne. Qui de nous deux est le psychopathe finalement? Ta tête de chat attire facilement les soupçons tu sais?

Hermione soupira d'ennuie et s'accroupie pour ramasser ses livres. Elle se détourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir quand elle vit quelque chose scintiller à la lumière sur son visage. Elle se figea en face de lui ce qui fit réagir aussitôt Malefoy qui s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

- Tu pleures? murmura-t-elle sans trop réfléchir.

- Mais n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre! S'exclama-t-il.

La Griffondor fut choqué par la violence de la réaction de Malefoy pour une question si anodine. Elle pouffa alors de rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Ahahah! Le grand Malefoy se serai-t-il fait gronder par son méchant Papa? Oh! Mais non ce ne doit pas être lui, il est à Azkaban! Ironisa-t-elle.

Le Serpentard déglutit et lui lança un regard haineux se retenant en revanche de cracher à la figure de la jeune fille.

- Ne me parles plus Jamais de cette manière ou tu le regretteras de ta Vie. Répondit-il lentement.

Hermione eu un frisson dans le dos et décida d'en rester là.

- Ce soir ce n'est pas moi qui ai honte. Lança-t-elle en se levant dignement, ses livres à la main.


	4. REECRITURE Une petite perle

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une petite perle.**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione vit Malefoy à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, il ne lui pretta pas plus d'attention qu'à son habitude. Hermione qui ne pensait également pas que leur altercation de la veille soit importante se fit seulement la remarque et n'y pensa plus de la journée.

Le même soir, Hermione descendait des escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés des livres qu'elle avait pris la veille pour étudier afin de les rapporter. Elle réfléchissait aux cadeaux qu'elle pourrai offrir aux garçons pour Noël. Ceux-ci lui avaient répondu qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien: pas très instructif comme réponse. C'est ainsi qu'elle se cognât dans la porte de l'imposante porte en chêne massif bibliothèque par inattention. Les livres de nouveau au sol, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy qui s'apprêtait également à rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Il haussa les sourcils affichant un petit air de pitié pour la Griffondor.

- Décidément, t'as vraiment du mal avec les bookins, toi.

Hermione ne nota pas directement sa remarque et s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses livres.

- M'enfin c'est toujours mieux que de pleurer seul dans les couloirs parce qu'on a pas d'ami pour nous consoler, murmura-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir.

Malefoy ne se fit pas attendre et saisi le poignet d'Hermione en le retournant pour lui bloquer tout mouvement défensif. Le regard bleu acier pénétrant ses yeux brun avec sévérité. Il pencha seulement la visage de coté, un sourcil levé la défiant de lui répondre de nouveau. A cet instant, la curiosité maladive d'Hermione la saisi, la pressa. Un question, elle voulait lui poser une question. Cela ne l'avait pas intéressé outre mesure la veille mais dans une telle situation en voyant l'expression tendu que prenait le visage de Malefoy et sa réaction violente, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette fois elle avait touché quelques chose... d'intéressant. Elle resta muette plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle avait toucher un point sensible mais également que vu la première réaction de Malefoy, si elle creusait cela risquerai de lui faire mal... physiquement à elle.

- Tu pleurais vraiment? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Il serrait les dents. Ses cils battaient rapidement.

- Oh mince! Je suis en train de jouer ma vie là, pas vrai? A moins que ce que tu m'as dit est un mensonge, enchaina-t-elle sur un air désinvolte, un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Une curiosité grandissante l'animait et l'adrénaline se propageait dans tout son corps. Le bout de ses doigts tremblaient d'excitation. Malefoy resserra sa prise et s'approcha d'elle, encore un peu plus tandis qu'Hermione restait la bouche entrouverte, en suspens. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, chacun lisant dans l'autre l'intensité des émotions qui les dominaient. Mais Malefoy ne cacha pas qu'il était intrigué par la soudaine prise de partie de la Griffondor. Sa colère s'amenuisant en observant ses yeux vifs. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se cherchant. Le Serpentard lâcha progressivement sa prise, en même temps que le désir d'Hermione augmentait. Il laissa un sourire paraître sur son visage maintenant tranquille puis ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et s'en alla dans les rayons sombres du fond de la salle. Hermione prit une grande respiration, appuyé contre la porte en observant sa démarche droite et élégante. L'esprit dans le vague et n'ayant toujours pas compris le plaisir qui commençait à s'évaporer qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt, elle ramassa enfin ses livres qui lui parurent soudain très lourd.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de Mme Pince et posa sa pile de grimoire. En attendant qu'elle pointe chaque livre, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se retourna lentement pour voir qui l'observait et vit à quelques mètres en face Malefoy assis à une table. La tête relevée de son livre, il ne parût pas gêné qu'elle l'eut découvert et arbora un léger sourire énigmatique. L'expression du visage de Malefoy surprit Hermione; il semblait dénué de toute pression, apaisé comme s'il avait acquit quelque chose ou découvert quelque chose. Hermione fut interrompue par la bibliothécaire qui la remercia aussi froidement qu'à son habitude et l'envoya pètre le plus rapidement possible pour continuer la lecture de son livre à l'eau de rose.

La brunette hésita à aller le voir afin qu'il lui réponde: ce qu'il venait de se passer devant la porte l'avait un peu chambouler. Et sa propre réaction encore plus peut-être. Son intérêt soudain pour Malefoy l'horrifiait en même temps que sa curiosité la poussait à aller plus loin dans l'interrogatoire. Une partie d'elle avait adoré cette tension et ce danger à portée de main. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en déduire. Pourquoi lui avait-il sourit après qu'elle l'ai provoqué. Trouvait-il sa situation drôle? Probablement que non puisque il en va jusqu'à pleurer et de plus sa première réaction était plus que surdimensionnée pour qu'il s'en fiche. Alors se serai elle qui le fait sourire? Drôle d'idée justement... Et puis pourquoi elle lui demandait s'il pleurait? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirai rien de sa vie privé, surtout à elle Hermione Granger, jeune fille à qui il n'adresse la parole que pour l'humilier, et de surcroit amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui sont des ennemis de sa famille. En définitive, elle n'avait aucune raison d'exiger de lui cette réponse tant attendue et surtout aucune chance qu'il ne le fasse...

Ses pensées n'étaient qu'un sac de noeux.

Elle respira profondément et décida avec sa tête de ne pas y aller, à contre cœur.

Malefoy observait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur la Griffondor diner à la table d'en face. Les bruits alentour semblaient lui former un cocon tellement il en était extrait, entièrement mobilisé dans sa réflexion.

Cette Granger l'intéressait, elle l'intéressait même beaucoup. Enfin quelque chose qui pouvait retenir son attention plus de vingt minutes. Les gens, les romans, les grimoires, les discours, les paysages, les animaux... Tout était ennuyant ces temps-ci. Étonnant que se soit elle qui capte son intérêt et de surcroit avec tant de facilité.

Cette Granger a elle aussi semblé être étonné de sa propre curiosité à son égard. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il pleurait, non pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui qu'elle s'intéressait à sa vie en particulier mais surtout parce que c'était inattendu et pouvait mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie devenue routinière et presque morose. Ils étaient parvenu dans la même situation d'envie d'autre chose complètement lassés par la vie de Poudlard et cette opportunité était à prendre irrésistiblement.

La tension,

L'adrénaline,

L'excitation,

La peur,

Le danger,

La curiosité,

L'envie...

Un cocktail d'émotion qui a donné un parfum d'érotisme presque palpable lorsqu'il s'est rapproché d'elle. Hum... Il en gardait encore un souvenir enivrant.

Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle petite perle: Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe à Griffondor.

- Drago. Drago. DRA-GO!

Malefoy sursauta en entendant son prénom, revenant tranquillement à la réalité; Hélène le regardait avec impatience en se pinçant les lèvres sévèrement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as finis la partie sur les dragons des mers tropicales, alors? Répéta-t-elle avec agacement.

- Hum non pas encore...

- Quoi? S'insurgea-t-elle. Tu m'as pourtant bien dit que fnirais ce soir après les cours! T'exagères vraiment là! Tu crois qu'on vas pouvoir finir quatre parchemins sur ce truc qui commence sérieusement à ma barber en juste deux heures?

Hélène commençait à s'agiter sur le banc. Malefoy souffla sachant qu'il avait tort. Il se posa devant son visage armé d'un sourire enfantin.

- T'inquiètes j'aurai finis pour demain matin. Toi vas dormir tranquillement cette nuit et ne pense surtout pas à moi qui vais bûcher comme un rat de bibliothèque. D'accord? Ajouta-t-il en absolue confiance.

- D'accord... accepta-t-elle sans pouvoir résister à sa mine d'enfant gâté qui croit en lui.

Ce garçon avait vraiment un don pour convaincre les gens, ou plutôt les manipuler gentiment. Hélène lui sourit puis lui lança un miche de pain à la figure.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment à m'avoir à chaque fois comme ça! Comment je peux te sermonner quand tu fais des bêtises si tu te met à utiliser ce sourire de diablotin? Je ne peux pas rivaliser! Se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Héhéhé! Y'a pas moyen de coopérer ma p'tite dame!

- Moui, moui... Au fait qu'est-ce qui te tracassait tant pour que tu n'ai pas réussi à te concentrer tout à l'heure? Questionna Hélène la main positionné sur le menton pour imiter Sherlock Holmes.

- Ah...

Malefoy évita son regard et vit en se tournant l'objet de ses pensées. Grande, élancée, brune, souriante, au regard avide d'aventure.

- Toi évidemment, répondit-il alors le regard toujours accroché quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oui bien sur...ajouta-t-elle pas du tout convaincu cette fois-ci. Même si je crois que tu es déjà passé à autre chose. Je suis sur que tu ne penses déjà plus à moi.

Malefoy plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'as sur cette déduction qu'en partie raison ma petite détective.

- C'est possible, accepta-t-elle en cherchant l'erreur malgré elle.


	5. Le soupson d'un sentiment

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

**_Bien alors comme vous savez je ré-édite toute cette fiction, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis un peu prise de la mauvaise façon! . Chaques chapitres que j'ai ré-écrit je les remplacer à la place des anciens (plus très reluisant je trouve...) M'enfin bref! J'aurai pas du tout dû faire comme ça car maintenant quand des nouveaux lecteurs lisent... ben à partir de CE chapitre ça ne veux plus vraiment rien dire... Enfin ça veut toujours dire quelque chose mais c'est plus dans l'ordre des choses justement! _**

**_Donc... comme j'ai changé d'ordinateur (parceque l'autre a planté) j'ai pas pu recupérer ma fiction que j'avais (out de même) enregistrée. Et comme j'ai (bêtement) supprimé les anciens chapitres sur Fanfiction... Mes chers lecteurs vont devoir patienter quelques temps en attendant que j'ajoute les chapitres qui feront que se sera "lisable à la suite". !! - on se croirait à La Poste avec une liste d'attente! ._**

**Voila! J'espère que vous aurez compris, parceque quand je me relis je trouve moi-même ça pas très clair! **

**Donc je vous laisse à... si vous voulez lire la fic, mais bon faudra pas trop s'étonner si Hermione et Drago s'entendent déjà à merveille! ) - c'était pour ça que je trouvais que c'était Vraiment Pas Réaliste!**

**A+! Et Gros Bisous! (on peut bienquand même! on est proche maintenant hein!)**

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

Drago, lui, ne se sentait pas bien. Il venait de devenir en quelque sorte « ami » avec Granger, Hermione Granger. Qu'il était censé détesté ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il pleurait pour une satanée fille et sympathisait avec Granger ? Qu'est ce qui lui a passé par la tête ? Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de réfléchir plus que ça, ses questions étaient bien difficiles à résoudre car pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il est envie c'était dormir. Au même moment Hermione se posait énormément de questions et… comme par hasard, les mêmes! Pourquoi était-elle venu en aide à Drago ? Tiens, en plus elle l'appelle Drago ! Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Elle a du trop travailler et a pété un cable. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça devrait aller mieux. Mais quand même, Malefoy ne va oublier ça comme ça. Mais si on y pense bien, c'est Hermione qui a l'avantage. Elle pourrait casser sa réputation de gros dure en… disons une journée ! Alors pas de soucis à se faire, hein ?

Hermione n'en était pas très convaincu, pourtant elle partit en direction de la tour Griffondor. Sur son chemin elle croisa Harry et Hélène, ils avaient l'air sur un petit nuage, du moins Harry. Ils se tenaient la main, et devaient surement sortir officiellement ensemble. Depuis le temps !

Oh Hermione ! l'interpella Hélène Tu vasbien ?

Heu, oui, oui .

Hermione avait encore l'esprit un peu embrumé de sa rencontre avec Malefoy.

Nous allons ensemble au bal ! annonça Harry

ET nous sortons ensemble ! ajouta Hélène en montrant bien leurs mains enlacées

Ah ! Heu, et bien… C'est super ! Je vous félicite !

Merci, et toi ? Qui est ton heureux cavalier ?

Hermione eu un faible sourire gêné.

… personne.

Oh ? Je suis désolé ! Mais je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.

Heu, c'est vrai. J'èspère. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai plein de trucs à faire.

Et elle partit une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle se sauva, Hélène glissa à Harry :

Tu ne la pas trouvé un peu ailleur ?

Si, elle avait l'air désorienté.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva de bonne heure. Il voulais parler à Granger, mettre les choses au clair. Il descendit l'escalier pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'elle se levait tôt pour travailler et donc il risquerait fort de la trouver là bas sinon il irait voir à la bibliothèque. Et oui, elle était là, assise sur un banc à sa table. Il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées. Il pourrai lui parler tranquillement car à cette heure il n'y avait presque personne et celle-ci ne faisait pas tellement attention aux autres. Donc il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Oh, Harry ! Tu as finalement…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase à cause de la surprise de voir Drago, et pensant que c'était Harry.

Drago ? Heu… je veux dire Malefoy ?

Oui, c'est moi ! dit-il ironiquement

Heu, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Et bien, moi même je ne sais pas trop.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui nous prend ? demanda-elle soudain

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je dois dire que c'est bizarre.

Oui, en effet ça l'est ! On se parle comme…

Hermione hésita à dire la suite de sa phrase. Ca changerai définitivement la relation détestable qu'elle entretient

avec Malefoy.

Comme 2 vieux amis ! acheva-t-elle

Drago hocha la tête.

Drago, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Oui, bien sur.

Donc, Drago. On ferai mieux de sortir si nous voulons rester discret. Si on nous voit comme ça en bonne entente ce serait suspect. Viens.

Elle l'entraina hors de la salle à l'abri des regards.

On va où ?

Je sais pas, moi. Le volière ? proposa Drago (on peut dire Drago maintenant. Vous pensez pas ?)

Et ils partirent tout 2 dans la volière pour pouvoir parler librement. Lorsequ'ils furent en haut, ils ne savait pas quoi dire, gênés. Puis Hermione engagea la conversation un peu difficilement . Mais ils parlèrent très vite de tout et de rien. Leur relation était toujours assez étrange mais même si elle était trouble, elle devait rester discrète.

Oh ! Il est déjà 8 heures moins le quart ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer et je n'ai pas travaillé !

Bah, tu vas pas dramatiser.

Si ! Tu comprend pas ! Je, je vais…

Et oh, Hermione ! s'exclama Drago exaspéré Calme toi, tu es la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard depuis… (Drago réffléchit) bon bah, je sais plus combien de temps, mais enfin tu n'as pas besoin de réviser.

Merci, mais…

Chut ! ordonna Drago Il faudrai peut-être y aller si en PLUS tu ne veux pas être en retard ! avertit-il en riant

Hermione lui tira la langue. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'entré de la Grande Salle.

On se voit en potion.

A tout à l'heure !

Et chacun rejoignit ses amis respectifs.


	6. Endormie

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_-_Hermione ! Ho, hé ! Tu es là ou pas?

Hermione entendit une voix lointaine l'appelé. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut.

Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bah… Tu dormais. Expliqua Harry

Et c'est la fin du cour. Ajouta Ron

Quoi ? Déjà !

Et oui.

Ho non, j'ai rien suivi !

Bon vient, tout le monde est déjà parti. Il faut se dépécher. Pressa Harry

Tu te souvient quand même qu'on a potion. Rapella Ron

Heu, bah oui ! Biensur. On peut pas l'oublier ce satané cour ! s'exaspéra Hermione

Arrivé au cachot Hermione aperçut Drago. Il lui sourit discrètement pour que personne ne le vois. Hermione suivit Harry qui allais vers Hélène pour ne pas se faire surprendre. De cette façon elle pourrai chuchoter silencieusement avec son ami.

Bonjour ma puce !

On s'est déjà dit bonjour, gros béta !

Je sais mais c'est tellement agréable de te le dire…

Hi, hi, merci tu me flatte.

Et tous 2 partirent dans une petite discution. Hermione en profita pour s'approcher de Drago mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et engagea la conversation.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Hou ! Je vois que je vais te froisser .

Pfff ! non, enfin si. Je me suis endormi en cour d'histoire de la magie.

Drago étouffa un rire moqueur.

Toi ?

_-_Oui… lacha la Griffondor Et surtout ne te moque pas !

Sa va être difficile, tu vois les cour d'histoire de la magie c'est pas si intéréssant que tu me le disait ce matin.

Hermione donna un coup de coude au Serpentard.

Ron qui était maintenant tout seul vit Malefoy rire ou plutôt étouffer un rire. Et vit Hermione froncé les sourcils. Ron n'y croyait pas. Ils se parlaient ? Et rigolaient ensemble ? Impossible ! Mais Ron ne put se retinrent de sentir une boule de jalousie le saisir. Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

Bon, tu vient Hermione !

Il la prit par le bras l'entrainant de force avec lui. Hermione ne pouvait pas repousser Ron sous le risque qu'il découvre qu'elle parlait avec Drago. Drago, lui, regardait Hermione partirent sous l'étreinte de Weasley.

Pour qui il se prend ! murmura-t-il

Le beau blond senti un nouveau sentiment naître en lui, qu'était-ce ? Le jalousie. Hermione et Weasley étaient-ils ensemble ? Au fond de lui il ne l'espérait pas mais il ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot. Hermione s'assis à coté de Ron puisque Harry s'installa au près d'Hélène. Cette situation ne surpris personne car tout le monde savait pour eux. Rogue entra en dermier, quand il claqua la porte, il donna à la classe une ambiance glacial.(je veux dire un peu plus qu'avant car les cachot c'est pas vraiment chauffés)

Taisez vous ! ordonna-t-il (comme si s'était nécéssair) Ouvrez vos livres à la page 304.

Le bruissement de pages se fit entendre à la seconde suivante.

Bien, vous allez faire cette potion sans aucun bruit ! ajouta-t-il séchement et d'une vois sonore

Il jeta un regard sévère au Griffondors.

Pfff ! Comme si s'était nous qui faisions le plus de bruit ! murmura Ron

Vous avez dit quleques chose Mr Weasley ?

Non, Monsieur.

Vous mentez et maintenant vous me traitez de sourd ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour avec en prime 10 points en moins à votre maison.

Ron surpris et indigné voulu répliqué mais Hermione le devina et lui donna un coup dans le tibia. Ron ne put parlé sous la douleur et dut s'y tenir. Quand Ron se tourna vers sa voisine, elle lui lança un regard sévère qui ressemblait en tout point avec celui de Mc Gonagall.

Quoi ?

Tu aurai pas put te taire !

Ah ! Tu prend sa défense !

N'importe quoi ! Mais tu pourrai te retenir ! gronda Hermione en métant clos le débat

OK…avoua Ron en baissant la tête

Le reste du cour se passa sans embrouille. A pars que Neville manqua de faire tomber son chaudron en cassant une fiole de liquide verdâtre. En faisant cette gaffe, il fit enragé Rogue qui le renvoya du cour. Et Hermione continua de garder un œil sur Ron, avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout ! Puis il alla au bureau de Rogue.

Hermione ! Tu m'attend !

Oui, oui.

Parce que tu sais… Harry, avec Hélène , il est dans une bulle.

OK, assura-t-elle en riant, je serai dehord.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Hermione senti une mains sur son épaule.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

Je voulais faire passer un message. Maintenent même ceux qui ne sont pas des auteurs peuvent m'envoyer des rewiews. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous on vu qu'avant ça ne marchait autrement. Voila, comme ça vous le savez, alors j'attend un peu plus de rewiews maintenant!


	7. C'est pas vrai!

**_Chapitre 7: _**

Hermione se retourna. Elle pensait déjà à la personne suspect.

_-_Bonjour ou re bonjour! lança le beau blond

_-_Oui! répondit-elle souriante Heu, mais tu va te faire voir. Ron est…

_-_Oh! Ne t'en fait pas justement j'ai attendu qu'il n'y ai plus persoone. La coupa-t-il

_-_Ah… souffla Hermione rassuré Alors, que voulais tu me dires?

Oh. A vrai dire je ne sais pas moi même, j'avait envie de te parler, c'est tout.

_-_Merci. Mais je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, Ron va…

Drago la coupa de nouveau, une flamme dans les yeux.

_-_Pfff! Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, et encore Ron! Tu penses qu'à lui?

Hermione répondit, les yeux ébahit.

_-_Drago, serais-tu jaloux?

_-_Non. Pourquoi le serai-je? Weasley ne fait pas le poids.

_-_D'abord il s'appelle Ron et ensuite «ne fait pas le poids»?

_-_Heu, oui… enfin… je veux dire… bafouilla-t-il Et puis non il ne fais pas le poids. Tu as très bien compris. Se reprit-il

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il avait perdu tous ses moyen devant… devant elle! Elle éclata de rire.

_-_Ah! Ah! Ouais, tu parles! J'ai juste compris que tu étais jaloux! Ah! Ah!

Ils entendirent un bruit venant de la classe. Ils se figèrent ne sachant pas comment réagir.

_-_Ho, non! Je t'avais prévenu!

_-_Bon, attend. Je vais faire mine d'attendre Rogue.

Hermione n'eu pas le temps de le félicité pour son idée que Ron et Rogue sortir de la pièce.

_-_Vous m'avez compris?

_-O_ui, professeur. Poursuivit Ron d'une voix nonchalante

Malefoy, que voulez-vous?

_-_Je voudrai vous parlez.

_-_Bien, venez.

Hermione partit avec Ron, adressa un visage inquiet à Drago. Plus tard:

_-_Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?

_-_Et bien, je suis collé ce soir jusqu'à minuit. La pouasse, avec Rogue en plus.

_-_Juste pour ça?

_-_Oui.

_-_Oh la la… il pourrai quand même être un peu plus indulgent pour nos dernières années.

_-_Indulgent? Non, mais tu sort d'oû, toi? Tu rêves Hermione!

Elle expira bruyamment.

_-_C'est clair que je rêve…

A ce moment là, ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Elle commençait à être décoré pour Noël (et oui, déjà!) Et les discussion sur le bal, se faisaient plus présente.

_-_Ron, sais-tu oû est Harry?

_-_Non. Il doit être avec Hélène.

_-_Oui mais ça ne me dit pas ou il est.

_-_Oh, comme c'est l'heure de déjeuné, il devrai bientôt arrivé.

_-_Depuis qu'il est avec elle, on ne le voit plus beaucoup.

_-_Oui…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Ils était devenus un peu tricte et morose en parlant de leur ami.

_-_Alors le trio n'est pas réuni?

Parvatie venait d'arrivé.

_-_Non. Et il l'est de moins en moins souvent. Résuma Hermione

Ah, je vois. Désolé, je ne voulais pas cassé l'ambiance.

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'était déjà. Intervint Ron

OK! Aller, on change de conversation! Le bal par exemple!

Ouah, Super! s'exclamèrent ensemble les 2 autres tell une cassette rouillé

Bon, je vois que je vous emmerde, je vais partir…

Non! Steplè!

Ah, ah, ah. Je rigolais, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissé dans cet état? Vous ètes déséspéré sans moi!

On en demandais pas tant…

Et ils se mirent tous à rire de bon cœur quelques instants.

Bien alors, avec qui y aller vous?

Personne…

Non plus…

Super! Je suis comme vous! Alors je vous propose de partir à… la chasse!

A la chasse? Tu en parles comme si les autres étaient du gibier!

Effectivement, c'est un peu le cas. Vous ètes partant?

Ils asquièssèrent d'un signe de tête. Lorsque Parvatie allais exposé son plan. Hermione fut appelé par une voix trainante. Ron se retourna en un temps record, aillant reconnu le Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

Rien, qui te concerne Weasley.

Et c'est quoi alors? demanda Hermione

Dans 5min dans la petite salle, compris?

Et il s'en alla sans un mots, accompagné de ses 2 gardes du corps. Hermione fut parcourut d'un spasme d'inquiétude: pourquoi devait-elle aller dans la petite salle? pour quelle raisons? les avait-on vu, et d'envie. Mais l'envie de lui parlé était dominé par celle d'être près de lui car il dégageait une aura spécial qui donnait l'envie de rester avec lui. Elle admettait même qu'il était assez mignon. En fait il n'était pas si ignoble et horrible qu'elle le pensait au pars avant. Quand elle sorti de sa rêverie, il était l'heure pour elle d'aller à son rendez-vous. Elle se leva pour partir.

Bon, j'y vais vous direz à Harry et Hélène que je leur souhaite bonne nuit. Je ne crois pas que je vais les voir tout à l'heure. Bisou!

Hermione! l'interpella Ron

Oui?

Si ce con t'emmerde tu me le dit!

Oui, oui…

Et elle partis à grand pas vers la petite salle. A son arrivé, elle s'arreta devant la porte, souffla un bon coud puis ouvrit. La salle était vide, du moins elle le croyait. Quand elle marcha en attendant elle vit Drago contre le mur en train d'attendre. Surprise,Hermione sursota.

Drago! Tu aurai pu me prévenir que tu était là! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles…

Désolé. Déclara-til d'un air pas désolé du tout

Alors…? Pourquoi sommes nous ici?

J-e n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ah. Et qui t'as dit que nous devions venir?

McGonagall.

…

Hermione qui croyait parlé avec Drago longuement se refroidit d'un coup.

Tu as passé une bonne journée? demmanda-t-elle timidement

Oui.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pensait pas le trouver aussi silencieux. Peut-être avait-il réfléchit à leur relation et voulait tout arrêter? La Griffondor attendit et ne pouvant attendre.

Qu'est-ce que tu as?

La voix d'Hermione résonna en échos. Drago resta impassible.

Et! Je te parle!

Hermione attendait une réponse, un signe mais Drago semblais être dans un autre monde. Pourquoi refusait-il de parlé? Ce matin tout allais bien, même il y a 20min. Ils étaient amis! Du moins… elle le croyait… Mais même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Drago devrai lui lancer un truc méchant du genre:_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Sale Sang-de-Bourbe! _

Ho! Tu m'écoutes!

Elle sentait la colère monté en elle progressivement, elle devenait agressive, sa voix augmentait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Elle préférait encore qu'on l'insulte.

Et oh! Tu es là ou pas! Oh! REPOND!

Ce dernier mots fit sursauter Drago qui ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle cri; il se désida enfin à parler.

J'ai vu Potter et Hélène.

Hermione, dans un éxcè de colère giffla Drago. Sa mains était partis sans prévenir et frappa le visage pale du Serpentard.

Et c'est pour ça que tu me faisais la tête!

Heu… bahoui… murmura Drago qui se senti pour la première fois idiot et voulait se faire tout petit pour ne pas avoir affaire avec Hermione à ce moment là.

J'ai mal entendu, tu as dit quelque chose?

Oui, j'ai dis oui.

Une explication. Ordonna-t-elle

Mais avant qu'il ai put dire quoi que se soit, elle reprit la parole, plus sereine.

Alors, à cause d'Hélène et Harry, tu me fais la geule. Tu crois que je suis la responsable peut être!

Non non , se n'est pas ça…

Alors explique et vite!

Drago était confus et ne savait que dire. Il était submergé par les propos d'Hermione. Il cherchait les bons mots pour calmer Hermione quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Bon, j'ai pas perdu de temps par rapport au chapitre 6. Alors? J'attend vos réponses, en tonnes! Au fait vous trouvez Vraiment que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes? Vous êtes déjà 2 à me l'avoir fait remarquer! 


	8. je sais pas quoi mettre!

_**Chapitre 8 : **_

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le pièce essoufflé. Elle vit Hermione et en fut soulagé.

Ah, Miss Granger! Vous êtes là, je vous cherchais. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que Mr Malefoy vous passerai le message. Et comme je ne vous est pas vu de la journée… Enfin, le principal c'est que vous êtes présente. Bien, je vous explique votre présence ici. Cette année nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'envoyer les insignes des préfets en chefs car nous avons été débordé. Donc, vous l'avez surement deviné : vous êtes les préfets en chefs ; Elle leur tendit leurs insignes étincelants; Alors… vous avez certaines responsabilités de plus que l'année dernière.

Elle leur expliqua leurs obligations ainsi que leur privilèges pendant près d'une demi heure.

Vous devrez notamment préparer les bals de Noël, de la St Valentin et de fin d'année. Et comme nous approchons de Noël, vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant les préparations.

Le professeur se retourna pour partir.

Ah ! J'oubliais. La tradition est que les 2 préfets aillent ensemble au bal. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous chamailler et montrer l'exemple. Faites en sorte que la soirée sois parfaite. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Puis elle sortit, laissant les adolescents silencieux et perplexes.

Bonne soirée Drago.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la porte.

Ne laisse pas tes histoires de cœur nous séparer.

Et elle continua sa route sans un regard pour Drago. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Le Serpentard se lassa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Ho non… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle me fait la gueule ? J'aurais plus personne avec qui parler sérieusement… personne…

Il resta assis sur sa chaise un long moment ne sachant que faire. Devait-il être triste ou heureux ? Bonne question. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il aurai temps aimé que ce soit Hermione qui soit derrière…mais se fut Pansy qui apparut…

Drago ? appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assuré

Quoi ? cracha celui-ci

Il avait reprit son habituel ton sec et glacial qu'il retirait seulement pour la Griffondor.

Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire. Il est déjà 9H30. informa Pansy

Et alors ? Qu'et-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Et ben… le couvre feu est passé. Si on se fait voir par Rusard, on est mal…

Ah. Et c'est tout ?

C'est tout quoi ?

Tout ce que tu as à me dire pour m'avoir importuner !

Ho la la… ce que tu peux être rageant !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là, si je t'énerve ?

Oui, très bonne question ! Je vais tout de suite partir !

Et elle fila d'un pas énervé en claquant la porte ce qui fit trembler le plafonds et tomber de la poussière. Pansy était l'une des seules personnes qui osait l'opposer. Même si elle lui était aussi très dévouée. Enfin… Il attendit quelques minutes avant de monter dans la tour des Serpentards pour ne pas croiser Pansy. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit ;il avait eu une drôle de sensation quand Hermione l'avait gifflé. Pas de la douleur, c'est bizarre… Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait un effet comme celui-ci, même s'il est vrai qu'aucune autre ne l'avait frappé.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi elle en plus ?

Drago murmurait et réfléchissait. IL ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Hermione était pour lui quelqu'un d'important, maintenant. En si peu de temps… Ca il l'avait deviné mais le reste à son sujet était toujours aussi flou. Il se déshabilla puis alla se coucher. Il essaya t'en bien que mal de dormir mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors pendant toute la nuit il pensa, réfléchit, chercha pour trouver une réponse valable. Mais à l'aube il n'y avait toujours pas trace de réponse. Il se leva, sachant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt et décida de faire une lettre à sa mère pour lui annoncer son statut. 20min plus tard il était prêt pour l'envoyer. Il croisa Pansy qui lisait, celle-ci ne le vit pas et il en fut reconnaissant. Il entra dans la volière ou il chercha sa chouette. Elle était noire, entièrement noire avec des yeux marron aussi inexpressifs que ceux de son maître.

Cians !

A son appel, la chouette prit son envol jusqu'à son maître impatient. Drago entendit du bruit venant des escaliers, quelqu'un montait. Drago se pressa d'attacher le rouleau de parchemin à la patte de Cians. Dès que Cians se fut envolé, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

C'était Hermione. (Comme par hasard) Chacun fut surpris en reconnaissant l'autre.

Drago ?

Hermione ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, je suppose.

Heu, bah oui je suis bête. C'est simplement que je pensais être seule à cette heure-ci.

Moi aussi. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Déclara-t-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur qui fit déstabiliser Hermione.

Alors ?

Quoi.

As-tu réfléchi?

Drago fut pris de court, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. OUI, oui il avait réfléchit. Même toute la nuit ! Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire face à elle, quel idiot il faisait !

Non. Tu peux le dire si tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi pour la préparation du bal.

Ah, pour ça !

Oui ça. De quoi croyais-tu que je parle ?

Drago resta perplexe, puis quand Hermione vit l'expression du visage du serpentard ; elle compris de quel sujet il parlait.

Je suppose que tu n'as pas réfléchi à ça non plus.

Je suis désolé Hermione, mais cette fille et Potter… Je ne supporte pas !

Ouais, bah c'est pas une raison pour m'impliquer dedans !

OK, je l'admets . Mais mets y un peu du tient aussi si tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne ennemi comme avant ! Reprocha-t-il

Hermione resta debout et silencieuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main douce sur sa joue.

Tu es pardonné… lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille

Drago s'approcha un peu plus du visage d'Hermione. Encore un peu plus. L'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis se retira. Drago adressa un faible sourire à Hermione qui lui en renvoya un tendre. Tous 2 semblaient gênés, ne comprenant pas la situation. Hermione détourna la tête, confuse.

Heu, faudrait peut-être que j'envoie ma lettre.

Oui… tu as raison.

Je voulais informer mes parents de mon nouveau statut.

Ah, moi aussi. J'ai fait la même chose.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre d'Hermione, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils avaient retrouvés leur naturel mais dès que leur regards se croisaient, rougissaient.

Au fait est-ce que tu as des idées pour le bal ?

Pas la moindre.

Bon, bah on est pas sorti de l'auberge, le bal est dans seulement 2 semaines.

Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étrangla Drago

Oui. Confirma la brunette

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Il y avait une toute autre ambiance que celle de la volière, ils étaient plutôt déçus.

On va devoir se séparer.

En es-tu sur ?

Que veux-tu dire ? Nous ne pouvons pas manger à la même table.

Ai-je dit ça ? elle lui montra la petite porte en bois ornée de différents dessins

Tu es un génie !

Tiens, voilà MacGonagall !

Elle se ,dirigea vers elle.

Professeur ! appela-t-elle

Oui, miss ?

Pourrai-je manger avec Mr Malefoy à part pour parler des préparations du bal ?

Oh, mais bien sur, allez-y !

La directrice des Griffondors les regarda partir, fier que sa meilleur élève ai su mettre de coté ses différents avec Malefoy pour travailler.

Tu es vraiment génial !

Je sais.

Ils mangèrent alors de bon appétit en parlant joyeusement.

HERMIONE !

Ron ?

Le rouquin venait d'entrer dans la pièce, rouge de colère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je viens te chercher !

Me chercher ? Et pour quel raison ?

Je te préviens quand mme que tu es avec Malefoy !

Oui, je sais. Mais c'est pour parler du bal.

Rien à foutre, tu viens !

Mais non, enfin Ron.

Viens ! ordonna Ron

Le fait qu'Hermione puisse rester seule avec Malefoy ne le laissait pas indifférent :

Malefoy était leur ennemi

Malefoy était un tombeur ( il flippait car il avait vu Hermione et lui rigoler ensemble)

Et comme il avait un faible pour elle, il était forcément Jaloux !

Viens ! ordonna Ron

Je te dis que non !

Ah, ah ! Parce que tu préfères rester avec Malefoy ?

Mais non, enfin Ron c'est insensé !

Bon bah, je crois que la Sang-de-Bourbe devrai rentrer avec son bouseux de prince ! annonça ironiquement Drago

Bah ça tombe bien. Tu commençais à m'énerver ! ajouta Hermione suivant le jeu

En sortant Ron lança un regard méfiant à Malefoy. Drago lui répondit par un regard vainqueur. Lorsque Ron l'aperçut il en fut indigné et voulut de nouveau lui sauter dessus.

Hermione.

Quoi encore…

Que faisais-tu avec ?

Bah, je travaillais et je mangeais.

T'es sur ?

Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

Si, si je te crois.

Vu le ton qu'il employait c'est sur qu'il ne la croyait pas ; Hermione en était indignée et inquiète : Que ferai-t-il s'il découvrait leur semblant d'histoire ?

Heu, qu'est-ce qu'on a tout à l'heure ?

Botanique je crois.

Ah. Et tu as vu Harry ? J'aimerai le voir.

Oui, et si c'est très important ce que tu as à lui dire, tu pourras le faire en cours. Lança agressivement Ron

Merci, je voulais juste le voir…

Ils continuèrent lentement jusqu'à leur table. Soudain une fille au long cheveux brun déboula.

Coucou vous 2 ! Je vous est cherché par-tout !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Mais enfin !

Elle regarda Ron et Hermione choqué, attendant leur réponse mais rien ne vint.

Notre chasse commence !

Ah , oui… souffla Ron

Et bien devinez quoi !

Quoi ? interrogea Hermione qui devenait impatiente.

Nous avons cour avec les Serdaigle !

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial…

Hermione… reprocha Parvati exaspéré Tu sais qu'il y a un bel attrapeur dans leur classe !

Quoi ? S'exclama Ron interloqué Ce bouffon ?

OUI ! (cependant elle lui lança un regard noir)

Et il n'est pas si moche Ron. Ajouta Hermione qui trouvait maintenant un intérêt à la chasse de Parvati

Je savais que tu serai d'accord Hermione !

Oui, alors que proposes-tu ?

Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais vite trouver. Pour l'instant tu ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça si tu veux aller au bal avec. Conseilla l'experte

Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Bon bah, Ron il faudrait aussi que tu t'arranges un peu. Examina-t-elle de nouveau

Et mais non ! contra le concerné

Ah si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

OK. Alors tu veux rester seul pendant le bal, fait comme tu veux. Dit-elle d'un air indifférent

Bien t'as gagné, je dois faire quoi ?

Elle le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la tour Griffondor. Arrivés là bas, ils rejoignirent Hermione rêveuse devant le fenêtre.

Hello ! Tu n'es pas prête ?

Non, je me suis rappelé que je devais aller au bal avec Malefoy. Alors la chasses au cavalier… aux oubliettes ! §Mais je vais quand même vous aider.

Arrête, tu vas au bal avec Malefoy ? s'écria Parvati abasourdie

Oui…

Oh, le bol ! Tu y vas avec **le plus beau mec du collège ! **

Parvatie, je te préviens qu'il est… mon ennemi de toujours. (Hermione n'aimait plus tellement dire ça, car maintenant on peux plus dire que c'est pareille !)

Ho… Hermione pour une fois laisse tomber ça ! Je t'en pris !Toutes les filles de l'école aimerai être à ta place !

Hermione resta pensive à cette phrase, après tout elle fait comme si elle jouait le jeu et en fait elle le fait pour de vrai. Elle pourrait en profiter ! Quelle idée ingénieuse ! Oui, ok mais il faut en parler avec Drago. Ne pas trop vite s'emballer se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Alors Hermione, avoue que tu le trouves séduisant !

Oui. Dit-elle simplement

Tu vois, tu n'es pas une exception ! Tu le trouves peut-être ignoble mais il a un charme fou !

Heu, je ne suis pas à ce point là. Rectifia Hermione

Hum, hum. Je vous signale que je suis toujours là au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier ! Declara Ron rouge de fureur par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Oups, fit Parvatie la gaffe, je l'avais com-plè-te-ment oublier celui-la.

Moi aussi, et je ne crois pas que ce soit pour lui des paroles en l'air.

La cloche retentit

Déjà ? Je pense que l'on va être en retard. Vite dépêchons !

Arrivé dans la serre, avec bien sur du retard, elles s'assirent. Les 2 copines virent en même temps Frank Gambell (l'attrapeur de Serdaigle) elles se sourirent d'un sourire malicieux.

Je te le laisse j'en ai un mieux…

* * *

Et oui, je suis de retour! J'ai pris un peu de temps pour envoyer celui-ci mais il est tout de même arrivé. 

Alors je vais répondre à mes rewiews, déjà merci pour tous ceux que j'ai eux ça fait chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas savoir! Savoir qu'on aime ce qu'on écrit... C'est tout cimplement Super!

lucie : oui, moi aussi je trouve que c'est bien de mettre des personnage comme Parvatie plus en valeur, et je voulais te demander, tu disais "j'ai enfin lu ton histoire" Quelqu'un t'en as parlé? Si oui, remercie la!

Rose Potter : C'est vrai que c'est un événement, mais je ne sais pas si vous le reverrez comme ça dans la suite de l'histoire...

Oceana-666 : Tu vas me le dire combien de fois? C'est que ça doit être vraiment voyant comme fautes!

fan d'harry : Fait des rewiews plus longues la prochaine fois.

lilou : Pas de quoi s'inquiéter puisque j'ai déjà écrit la suite!

arwenajane : Mici si tu ne vois pas mes fautes (tu seras bien la seule) Et tu trouves vraiment que j'écris bien?

elliotnaiss : C'est sympa de m'avoir dit qu'il y a un problème avec le chap 6, j'irai voir.

andouille cuite : JE T'EST RECONNU LUCIE ! (ne faites pas attention les autres, c'est juste ma soeur)

Sarah Black : La suite est pour bientot.

Rebecca-Black : Bah j'èspère que tu l'aimes ma fic!

jay : Ouh arrète tu me fais peur! Non je rigole, je pensais pas que mon histoire pourrai accroché des personnes autant!

Elavieltini : Son problème? Tu veux dire quoi? (je sais ch'uis l'auteru mais quelque fois je saisi pas vraiment) Et comme tu vois j'ai suivis ton conseil.

Oceana-666 : J'essais de faire gaffe! bouhouhou...

sam malefoy : ok

Elavieltini : C'est quoi ta fic que j'aille voir (faut se soutenir entre auteur) et moi aussi J'ADORE LES HG/DM ! (ça se vois non?)


	9. Façon XVIè, c'est quoi le problème?

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Alors ? Tu vas te lacher ou pas ?

Désolé mais je n'est jamais dis ça !

Oui, on verra.

Elles assistèrent au cour de botanique sans encombre mais quelques fous rires. Parvatie fit connaissance avec Franck et sut que celui-ci n'était pas prit pour le bal. (tiens, tiens…) A la fin de l'heure :

Je crois que je l'ai dans la poche ! En tout cas c'est bien partis.

Parvatie. Je crois aussi qu'il veut t'inviter… informa Hermione

Comment tu le sais ? demanda l'autre surprise et envieuse

Il arrive derière toi.

Quoi ?

Chut ! ordonna la préfète Fais comme si de rien n'était, parles-moi de n'importe quoi. ; il approche.

Parvatie prit une grande inspiration.

Parvatie !

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa te plairais de venir au bal avec moi ? interrogea-t-il sur de lui

Ok, je veux bien.

Super ! Alors à bientôt !

Salut, bisou !

Quand Frank fut partis, elle affichait une visage radieux.

Trop cool ! T'as vu je suis une pros !

Je vois ça…

Bon, maintenant il faut nous trouver des tenus !

On ira bientôt à Pré-au-lard, et je connais un super magasin.

Ah bon ?

Oui tu verras !

Tiens regarde !

Parvatie lui montra Ron ;il parlait avec une jeune fille, plutôt mignonne en plus.

Viens on va le voir !

Attend, laisse-le ! On va lui foutre la honte autrement.

T'as raison.

Elles attendirent 2/3 minutes et enfin la fille s'écarta de Ron en lui laissant une bise sur la joue. Elles se précipitèrent au chevet de leur ami.

Alors !

Heu, bah…

Ron semblais gêné.

C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Oui, oui. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

Elle voulait me demander si

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Parvatie l'avait coupé par l'excitation.

D'aller au bal avec toi ? Oh, c'est formidable ! Tu as une cavalière !

Si je n'avais pas vu sa plume… acheva Ron déçu

Ah… compatissa Hermione

Non, non, non… Tu pourrai sympatisé avec !

Oui !

Non.

Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les filles d'une mme voix

Je sais pas…

Pfff ! Tu te décourages parce que tu la trouvés mignonne !

… oui… dit-il timidement

Pas possible ça ! Et ça se dit Griffondor !

Tu va être son cavalier. Déclara sérieusement Hermione

Ok… confirma Ron en baissant la tête

Bon venez on doit aller en divination.

Alors je vais vous laissez, moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas on se retrouve dans une heure !

Mais lorsqu'ils se détournèrent en direction de la tour Est.

Au fait Ron il faut que je te parle !

Tout à l'heure.

Non, maintenant ! insista Hermione

Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena à pars. Puis elle s'expliqua calmement.

Ce midi je dois manger avec Malefoy. Alors s'il te plait ne pique pas une crise de nerf. Moi je fais simplement mon devoir de préfète. OK ?

Oui.

Elle prit Ron dans ses bras.

Merci.

De rien.

Non loin de là, Drago passait ; il vit Hermione parler avec Weasley et ensuite l'enlacer. Drago eu un rictus. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ai quelque chose entre eux ? A vrai dire il se le demandait de plus en plus souvent.

Rrrrh !

Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Oh rien, laisse-moi Pansy !

Je te trouve ailleur en ce moment.

Et alors ! tonna-t-il dangereusement

Hou…

Le midi Hermione rejoignit Drago.

Bonjour !

'lut.

Quelle humeur tu as !

Merci.

As-tu bien dormi ? interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse

Oui, c'est juste que… Est-ce que ton chien de garde, Weasley, va encore débarqué ?

Non. Tu peux en être certain.

Cool !

Il retrouva d'un coup sa joie de vivre. (si on peut appeler ça de la joie. Enfin son humeur habituelle) Hermione en fut contente. Elle ne voulait pas encore lui faire la moral.

Alors as-tu eu des idées ?

Non, mais toi oui.

Tu es tomber dans le mille ! Voilà je propose un bal déguisé, façon XVIè siècle (16è pour ceux qui savent pas)

Heu… Si tu veux mais comment l'envisages-tu ?

Et bien de superbe robe, des trucs très chic, des décorations somptueuses !

Bon bah, on fait ça. Il faudra le dire à McGonagall.

T'es d'accord ? J'aurai pas cru…

Pourquoi ? demanda Drago se doutant de quelque chose

Oh, pour rien ! voyant la gaffe qu'elle avait faite

Hermione… !

Non mais y'a pas de problème !

Hermione… ! répéta le Serpentard

Bon on ne devait pas manger ? rapella Hermione pour changer de conversation

Si…

Drago cherchait se qui clochait dans le bal, mais il ne trouvait pas. Il abandonna au bout de 10min.

Drago…

Hum ?

Tu crois que l'on va rester comme ça combien de temps ?

Comme ça ?

Oui, je veux dire… en cachette.

Je ne sais pas mais on verra.

Hermione soupira. Allait-elle suivre les paroles de Parvatie ? Se laisser aller à ses envies ?

Hermione, il est l'heure de partir. Prévint Drago

Heu, oui,oui.

En sortant Drago se heurta à quelqu'un.

Pousses-toi de la minable !

La ferme Malefoy !

Ah, Ron. J'arrive. Je renge mes affaires.

Ron prit Drago à pars en attendant Hermione.

Ne la touches pas ! Compris ?

Parce que tu crois que je la toucherai ? Je serai obliger de me laver à la javel après l'avoir simplement frôlé !

Ron lui envoya un regard haineux tandis que Drago en lançait un dégoûté.

Ron, laisse cet idiot tranquille, tu veux ?

Le rouquin la suivit tout en gardant un œil sur Malfoy.

* * *

Ah ah ! Cette fois-ci j'ai été rapide! ca on peut le dire. Bon j'ai pas grand chose à raconter alors je laisse place aux réponses des rewiews.

jay : Et bah , la bal tu vas devoir encore ettendre un petit peu. Mais c'est bientôt. Et franchement tu veux savoir l'impression que j'ai eru lorsque j'ai lu ton message? "Trop une istérique cette fille! S'accrocher à une histoire aussi débile!" Ah ah ah! **Mais faut pas m'écouter, lisez ma fic!**

andouille cuite : Tu as peut-être lu toute l'histoire mais elle est pas terminer! Et en plus toi tu es arriver à un moment très attendu et je vais te faire attendre!

Elavieltini : Et oui, pauvre petit Drago, il est amoureux!

Eliotnaiss : que veux-tu que je te dise? Je suis une star!

Rose Potter : Comment l'aurai-tu décrit? Non, moi je trouve qu'il est très bien. Car je ne voulais pas que se soit un vrai baiser de pleine bouche mais plutôt celui ou on ne sais pas vraiment se qu'on fait, que se soit spontané mais toujours cacher

sam malefoy : Mo j'y suis pour rien si une autre que toi écrit des rewiews!

Rebecca-Black : Je sais je sais! Mais n'en fait pas trop non plus!


	10. Pulsion

_**Chapitre 10 : **_

A sa sorti, Drago alla directement voir ses amis. Bien sur Pansy s'accrocha à lui.

Alors, sur quoi sera le bal ? interrogea-t-elle sensuellement

Le XVIè siècle. Lâcha Drago las

Pansy surprise frança les sourcils.

Quoi ? Et on devra s'habiller comme en ce temps ?

Oui…

Mais… Mais les hommes portent des perruques ! informa-t-elle choqué que son prince puisse être ainsi déguisé

Mais oui.

Puis après un instant de réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'elle disait vrai.

Merde ! C'est de ça dont elle parlait !

De quoi tu parles ?

Rien, rien.

Puis il s'enfuit en courant vers le parc du collège. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il fonça à sa poursuite.

Herm , heu GRANGER ! hurla le Serpentard

Hermione tourna la tête, et vit une masse s'arrêter en fracas en face d'elle.

Oui ? répondit-elle timidement

Faut que je te parle.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

Maintenant !

Bien…

Enfin à l'abri des regards, ils purent discutés.

Hermione, je ne veux pas porter de **Perruque**.

Ah, c'est de ça dont tu voulais parler. Dit-elle hésitante

Oui.

Et bah… d'accord !

Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de facilité resta muet.

Je veux bien, de toute façon j'en porterai pas alors je m'en fiche ! déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire

T'en portera pas ?

Je suis une fille, elles n'en partaient pas avant.

Ah…

Ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder. Puis Drago prit d'une soudaine pulsion, embrassa sa cavalière. Hermione laissa ses sentiments la guider et répondit au baiser tendrement. Elle tendit ses bras autour de son coup pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Pendant que lui l'enlaçait. Cet instant dura une éternité pour eux, voulant qu'il soit interminable. Drago rompit le lien lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Hermione s'humecta les lèvres. Ils se fixèrent des yeux cherchant à déchiffrer l'autre. La sonnerie retentit.

Drago soupira ne désirant pas quitter l'objet de ses pensées.

Hermione posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et rejoignit Ron avec regret.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hermione et Drago se virent régulièrement les midis. Depuis leur relation avait, on peut le dire, évoluée. Le samedi matin (la veille du bal) une grandes partis des élèves était parties la plupart étant trop jeune pour participer au bal de Nöel. Drago surpris Hermione dans un couloir pas loin de la tour Griffondor.

A quelle heure devrai-je prendre ma cavalière ? demanda-t-il en gentleman

Hum, 7h ?

Compris je viendrai à 7h.

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire charmeur qui en fit tourner de l'œil plus d'une.

Au déjeuné, Parvatie vint à la rencontre d'Hermione et Ron.

Au fait Ron…

Oui ?

Tu, tu as une cavalière ?

Non. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais dont on décelait la tristesse.

Désolé, tu n'as pas reparler à la fille de l'autre fois.

Si.

Et alors ?

Elle aurai bien voulu si elle n'avait pas eu de cavalier.

Mince et tu seras tout seul ?

Je craint que oui.

Ah non ! Tu n'iras pas seul à ce fichu bal ! affirma Hermione

Bien dit ! encouragea Parvatie

Heu les filles, le bal est demain. Informa le concerné

Hermione fit la grimace. Les 2 Jeunes filles réfléchir, perplexes. Quand Parvatie vit une Poufsouffle en fasse.

Elle !

Elle ? répéta Ron en se tournant Elle est sûrement déjà prise puisque ce n'est pas un thon.

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était plutôt timide et qu'elle avait refusé toutes les demandes. Expliqua Parvatie

Je ne comprend pas, si elle a refusé toutes les autres demandes sa m'étonnerai qu'elle accepte la mienne.

On va tout de même essayé !

Ok… Mais comment ? Parce que franchement elle doit être **vraiment** timide.

Et bien, tu vas tout de suite lui demander la carafe d'eau ! Vous aller vous voir comme ça quelques instants et échanger quelques mots : c'est un premier pas. Et puis après dans les couloirs tu vas, bien sur sans le faire exprès, la bousculer. Vous aller ramasser vos affaires. Et puis toi tu vas sortir un truc du genre : Ho ! Sa fait déjà 2X qu'on se croise. Moi c'est Ron et toi ?

Wouah ! Tu es… très forte. Complimenta Hermione

Merci, on a chacun nos talents. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Bah, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Donc oui.

Bien, vas-y !

Heu, oui mais encore un truc… Quand est-ce que je vais lui demander d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Je vais y réfléchir, pendant ce temps là va prendre la carafe d'eau !

Compris professeur !

Parvatie sourit au compliment, du moins si s'en était un. Ron partis à la table des Poufsouffle.

Pardon, dit-il Est-ce que je peux prendre la carafe ?

La jeune fille étonné répondit avec gentillesse.

Heu… Oui, vas-y.

Merci..

Ron prit la carafe. Et elle lui sourit. Soudain une autre l'interpella.

Et toi ! Est-ce que tu as une cavalière ? Car Julie n'en a pas.

Ron fut prit de cour. (pensées de Ron : Aller, il faut que je parèsse sur de moi et pas un trouillard) La dénommé Julie paniqua.

Elsa !

Je n'ai pas de cavalière mais je serai ravi de venir avec toi. Julie ajouta-t-il après une seconde

Super ! Alors tu viendras la chercher environ à 7h.

Oui, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse moi quelques instants et elle sera totalement d'accord !

Ok, à tout à l'heure Julie !

Ron s'en alla. Il ne savait que penser. Il avait été étonné par son comportement. D'habitude face aux filles, il panique et bredouille. Et aussi par ce changement de situation : il aura peut-être une cavalière ! En plus une mignonne ! Quand il revint à la table des Griffondor, il avait le visage béat.

Alors ? s'empressa de demander Parvatie impatiente On t'as vu, tu lui as parler ?

Oui, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! poursuivit Hermione dans le même état

Je vais peut-être être son cavalier.

Quoi ? Mais c'est super !

Et comment ?

Ron leurs raconta le déroulement des dernière minutes. Les filles n'en revenaient pas de son « professionnalisme ».

C'est formidable ! Au fait c'est quoi son nom ?

Julie.

Moi je te dis, tu vas faire des jaloux !

Ca c'est sur !

A la fin du déjeuné, Elsa et Julie arrivèren,t vers la bande de Griffondors.

Rebonjour Ron ! Julie.

Et bien, j'accepte de venir avec toi.

Cool ! Je viens toujours te chercher à 7h ?

Oui.

Julie lui adressa un sourire entendu.

Bon on va devoir partir. A demain !

Au revoir !

Ils se quittèrent dans le flot d'élève sortant de la Grande Salle.**_

* * *

_**

aujourd'hui j'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux rewiews. mais je voulais quand même vous envoyer le chapitre. Si je peux ne pas vous faire attendre je le fais!Je ferai un chapitre spécialement pour répondres à vos messages (surtout que j'en ai eu pleins!) Se sera surement le prochains.

voila je vous dis à la prochaine!


	11. Réponses rewiews

Voila comme prévu je vous fait un chapitre spécial pour vous répondre! Et une petite parenthèse avant de commencer, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir envoyer le prochain chapitre. Mais comme je suis en vacances, ça ne devrai pas tarder.

* * *

Evert Khorus : Et oui, y'en a qui ont déjà lu l'histoire... Au fait j'aime bien ton nouveau pseudonyme. Et il faudra que tu me dises quand tu aura envoyer ton premier chapitre! Bisou. 

october : Et bien leur relation se passe à merveille enfin... vous verrez bien. Car au bal on va entendre parler d'eux! Oups! Ai-je bien fait de dire ça? (sourire)

Lyl : Ne meur pas! Vous êtes trop sympa de me dire qu'elle est bien. Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

elliotnaiss : Avec plaisir ma très cher, ou... mon très cher! Et c'était juste pour rigoler que je faisait ma star! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. (mais faudrai ne pas avoir d'humour)

Elavieltini : On ne voit plus Harry mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

stéfanie : Sa m'étonnerai que je soit aussi rapide.

Rose Potter : Dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris et je t'explique.Si ça peux aussi en aider d'autre, faut pas être timide!

jay : Est-ce que je vais te montrer le bal?

Lemaîtredel'olympe : Et bien tu as la réponse sur la chose de concrète entre Hermione et Drago que tu demandais dans le chapitre 10, si tu ne l'a pas déjà lu puisque je répond en retard!

Estelle01 : Que puis-je répondre à ça? Un peu plus de conversation STP

Rebecca-Black : Si tu veux, et puis je ne pense pas que l'on puisse appeler ça un travail, c'est plus par plaisir que par devoir!

sam malefoy : Et oui! Et encore j'ai rajouter le passage ou ils s'embrasse de mon brouillon car vous verrez que si je l'avait pas mis on avait l'impression qu'on avait louper un passage, un moment... et de toute façon s'a rend mieux ainsi.

Elavieltini : Le court baiser de Ron et Hermione? Il n'y en a pas que je sache! et ne t'inquiète pas Ron ne va pas réaparaitre sérieusement avant...

Jay : Ouh la la! Vous me demander tous le bal, je ferai mieux de me pressez! Et en + ce n'est pas le + important, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que se sera à ce moment là!

* * *

Aujourd'hui je vous ai mis pas mal d'indice pour la suite en éspérant vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche!Suspence intence! 


	12. Préparation

_**Chapitre 11 : **_

Comme c'était les vacances, les élèves pouvaient profités pleinement de la blancheur du paysage à cette saison.

Hermione !

Une voix lointaine venait de l'interpeller. Elle n'était pas trop forte mais assez pour qu'il n'y qu'elle qui puisse l'entendre. La brunette se retourna pour examiner qui l'avait demandé. Un bras la saisi pour l'entraîner derrière une statue à l'abri des regards.

Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heu… j'ai.

Un cris de colère retentis dans le couloir ; cette rage ne pouvait provenir que de Rusard.

Oh non… s'exaspéra Drago Viens faut pas qu'on reste ici.

Il l'emporta par la mains en courant, tout en ce cachant dans les fin fonds du château. Ils coururent pendant environ 5min, quand enfin le Serpentard s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la colère de Rusard.

Hermione poussa Drago au mur avec un regard sévère.

Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as fait une connerie pour réveillé Rusard ? Laquelle ?

Drago, essoufflé, tentait de répondre.

Heu, et bien… tout à l'heure, fiou, j'était dans le couloir qui est près de son bureau… fiou et il y a 2 p'tits 1ère années qui sont passés en lâchant une bombabouses chacun… fiou Maintenant Rusard pense que c'est moi puisque qu'il m'a vu en premier…

Il était désormais penché en avant les mains sur les genous.

Et… ?

Rien.

Rien ? Tu es venu me chercher, c'est pas pour rien. Pourquoi ?

Drago leva la tête pour lui adresser un faible sourire complice.

T'es intelligente, tu pourrai pas faire quelques chose ?

Alors ça j'y crois pas ! Tu viens me voir juste parce que tu as des ennuies ?

Oui… Enfin c'est pas moi qui est lâché les bombabouses ! reprocha-t-il

Tu sais pas comment tu me vexes, là !

Drago leva la tête brusquement (aïe ! grogna-t-il) et vit avec surprise un sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Hermione.

Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser tomber ? Qu'es-ce que tu es naïf !

Puis elle éclata de rire. Drago n'aimant pas vraiment qu'elle se moque de lui, se racla la gorge pour reprendre.

Bon, tu m'aides ?

Biensur…

Les dernière syllabes du mot s'étouffèrent dans le doux baiser d'Hermione.

Et puis avec qui irai-je au bal si tu es puni ? interrogea-t-elle avec une voix de petit enfant gaté.

Drago rit à cette imitation.

Alors ?

Heu, et bien il y en a un que je connaît enfin que j'ai déjà croisé. Se rappela-t-il

Son nom ?

Heu, Matt, Matt quelques chose… Ah ! Matt Pinnard !

Matt Pinnard et l'autre ?

Je sais pas.

Serpentard ?

Non, Poufsouffle je crois.

Et puis-je te demander comment tu le connais. dit-elle avec un air « je sais déjà la réponse mais bon… »

Tu sais… Ces p'tits faut bien les remettre à leur places… tu sais.

Crétin ! lacha-t-elle Bon, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire.

Merci Hermione.

De rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un brin d'espièglerie

Le blondinet regarda autour d'eux puis embrassa chaleureusement sa cavalière.

Bon, on ferai mieux de se séparer. On va se faire repérer d'un moment à l'autre.

T'as raison. A tout à l'heure ma princesse. Déclara-til comme un chevalier

Hermione répondit dans le même ton de l'époque.

Au revoir mon preux chevalier !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la fin de cette romance féodale puis se quittèrent chacun de leur coté. Hermione rejoignit ses amies réunis autour d'une table de la salle commune Griffondor.

Ah ! on t'attendait avec Ginny pour ce préparer !

C'est pas trop tôt ! Ou étais-tu ?

Une affaire avec Malefoy.

Pas trop grave j'espère ? interrogea un voix plus masculine

Harry ! s'exclama Hermione ravit Je ne t'avait pas vu, désolé.

C'est pas grave, alors ?

Oh, encore un truc à propos du bal.

Ah, au fait avec qui y vas-tu ?

Heu… tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement

Non.

Avec Malefoy, nous sommes obligés comme nous sommes préfets.

Fait attention. Conseilla Harry

Hermione ! fit une voix pressente derrière elle.

Oui, je viens ! Bon, on se revois dans… 2H ! A tout à l'heure ! ajouta-t-elle après avoir réfléchit

Quand les filles furent partis.

Ah, je te jure ! Les filles sont si… si coquète ! commenta Harry

C'est clair !

Alors qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter, Ron ?

Heu, je sais pas.

Tu m'as dit que c'était une Serdaigle ta cavalière. Elle s'appelle comment ? Je ne voit qui c'est.

Julie.

Julie comment ?

Ron chercha.

Je ne sais pas non plus.

Ah toi ! tu m'étonnera toujours ! dit-il en riant et en donnant une tape amical dans le dos de son ami

Parce que toi, tu crois que tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles ?

Je crois, oui.

Ah ah ah, tu me fait marrer.

Tu peux toujours rire mais qui est avec une super fille depuis le début de l'année ?

Ron ne répondit pas et arrêta de rire.

Et qui n'a pas eu besoin de l'aide de Parvatie ? Hein ?

Pffff ! Tu parles…

Bon tu viens. On ferai mieux d'aller se préparer nous aussi.

T'es fou ? Le bal est dans 2H !

Ouais, bah je crois que se sera pas de trop pour toi ! affirma Harry

Ettt ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là !

Les 2 amis montèrent dans leur chambres en se lançant des vannes à tout bous de champs.

Ahh ! C'est horrible ! Hôte moi ça tout de suite !

T'es sur, moi je la trouve jolie.

Berk ! Si tu veux ressembler à une poubelle d'accord, mais autrement, NON !

Une voix se fit entendre de la porte, suivit d'un toc toc.

Hou hou ! Les filles c'est moi !

Ah entre !

Lavande entre dans la chambre chargé de sac.

Je reviens de pré-au-lard, c'est pour ça que j'était en retard.

Ah enfin ! Je commençait à m'inquiéter, tu sais ?commenta Parvatie l'aidant à déchargé ses produits et vêtements

Ouah !

T'as trouvé ça ou ?

C'est trop originale !

Les filles étaient émerveillé devant tous ces accessoires pour se faire belle.

Attendez vous savez au moins ce que vous aller porter ?

Parvatie et moi, oui. Mais la robe de Ginny s'est cassé donc on lui en cherche une autre. Résuma d'un trait Hermione

Bien, je ne sais pas non plus se que je vais porter. Donc j'ai amener pleins de robes.

Cool ! Heu, il faut quand même s'organiser. Je propose que Parvatie et Hermione aille prendre leur douche pendant que moi et Lavande cherchons nos robes. On gagnera du temps !

Moi, ça me va.

Les 2 autres acquiescèrent sans ménagements.

Bon, on s'y met ?

Je vais à la douche !

Les jeunes filles se jetèrent sur les robes. Les essayages étaient ouvert ! Elles mirent 40min en tout pour choir une tenus à toutes.

Ginny portait une robe verte foncée en soie qui faisait des reflet à la lumière.

Parvatie avait une robe fine entre le rouge et le rose avec de la dentelle.

Hermione en avait une bleu marine avec une sorte de corsaire et un décolleté en V.

Quand à Lavande, la sienne était rouge et or comme les couleurs de Griffondor avec de chaque coté des hanches une partie strier laissant apercevoir son abdomen, serré par un châle autour des épaules.

A la fin de leur habillage, elles se mirent la tête dans les magazines pour trouver une coiffure.

Ho regardez-moi celle-ci ! Elle est superbe !

Peut-être mais la plupart ne vont pas avec mon visage !

Et ne vous plaignez pas, moi il faut d'abord que je me les lisse.

Ma pauvre… il faudrait peut-être que tu commence maintenant car ça prend du temps.

Oh oui, j'y vais.

Hermione partis dans la salle de bain avec une tonne de flacon « Lissenplis » dans les mains. 30min plus tard elle revint une serviette sur les cheveux.

Alors ? Vous avez trouver ?

Heu moi, j'en ai selectionner. J'en ai aussi prit pour toi.

Moi aussi mais je n'en ai que… (elle compta) 6.

Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire !

Bon alors au bouleau.

Heu se serai pas mieux qu'on fasse comme les robes, pour avoir l'avis de toutes ?

Si.

Elles se mirent alors au travail tout en riant et se racontant des blagues, des rumeurs courantes, histoires de cœurs, potins…

Et, vous savez pas la nouvelle ?

Non, dirent les autres d'une même voix

Il paraît que Malefoy sort avec une fille.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial.

Oui, c'est vrai il en a une nouvelle toutes les semaines !

Et bien, cette fois-ci se serai du sérieux !

QUOI ?

Hermione se demandait si c'était elle, au fond elle l'espérait. Car avec Drago on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

As-tu des preuves ? soupçonna-t-elle

D'après Parkinson, il n'aurai plus eu de copine depuis Novembre, enfin il ne couche plus avec personne. Ajouta Lavande

Et c'est tout ?

Non, elle le trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps.

Et c'est qui cette fille ? interrogea Ginny excité

On ne sais pas, mais un Serpentard l'a vu avec une fille la semaine dernière dans un couloir.

Il a seulement deviné qu'elle était une fille parce qu'elle avait une grosse touffe de cheveux.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Leur histoire serai **vraiment** sérieuse pour lui ? Et heureusement que le Serpentard n'a pas vu son visage. Elle en parlerai avec lui pour qu'il se dissimulent mieux.

Y'en a beaucoup qui le savent ?

Je ne sais pas mais il y a au moins toutes les Serpentardes ! Elles sont toutes à l'affût de Malefoy ; elles aimeraient sûrement saboter leur couple !

Et au fait comment le sais-tu ? accusa Parvatie

Quand je suis revenu tout à l'heure, je suis passé d'un groupe de filles et Pansy en parlait.

Désolé Hermione, compatissa Parvatie en se tournant vers elle, s'il a une relation sérieuse tu ne pourras pas te défouler.

Et si c'était moi la fille ? Vous feriez quoi ? demanda Hermione sur un ton mystérieux

Parvatie répondit en première pendant que les autres réfléchissaient .

Je pense que j'accepterai si c'est du sérieux : il ne doit pas être si horrible si tu es avec. Mais si c'est juste une relation passagère, je tente ma chance.

Tu tente ta chance ?

Oui, si elle avec toi, ça veux dire qu'il se fiche du sang et de la maison auquel tu appartiens.

Elle arborait désormais une sourire espiègle.

Et vous ?

Je ne sais pas… hésita Lavande Ah si ! Si le petit prince des Serpentard arrête ses propos débiles, ça veux dire que les autres vont le suivre ; du moins je crois ; et donc je tenterai aussi ma chance mais pas avec Malefoy ! Avec un autre que j'ai repéré (elle se tourna face à Parvatie) Moi je ne brise pas les couples ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois

Pfff ! De toute façon il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive ! répliqua Parvatie

Moi je ferai comme Lavande, approuva Ginny, David Anders n'est pas moche non plus. Et surtout j'excepterai leur union.

Oui mais il faut déjà que ça arrive ! tenta de nouveau de convaincre Parvatie

Super, au cas oû vous êtes prévenu !

Du coté des garçons qui avait bien sur déjà terminé leur préparation. Il était l'heure des conversations sur les filles. Les habitants de la chambres s'étaient rejoins.

Alors avec qui aller vous au bal ? demanda Dean

Daniella Martin de Serdaigle, déclara Seamus

Hélène, continua Harry sans prendre la peine d'indiquer plus d'informations

Julie de Poufsouffle. Ajouta Ron

Et toi Neville ?

Sophie Finnills.

C'est qui ? interrogea Ron

Ah, c'est la petite rousse ! répondit Dean

Oui…

Elle est très jolie. réconforta-t-il

Tu parles… s'exaspéra Neville

Bon, on change de conversation ! s'exclama Harry

Il lança un regard insistant aux autres.

Heu, oui tiens. Ca fais combien de temps que tu es avec Hélène ?

Harry réffléchit, comptant sur ses doight.

Environ 3mois.

Wouah !

Je n'aurai jamais tenu, le maximum que j'ai fait c'est 1mois. S'étonna Seamus

Avec qui ? interrogea Ron

Ta sœur.

Ouf que tu n'es plus avec elle.

On ferai mieux d'aller dans la salle commune, les filles ne vont pas tarder.

Ok.

Ils s'assirent dans les moelleux fauteuils près du feu.

Ah ! Qu'ils sont confortable ! commenta Neville

Qu'est-ce que'elles font ! grogna Ron

Tu sais Ron, les filles ont besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se pouponner. Instruisa Seamus

Je sais Harry me l'a dit…

Tu ferai mieux de prendre des cours sur les filles, s'a t'aiderai beaucoup mon pauvre… s'exaspéra Harry

Se serai une bonne idée ! conclut Ron

Ron ! Y'a pas de cour sur les filles ! s'exclamèrent les 2 expères

Oh…

Enfin les demoiselles arrivèrent 25min plus tard. Le bal commençait à 7H et il était 7H-20. A -10 il partirent par petits groupes selon les directions de chacun.

Bon bah, on te laisse Ron ! Vas chercher ta belle Julie !

Harry et moi devons aller chez les Serpentards !

Bisou !

Harry et Hermione partirent sur le chemin de la maison Serpentarde. A leur arrivé, ils cherchèrent leur conjoint de leur coté. Harry trouva Hélène en premier.

Sais-tu ou est Drago ? demanda Hermione à Hélène spontanément

Il arrive, mais tu l'appelle Drago ?

MOI ? Non, tu rigoles ? Je disais ça pour toi. Comme tu es amies avec.

Heu oui, c'est vrai.

Puis Drago arriva accompagné ou plutôt suivit par Pansy.

C'est pas trop tôt ! marmona Hermione

Lâche-moi Pansy !

Dit-moi qui c'est et je te lâche ! supplia-t-elle

NON ! Et puis y'a personne ! Idiote !

Quand il aperçut Hermione, il chercha une réplique. (après tout, ils étaient au milieu de Serpentards)

Tiens, la Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu vas me coller pendant toute la soirée ?

Je crois pas mais ta pute en à tout bien l'air.

Plus pour longtemps.

Il prit Pansy, l'embrassa de pleine bouche puis le jeta à terre.

Je crois qu'elle sera contente avec ça pour la soirée.

Super on peut se tirer ? Plus vite le bal sera commencer, plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Sans-De-Bourbe.

Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers les escaliers.

A tout à l'heure Harry !

Lorsqu'ils furent à 20m des autres, ils purent parler librement sans contrainte.

J'ai bien aimé ta p'tite réplique de tout à l'heure. Informa Drago

Merci, au fait que te voulais cette idiote de Pansy?

Oh…(il regarda Hermione dans les yeux) Elle voulais savoir avec qui je sortais car…

Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. La coupa-t-elle il paraît que tu sort avec une jeune fille et que pour une fois se serai sérieux. Est-ce vrai ? interrogea-t-elle langoureusent

Je craint bien que oui, Et ce bal ne fera que renforcer mon jugement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, leur baiser signifiait leur sentiments et ils s'intensifiaient avec les temps devenant plus insistant.

Je te trouve très jolie dans cette robe.

Merci, le corsaire ne fais pas trop…

Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas.. tu es Sublime !

Et toi tu n'es pas si moche, je doit dire. Et heureusement !

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivée à la Grande Salle, les regards se tournèrent bons nombres de fois sur leur passage. Les autres étaient étonnés et envieux (surtout les filles). Hermione souffla un bon coup.

Bon on y va à ce bal ?

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est plutôt long c'est pour ça que j'ai prit du temps pour l'envoyer. Maisje pense que je vais en faire rager certains puique le bal c'est le chapitre juste après!

Aller passont aux reviews:

Evert Khorus : Alors je vais faire un peu de pub! Aller voir l'histoire (j'ai lu le 1er chap j'adore) C'est la soeur du fantôme !

zeeve lelula : Bienvenu comme t'es une nouvelle! Continue à lire!

eliotnaiss : Non c'est vrai? Je vais devenir une star! youpi! Non, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le devenir, que vous lisez mon histoire me suffit amplement!

jay : Il arrive ton bal! Il arrive!

Rose Potter : ah bon? alors dit moi lesquels pour que je les corrige!

* * *

J'en ai pas eu beaucoup pour ce chapitre mais je vous comrpend, c'était pas la suite!

J'aimerai passer un message : Si vous le voulez bien vous pouvez envoyer des rewiews à la fic "Juste ue ombre" car moi je la suis on est même plusieurs mais l'auteur n'a pas mit la suite depuis un petit moment. Et c'est trop énervant quand on suis une histoire! SVP Soyer gentil!


	13. Bal de Noël

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Allons-y.

Le professeur McGonnagall s'approcha d'eux quand elle les aperçut.

Vous aller devoir vous asseoir à cette table, c'est la table d'honneur. Venez.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une somptueuse table multicolore, et de toute évidence la plus grande. Puis elle leur donna les consignes de la soirée accompagné de leur rôle.

Vous serez près des professeurs, donc si il y a un problème vous pouvez demander. De plus vous devrez ouvrir le bal à la première danse. Ainsi que de danser quelques chansons ensemble par obligation.

Les préfets s'assirent à leur places respectives, regardant avec envies les autres élèves pouvant être avec leurs amis.

Hou la la… Je sens qu'on va s'ennuyer à mourir…

Tu crois ?

J'en suis même certains, c'est pour dire. On est à la table des profs ! Que veux-tu qu'il y ai d'intéressant ?

Je ne sais pas mais il y a toi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublier ! dit-il en imitant son ancien air supérieur

Hermione éclata de rire. Le professeur Dumbledore qui passait derrière eux leur adressa son habituel sourire bienveillant.

Je suis heureux de vous voir en si bon therme.

Puis il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Un peu plus tard, Hermione vit Ron et Julie. Il trouvera peut-être une futur petite copine en elle. En tout cas, ça se voyait qu'il l'appréciait : ils riaient ensemble. Ron la vit à son tour lorsqu'il parcoura la salle du regard à la recherche d'une personne connu et vu aussi Drago à ses cotés. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie mêlée à de la colère exprimée par un spasme.

Professeur ! puis-je tout de même aller voir mes amis ?

Bien sur !

Hermione sourit et se dirigea à grand pas vers son fidèle ami. Elle le contempla puis le prit dans ses bras. Drago eu la même sensation que Ron quelques secondes auparavant.

Ron, dis donc ! Tu es… beau, très beau ! Julie, tu en as de la chance !

Merci, et je viens de remarquer qu'il a beaucoup d'humour aussi.

Je vois que tu as perdu ta timidité, toi !

Parvatie venait d'arrivé au bras de Franck Gambell.

Désolé, tu te rappelles peut-être pas de moi. Parvatie Patil et voici Franck Gambell. Présenta-t-elle

Pendant que Parvatie faisait la cosette avec Julie, Ron prit Hermione.

Alors avec Malefoy ?

Rien, et pourquoi cette question ?

Malefoy et un vicieux et un pervers alors fais gaffe. Conseilla Harry pour la millième fois qui venait de débarqué

Ne vous inquiété pas ! Et puis vous êtes chiand à la fin ! Je peux bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Je suis pas une gamine !(elle l'est moins qu'eux de toute façon) s'énerva-t-elle

Sur ce elle les laissa en plan, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

On a peur pour toi Hermione… murmura Harry à la fuite de la préfète

Ouh bah elle en a du caractère ! commenta Seamus venant se poster près d'Harry en la regardant partir

Oui, et heureusement.

A la table, Drago se faisait encore harceler par Pansy.

Je t'en pris ! Dit moi ! S'il te plait !

NON !

Si tu me le dis je te laisserai tranquille pour la soirée et même l'année si c'est du sérieux. Prometta-t-elle

Hum… bon OK. Accepta finalement Drago

Bien, qui est-ce donc ?

Hermione Granger. Annonça le prince des Serpentards en toute honnêteté

QUOI ? Tu me prend vraiment pour une conne ! s'exorbita-t-elle

Ca tu le sais bien.

Je n'en crois pas un mot mais je vais tenir ma promesse.

Et surtout ne le dit pas. Ordonna-t-il

Parce que tu crois que j'irai dire une chose aussi stupide qu'invraisemblable ?

Ca se pourrai.

Pansy retourna vers ses copines tourmenté par cette réponse idiote de son bien-aimé. Hermione la suivait du regard en se disant que cette fille pouvait peut-être être sympa en fait.

Tu l'aimes bien ou pas cette fille ? Car vu comment tu la traites je me pose des questions.

Et bien j'en sais trop rien. Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt collante mais elle m'a aidé ou du moins voulu le soir ou l'on s'était disputé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas sur son traitement, elle en ai satisfaite elle-même. Rassura-t-il

Si tu le dis…

Le reste des élèves arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent, s'installant bruyamment le dîner put enfin commencer. Les mets apparurent à la fin du discourt de bienvenu du directeur. Les personnes les plus affamées dont ron se jetèrent dessus comme des goinfres.

Hum ! C'est délicieux !

Tu crois que si on danse tout le temps ensemble ça ne fera pas un peu bizarre ?

Bien sur que non ! Et puis nous le serions obligé par McGonnagall.

Oui, c'est vrai mais quand même.

Oh pffff ! Tais-toi et manges donc ! ordonna Hermione exaspéré

Après quelques bouchées, elle remarqua quelque chose.

Tu sais que normalement c'est moi qui pose des questions et pas toi.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, aillant le bouche pleine. Hermione continua.

Je crois bien que je t'es filé mon… disons virus.

Drago écoutait sans chercher à comprendre. Quand il réalisa la signification de la phrase d'Hermione, il prit peur.

Quoi ? Mais, mais… je ne veux pas être… (il hésita) comme toi !

On verra et puis c'était juste une remarque.

On va dire ça.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne semblait pas pour autant rassuré. Ressembler à Hermione avait de bons cotés parce qu'elle est intelligente, jolie, a du caractère… mais elle stresse beaucoup et se tourmente aussi pour un rien, alors qu'elle ne devrai pas.

A la table Griffondor ou plutôt des amis d'Hermione puisqu'ils étaient avec leur compagnons, ils éclataient de » rire toutes les 2min. A vrai dire, Ron semblais déchaîné (pourquoi ? peut-être à cause de Julie, et c'est même sur).

Harry ! appela Hélène

Oui ?

Te gène pas surtout !

Hein ? Je ne comprend.

Arrête, tu as très bien compris. Tu drague Julie !

Harry lui fit de grands yeux ronds. Elle délirait ou quoi ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans le buffet.

Mais c'est du n'importe quoi, Hélène. Essaya de résonné Harry. C'est pas vrai !

Je ne suis pas aveugle !

Mais enfin…

Tu ne parle presque pas de toute la soirée. Tu ne fais qu'écouter Julie ! Je te vois bien tout de même !

Bah parce que je fais connaissance avec, et puis je parle aussi avec Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Franck, Parvatie, Daniella…

Et moi ! Je suis pas dedans ! la coupa-t-elle

Si. Assura Harry décontenancé

Mais bien sur je suis à la fin !

Harry était abasourdit par la réaction d'Hélène. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça. Ils s'étaient parfois disputé mais elle ne l'engueulait pas de cette façon. L'étonnement d'Harry ne faisait que s'amplifié à chaque paroles de son amie.

Hélène, tu… tu vas bien ? s'inquièta-il

Et maintenant tu me demande si je vais bien ! Tu me prend pour une demeuré c'est ça !

Non, NON. Pas du tout !

A ce stade, le ton avait monté et les personnes aux alentours se retournaient pour découvrir la situations.

Moi, je te l'avait bien dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble indéfiniment. Murmura une jeune fille à sa voisine

Un Griffondor et une Serpentard, ça peut pas coller ! continua celle-ci

Hélène, viens. On va parler dehors, ça va te calmer.

NON, NON et NON ! dit-elle à peine en pleurant

Je t'en pris, ma chérie. Insista-t-il doucement

Il la prit par la main tendrement et l'emmena vers la sortie. Hélène le suivit à contre-cœur. Lorsqu'ils furent à la porte, Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Ron pour qu'il l'aide. Ron haussa les épaule comme signe d'incompréhension.

Tu vois, Hélène, ça va…

Fff… sanglota-t-elle

Pourquoi tu as cru ça ? De moi ?

Tu ne me regarde mme plus depuis quelques temps ! reprocha-t-elle

Bien sur que si !

Non… marmonna-t-elle

Mais Hélène ! Je t'aime, tu peux pas dire un truc pareil !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Je te regarde tous les jours ! TOUS ! Tu es la seule qui à ce privilège !

Il caressa lentement sa joue pour enlever les petites larmes qui coulaient et apprécier sa douceur. Elle enfouie son visage dans sa carrure.

On ferai mieux de rentrer. Tu vas prendre froid. Conseilla-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras

Non. Laisse-moi. Dit-elle en le rejetant. Je veux rester un peu seule…

Si tu veux mais… ne tarde pas.

Il la quitta désespéré. Ron l'attendait à la porte du château.

Alors ? lui demanda-t-il simplement

Je ne sais pas… Elle pense que je ne la regarde plus et que je drague Julie… Enfin…

Je vois et ou est-elle ?

Près du lac, elle voulais encore rester un peu. Pour réfléchir je suppose.

Bon viens, il fais froid ici.

A leur entré, Ginny se précipita sur les garçons.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien justement. Elle croit que je drague Julie et que je ne la regarde plus.

Ah.

Alors que au contraire c'est moi qui est le plus de retenu ! Elle, elle drague tous ce qui bouge ! Ras-le-bol ! Et après c'est moi qui me fais engueuler ! craqua-t-il avec colère (on le comprend enfin un peu) J'en ai marre ! Autant tout laisser tomber !

Oh non. Tu vas pas faire ça sur un coup de tête !

Si ! Cette fille c'est tous ce qu'il ne me fallais pas !

Harry, tu ne le fera pas, dis-moi. Tu l'aimes. Rappela-t-elle

Merde ! Peut importe !

Il partis s'asseoir à la table et ne prononça plus un mot à l'arrivé d' Hélène. Hermione du fond de la salle avait suivit la scène sans vraiment comprendre la raison de la dispute. Elle espérait qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas. Il vont si bien ensemble ! pensa-t-elle.

Pfff ! A ce que j'ai vu, c'est Hélène qui a déclencher la truc. Déclara Drago. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mais ce ne sont pas tes amis !

Drago se tue à cette phrase, il en fut blessé.

Oh désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Dit aussitôt Hermione

Mais non, tu le pensais si tu l'as dit spontanément.

Mais non Drago…

Bon, c'est bon arrête ! J'aime pas les excuses comme ça ; J'aime bien que se vienne des autres mais pas de toi.

Ah pourquoi ?

C'est simple. Les autres sont des faibles, ils se soumettent. Mais je veux pas que se soit le même chose avec toi. J'arriverai pas. Confia-t-il

Hermione baissa la tête. Le professeur Dumbledor se leva pour parler. Un silence respectueux se fit.

Nous allons pouvoir commencer le bal après avoir dégusté ce festin de roi. J'espère que vous avez bien manger pour pouvoir danser en compagnie du groupe sorcier « Gochka ». Laissons l'honneur aux préfets l'ouverture du bal.

Un douce musique sortis des instruments du groupe. Hermione et Drago descendirent jusqu'au centre de la salle. Les regards étaient tous dirigés vers eux et Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Drago le vit et lui sourit.

Ho non, en plus c'est une valse ! murmura-t-elle

Tu n'aimes pas les valses ?

Non pas vraiment, et c'est difficile de danser naturellement dans ces circonstance.

Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas danser. Je vais t'aider.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

Suis mes pas.

D'accord.

Il la contempla en dansant et ressentit de la fierté.

Au fait si tu veux m'embrasser, attend que les autres soit sur la piste. On ne nous verra pas.

Parce que tu crois que tu es i-ri-sis-ti-ble ?

Oui. Répondit-il sensuellement

Hermione soupira et étouffant un rire.

Par contre tu es toujours aussi orgueilleux.

Et ! reprocha-t-il

En tout cas je pense que se serai toi qui ne résisterai pas à la tentation.

Pff ! Mais ça ne me gênerai pas. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement

Elle lui sourit puis plaça un peu mieux ses mais dans son dos. Ils dansèrent le reste de la chanson en silence mais avec des sourire complice oubliant les personnes autour.

Ron qui les regardait comme les autres voulait ,dans une pulsion, kidnappé Hermione. Heureusement il eu l'esprit de se retenir. A coté de lui se trouvait Hélène et Harry, toujours aussi froid entre eux. Mais Harry essayait de temps en temps de tenter une approche auprès d'elle.

Quand est-ce que c'est la fin ? demanda Hermione

Je ne sais pas, à vrai je perd toujours la notion du temps avec toi.

Ah ! C'est… flatteur.

Je crois oui!

J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas que des valses ! informa-t-elle en riant

Moi aussi, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Quelques secondes plus tard ,la musique changea de rythme, laissant entré les élèves.

Ouf ! Je commençais à en avoir marre !

Je te croyais plus patiente Hermione !

Ah bon ?

Oui, je pense sincèrement que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Et alors ? C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Drago n'en revenait pas. Hermione avait l'air, à cet instant, d'une petite peste !

Heu… Je ne sais pas. A toi d'en décidé.

Et bien, se sera non.

Ron partis avec Julie danser. Il était ravit que les autres garçons le regardaient passé avec sa jolie cavalière. Mais de son coté, Harry était lion d'être heureux.

Hélène, Tu veux bien danser ? demanda-t-il timidement

Elle poussa un long soupir et prit la main tendu d' Harry. Il restèrent silencieux pendant toute la chanson. La suivante était douce et lente : un slow. Hélène ne pouvait supporter cette musique faite pour les amoureux, partis en courant dehors, laissant Harry au sujet de tous les regards. Harry qui fut surpris ne put réagir pour retenir Hélène. Alors quand elle disparut de sa vision, il alla s'asseoir à sa tale d'un pas lent et lasse.

J'en ai marre, elle m'engueule d'abord alors que sa devrai être moi logiquement et ensuite elle s'enfui en courant comme si la musique était… le diable.

Ron revint à la fin de la chanson pour réconforter son meilleur amis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était seul.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai rien vu.

Harry ne répondit pas, Ron regarda les alentours et compris vite (pour une fois).

Aller mon gars, sois courageux. Tu es tout de même le survivant, face à Tu-Sais-Qui (il arrive toujours pas à dire son nom) tu ne tressaillit même pas. Tu vas pas te laisser abattre par une fille !

Ca se pourrai.

Harry sourit à son mai pour sa comparaison.

Merci Ron, mais vas danser avec Julie. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta soirée pour moi.

Mais non, tu ne la gâche pas du tout !

Tu es sur ?

Oui, tu sais bien que les bals c' est pas mon fort.

Oui, je sais.

Aller déprime pas.

T'inquiète pas. Et puis je trouve que tu es bien content ce soir. Serai-ce à cause de Julie ?

Ron rougit.. Mais se repris.

Non, non. Je crois pas.

Pourquoi ?

Ca ne pourra pas marcher à pars comme amis.

Ah. Désolé ?

Non, pas besoin.

Comme tu veux. Tu ne vas pas danser avec elle ? Elle est peut-être toute seule.

Non, je la vois elle est avec… QUOI ? Ce vieux choux de Gambell ! (le compagnon de Parvatie, il ne l'aime pas)

Qui ?

Harry ! reprocha Ron L'attrapeur de Serdaigle ! Ce feu-jeton!

Pff…

Tout compte fais je vais y aller.

Vas-y.

Oui, mais je reviens.

Oui, oui…

Ainsi Ron partis vers Julie (Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? pensé de Ron je précise) et Franck (Quel con !) pour les séparer. Hermione vint à la rescousse d'Harry quelques minutes pls tard profitant du temps ou Drago allait chercher des boissons.

Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu que vous vous étiez disputés, toi et Hélène. C'est quoi le problème ?

Elle m'accuse injustement et… voila !

Heu, ne t'emporte pas surtout, je te connaît ! Elle t'accuse de quoi au juste ?

De draguer les autres filles et de ne plus la regarder ! s'emporta Harry

Calme-toi ! C'est tout ?

Oui. Du moins de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ah. Et es-tu aller lui parler ?

Tout à l'heure.

Et… ?

C'est tout ! Rien de rien. Elle a pleuré !

Bien…

Un silence s'installa, elle réfléchissait.

Non vraiment je ne vois pas sa raison.

Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, elle y vit de la tristesse et du regeret.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse la même chose que Cho. Elle est plus maligne mais là… Ca me dépasse… Elle n'a rien contre toi si ce que tu dit est vrai, Harry.

Alors que me proposes-tu ?

Et bien la seule chose à faire est, attendre et parler si possible.

Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patient !

Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas à sa place.

Oui, c'est vrai désolé. C'est tellement soudain. Tout allait parfaitement et là, elle pète un cable.

Bon. Tu ne vas pas rester ici. On va danser ?

Il saisit l'invitation et se leva.

On va essayer de rendre ce bal joyeux, du moins plus qu'au début. Hein ?

Oui…

La soirée continu ainsi sans Hélène, quand quelqu'un arriva et poussa Neville avec qui dansait Hermione à ce moment là.

- Et !

J'aimerai danser avec ma cavalière. Déclara Drago d'une voix glacial et un sourire sadique

OK mais c'est pas une raison pour pousser Neville !

Ah ? Car ça a un nom ?

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres par mécontentement. Il la prit par le bras.

T'aurai pas pu être un peu plus…. Moins méchant ! souffla Hermione furieuse

Désolé mais fallait que je garde mon air de Malefoy capricieux et supérieur.

Je sais mais…

T'as finis ? Tu vas pas m'en faire un gâteau !

Je sais mais… répéta-t-elle indécise Non…

Ouf parce que autrement je pars sur le champs.

On s'en fiche ! Aller on danse ?

Avec plaisir. Accepta Drago retrouvant tout son charme

Après 3 chansons d'affilé, Drago était lasse.

J'en ai marre… On va dehors ?

Heu… hésita Hermione

S'il te plais.

Bon OK.

Ils sortirent discrètement par la porte de derrière sans se faire voir.

Hou… Il fait froid ! remarqua-t-elle

Attend, prend ma cape.

Il lui enfila sa cape noir et verte sur les épaules.

On va près du lac ? C'est très beau la nuit.

Tu es déjà venu la nuit ?

Oui, quelques fois.

Puis il ajouta sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione :

Tout seul.

Pourquoi ?

Réfléchir…

Ah.

Tu t'en fous.

Non, non… enfin si.

Bon viens, je connais un petit coin.

Il l'emmena dans une sorte de crique. On pouvait toucher l'eau sans risquer d'y tomber et s'asseoir sur le sable doux. Ils s'assirent donc sur la sable et observèrent la nuit noir parsemées d'étoiles. Drago passa un bras autour d'Hermione pour la réchauffer. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. (le truc super romantique, quoi !)

A quelques mètre de là, Hélène était allongé sur le sol. Elle entendit des bruits et vit 2 ombres se dirigées vers le lac. (mais qui est-ce donc ? devinez !) Par curiosité, elle les suivit pour les observé. A la lumière du claire de lune, elle reconnu la chevelure blonde de Drago. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille un peu plus petite que lui.

Qui était-ce ? Hélène voulait en savoir plus. Elle avait entendu dire que Drago avait une relation sérieuse. Serai-ce avec cette fille ? Sûrement ! Alors il fallais voir son visage ! Elle en parlerai avec Harry pour éclaircir ça. Harry ? Ah oui, normalement elle ne lui parlait plus, dommage…

Enfin bon, elle observa le couple s'embrassé. Elle vit une partis de la robe. Mais ? Elle la connaît ! A qui est-elle déjà ? Mince de mince ! En tout cas elle est sur de connaître cette fille. Et elle était bien décidé à découvrir son identité.**_

* * *

_**

Merci pour les rewiews, j'en ai pas eu beaucoup mais je comprens. Vous êtes peut-être en vacances et puis j'ai pas mit beaucoup de temps d'espace entre ces 2 chap là.

Ipikou: J'ai beaucoup de fans?

Elliotnaiss: Merci au moins je suis sur d'avoir une lectrice jusqu'au derniers chapitre. Ca me rassure, car vous pouvez décrocher à un moment ou l'autre.

Priscillia: Et oui, et tu vas voir Drago et Hermione vont avoir une petite scène romantique. Oh, c'est beau l'amour!$

Sarah Black: elle est là

Jay: C'est celui-ci! C'est bon! Et tu auras pas attendu pour rien! puisqu'il y a 2 chapitre suer le bal!

Evert Khorus: Oui et j'ai pas encore d'inspiration pour le chap 17, tu risque d' attendre un peu plus longtemps…

Je sais que le bal est très attendu, et vous l'avez enfin! soyez content!

Zeeve lelula: bien, bien. Alors il faudra dire si elle est plus aussi bien!

ElavielTini: Ah bon? Tu la suis aussicette fic? C'est cool. Et oui, j'avait envie de décrire les robes et tous, c'était bien. J'aime beaucoup car ça fais cendrillon! (je suis gamine, je sais) Et en en apprend pas mal c'est vrai, l'histoire avance un peu plus à chaque fois.


	14. Mystère et boule de gum

Bon je vous prévient, il estplutôt cour comme chapitre( bah j'ai l'impression), alors ne soyez pas déçu!

_**Chapitre 13 : **_

**J'ai mis ce petit signe « pour que vous ****sachiez quand Hélène pense.**

Hélène se rapprocha un peu pus du couple, tout en restant assez loin pour ne pas être vu ni entendu. « Je suis sur de la connaître ! Mais… impossible de lui mettre un nom. ».

De leur coté, le couple était silencieux mais heureux de ce moment intime partagé ensemble. Hermione se leva et s'accroupit près de l'eau.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne sais pas… ça !

Elle passa sa main sur l'eau, en faisant giclé sur le visage de son compagnon qui sursauta par sa fraîcheur.

Et ! Arrête ! Elle est hyper froide !

C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin

Je ne te croyais pas si sadique !

A son tour et il se leva, se dirigeant vers elle dangereusement avec un sourire aux bouts des lèvres.

Que pourrai-je te faire ? interrogea-t-il avec un air de psychopathe

Hermione fit une petite mine suppliante pour qu'il ne la jète pas à l'eau. Mais son agresseur n'y fit pas attention. Il se jeta sur elle pour la faire tomber à terre (sans lui faire mal) et l'embrassa avec fougue. Alors qu'il allais enlevé son T-shirt, Hermione intervint.

Drago ! Pas ici !

Oh, c'est pas grave.. Y'a personne.

Je sais mais c'est pas confortable, et puis il fais froid !

Bon OK… acquiesça le Serpentard déçu J'ai compris tu veux attendre.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire coquin et lui prit la main. Ce retournement de situation ne fit qu'empirer le désir qu'éprouvait Drago.

Ai-je dis ça ? Viens, je connaît un coin pas mal.

Ah ? Oû est-ce ?

Tu vas voir. Là au moins je suis sur que personne ne viendra et puis… ça me conviens.

Drago la suivit et elle l'entraîna vers le saule-cogneur, rentra dans le passage secret et continua jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce d'une maison abandonné.

On, on est dans la cabane hurlante ? interrogea Drago impressionné

Oui.

Il montèrent l'escalier lentement faisant attention aux trous et entrèrent dans un sorte de chambre avec un lit délabré.

Alors ?

Trop bien !

Il était étonné par la tournure des événements, Hermione en cachait des choses ! Notamment un petit coté coquin, et il cela ne déplaisait en aucun point Drago (bien sur ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !) Ils commencèrent à s'embrassé remplis de désir. Hermione se renversa sur le lit sous le poids de Drago. Ils se déshabillèrent petit à petit en s'aidant l'un l'autre…

Bien retournons à Poudlard. Hélène observait donc la scène des 2 amoureux puis les vit partir « On se demande bien se qu'ils vont faire !En plus c'est la fille qui l'a entraîné, elle doit pas être patiente ! Ah ah ah ! Drago qui se fait mené par une fille ! » Hélène rit toute seule à cette pensée, quand une voix retentis du haut des escaliers de marbre.

Hélène !

Elle se retourna pour voir la provenance de l'appelle. « sûrement Harry »Lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre descendre sur l'herbe en la cherchant ;elle se cachant instinctivement dans un buisson. Elle attendit que la personne change de direction après être passé dans son sillage sans la voir. Hélène en profita pour rentré rapidement dans le château et regarda l'heure. « Déjà 1h20 ? Normal qu'on la cherchait ! » Elle partis donc pour la salle commune sentant la fatigue l'anéantir. A peine eu-t-elle atteint un escalier que quelqu'un l'appela de nouveau. « oh non… »

C'était Ginny. Celle-ci courut à sa rencontre.

Ah… enfin ! Je voulais te parler.

Hum, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui me cherchait dans le park.

Oui, c'était Harry. Mais je voulais te parler personnellement.

Je suis fatigué, demain…

Hélène… insista Ginny

Bon, vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Pourquoi en veux-tu à Harry ?

Il te l'a dit! Il ne me regarde plus et drague d'autre fille…

Non, je veux la vrai raison. Ordonna-telle fermement

Mais c' est ça ! essaya de démentir l'accusée

Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Informa la rouquine

Bon, si on ne peut rien te cacher… Je vais te dire, mais promet-moi de ne pas me gueuler dessus, car c'est une raison stupide. Je l'admet.

Je te le promet.

Et bien, je… j'avais envie de prendre du recule pour réfléchir un peu. C'est idiot.

Mais non… pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

J'avait peur qu'il pense que je veuille le quitter.

A mon avis, il l'aurai moins pensé qu'en ce moment.

Hélène lui adressa un sourire timide.

Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Vas-y ! Vas le lui dire !

Merci.

Hélène couru aussitôt pour retrouver Harry.

Ah… soupira Ginny Je me demande s'il aurai vraiment cassé.

Hélène trouva Harry abattus assis sur les marches de l'entré.

Harry ?

Quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix énervé

On, on peut parler ?

Harry reconnu alors la voix d'Hélène.

Hélène ? s'étonna-t-il

Oui c'est moi ! se moqua-t-elle Alors ?

Heu, bah oui. Assis toi.

Tu te dis sûrement que mes arguments était ridicule.

Oui.

Et bien, en fait je voulais réfléchir…

C'est tout ? lacha Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une si petite réponse alors t'as fait un scandale, m'as fichu la honte, bousillé notre soirée pour… (il roula les yeux) CA ?

Je crois.

Harry secoua la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Hélène répondit immédiatement à son étreinte malgré son étonnement qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

Tu veux toujours réfléchir ?

Non. Conclut-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent et parlèrent de la soirée aussi unis qu'avant, même plus.

Au fait, ce soir j'ai aperçut Drago avec une fille.

Et ?

Tu sais bien que la rumeur rode qu'il en aurai une sérieuse !

Ah bon ?

T'es vraiment à coté de la plaque mon pauvre Harry…

Et !

Hélène se mit à rire.

Je ne te permet pas ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et bien je suis sur de connaître cette fille. J'ai vu un pans de sa robe. Ajouta-t-elle

Quoi ?

Oui, et se n'est sûrement pas une Serpentard, car elle ne le cacherai surtout pas ! Elle s'en vanterai !

Donc… elle est dans notre entourage…

Tout à fait. Et j'aimerai éclaircir ce mystère.

Avec plaisir

* * *

Bon, il est temps de répondre aux rewews, je doit dire aussi que pour l'excitation que vous m'avez fait par, je m'attendais à plus d'impression sur ce chapitre.

Mais je toujours aussi contente de vous! Avoir des lecteurs c'est réconfortant!

Lana51: Heu… Parce que j'ai oublier. Alors fallais bien trouver une excuse!

Paulo Malefoy: Et tu crois que je vais te le dire! Petit curieux! Il faudra être patient.

Evert Khorus: Chut! Tu vas faire envie aux autre si tu «réclame haut et fort» le chap 17!

Andouille cuite: J'ai même pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une personne aussi primitive que toi. Mais non, j'rigole! Bon, si tu le dis qu'elle a continuer je vais peut être me mettre à lire les autres chap. Et oui, tu crois que les tiroirs qui ferme à clé sa sert à quoi? pfff!

Jay: Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? Ouin! Pourquoi je pigne, moi? Je suis pas Hélène!

ElavielTini: Ambiance particulière? tu es très compliqué toi! Non, je n'en ai pas remarquél'odeur!

* * *

Ah attendez! Ne partez pas! Je voulais passé un message, une petites idée que j'ai eu. J'aimerai avoir vos avis avant de l'exposé.

Voilà, et si je faisait un petit coin après les réponses aux rewiews, Annonces?

Se serai bien, non?

Pour les auteurs, ils pourraient faire un peu de pub pour leurs fic.

Et même pour les lecteurs qui veulent faire avancer une fic qui est rester en attente. (comme je l'avait fais!) ouqui voudrai faire connaître une fic qu'ils aiment.

Et donc si vous voulez donner votre avis envoyer moi un mail à car autrement ça va faire des rewiews qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire, ça va tous mélanger et pour répondre c'est pas le top! (juste pour me facilité la tache)

Alors se sera pareil pour passer une annonce, envoyer la moi à mon adresse (toute faite si possible avec vos impression, avis et peut-être résumé, enfin ça donne plus envie de lire quoi!) et je la remettrai tel quel (à moins que moi aussi j'ai lu la fic et que je mette mon petit grain de sel).

Donc j'attend avec impatience vos avis. Je préférerai en avoir même si ils rejettent cette idée! Bon ou mauvais, j'accepte! Répondez moi! Je compte sur vous!


	15. Manquement grave

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva péniblement, réveillé par la lumière du jour. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le torse d'un jeune homme. Etonné, elle monta progressivement le visage pour savoir à qui appartenait ce corps d'Apollon : Drago ! Il lui sourit.

Alors bien dormi ?

Hum, je suis fatigué. A vrai dire tu m'a totalement crevé ! reprocha Hermione

Ah !

On s'en endormie y a à peine 3H !

Je sais mais tu peux pas dire que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit !

Non… C'est vrai. Répondit-elle d'une voix nonchalante avec une lueur endiablé dans le regard

Bon, il est 7H. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch, je doit y aller.

Déjà ?

Oui. Affirma-t-il avec un semblant de tristesse

Il faut vraiment que tu partes ? demanda la Griffondor avec une mine suppliante

Heu, oui. Aller arrête de me faire cette tête ou je vais raté mon entraînement !

Vraiment ?

Il lui donna un léger baiser, s'habilla à la hâte puis sortis avec un dernier au revoir.

Drago !

Quoi ?

Fais attention en sortant, tu pourrais te faire vois et…

Je sais, t'inquiète ! assura Drago

Bon bah, vas-y.

Drago partis aux pas de course. Hermione se sentis soudain très seule.

Pff ! Je vais pas rester toute seule, alors…

Elle partis donc un quart d'heure plus tard en aillant soigneusement effacé toute traces de leurs passages. Lorsqu'elle émergea du sombre couloir souterrain, elle aperçut Hélène suivre quelqu'un au terrain de Quidditch. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? se demanda Hermione Elle espionne Harry ? Pff! Tiens Ginny!

Elle courut à sa poursuite à travers le parc mouillé.

Coucou ! tu vas bien ?

Oui, et toi ?

Super, je suis encore un peu fatigué de la veille mais c'est bon !

Ah, et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ? interrogea Ginny avec soupçon

Hermione rougit puis répliqua au tac au tac.

Non. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

S'il te plait !

Non… (eh eh eh ! pensa-t-elle)

Alors c'est une relation cachée ? Donc je saurai bien un jour ou l'autre ! conclut-elle avec une grand sourire aux lèvres

Hermione lui la tête « t'as compris alors laisses moi tranquille maintenant ! »

Au fait j'ai vu Hélène suivre quelqu'un tout à l'heure.

Ah ? Et qui ?

Je ne sais pas mais je suppose que c'était Harry.

Non, c'est impossible. Il vient juste de partir, il était avec moi et puis ils se sont remis ensemble .

Ah! C'est bien! Je savait qu'ils pouvaient pas rester comme ça !

Si tu le dis, mais si j'aurai pas été là, ils se ferai encore la tête pour un moment ! Devine pourquoi elle a pété un plomb !

Je ne sais pas… ses propos étaient…

Stupides et invraisemblables ! acheva Ginny Mais en fait, elle voulais simplement réfléchir et prendre du recul !

C'est tout ! s'étrangla Hermione

Oui. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. La peur qu'il pense qu'elle veille le laisser tomber.

Ah… Bon, le principal c'est qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble !

Oui.

Au fait, avec ton compagnon ?

Tu ne nous as pas vu ? s'étonna Ginny

Non, je devrai ? A vrai dire je suis partis bien avant la fin.

Ah ah !

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux pour ne pas ra border le sujet.

Bon et bien avec Max et moi…

Max ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'appelais… coupa Hermione

Ah, mais non non ! En fait j'ai passé la plus grande partis de la soirée avec Maxime Jones. Donc je disais, la soirée à été Su-per ! On a trop fait les fous ! De vrais dingues !

Ginny, de quoi est-ce que je devrai être au courant ? interrogea Hermione avide de savoir les exploits de son amie

Ah oui ! Et bien nous avons chantés !

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

Mais, mais… Ginny, tu ne sais pas chanté ! tu chantes comme une casserole !

OUI ! poursuivit-elle ravit rien que de pensée à la scène

Mais pourquoi ? tu le sais très bien que… tu ne chantes pas bien.

Oui mais là. C'était…

La petite rouquine partis dans un rêve avec un visage radieux.

Ginny ! rappela Hermione

Heu, oui. Mais là tu ne va pas me croire ! Je chantais bien ! annonça-t-elle

C'est impossible.

Si. Affirma Ginny Tu peux demander aux autres. Ils diront que je suis une merveille !

Hermione soupira.

OK, et ton copain Max.

Il chantais aussi avec moi, et puis après on a dansé de tous ! Tu aurai vu mon déhanché !

Hermione était des plus étonné par ce discourt. D'habitude, Ginny était plutôt réservé dans ce qui était de dansé comme une furie, et pour ce qui est de chanté… quel désastre !

Bon, je te laisse. Je dois prendre un truc dans ma chambre.

A tout à l'heure. Et mais attend ! Cette nuit, tu n'es pas revenu !

Si si. Mais très très tard.

Mais oui c'est ça ! Je suis arrivé à 3H et tu n'est toujours pas là ! Je t'en pris dis-moi qui c'est !

J'aimerai mais désolé c'est non. On se voit au déjeuné !

Pourquoi tu me le dis pas ! cria Ginny alors qu' Hermione s'enfuyait dans les escaliers

Hermione souffla lorsqu'elle était sur que Ginny ne débarquerai pas. Elle avait du mal à lui mentir sincèrement, du moins pour de longue durée et pour des choses si délicate. Donc Hermione partis directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle en avait bien besoin après la nuit de folie qu'elle avait passé avec Drago (j'ai pas décrit ce qui s'était passé mais vous vous en douté ! Faut pas être bête ! Enfin c'était chaud) Mais elle se décida finalement à prendre un bain moussant pour se détendre. Elle eu largement le temps de penser à la façon ou elle dirait aux autres qu'elle était avec Drago.

« (soupir) comment vont-ils réagir ? et déjà vont-ils seulement réagir ? Devrai-je le dire à tous en même temps ? Oh la la… Et lui son père ? Que va-t-il faire ? Son père ne m'acceptera jamais. Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe pour lui… »

Elle versa une larme à cette simple pensée. Finalement elle se tourna les méninges pendant plus d'une heure en laissant toujours ces questions sans réponses concrètes. Dans ces condition, elle ne put se détendre la moindre petite seconde.

Quand elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour pouvoir déjeuné, elle vit Harry et Ron revenir du terrain d'une humeur accablante.

Salut les garçons ! lança-t-elle

'jour Hermione… dirent-t-ils de la même voix monotone à vous faire déprimé

Heu, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? risqua la griffondor

Et bien, Malefoy et cie nous ont piqué le terrain pour s'entraîner ! répondit Harry d'une agressive qui donnait l'impression qu'il voulais vous mordre

Et bien sur, avec l'accord de Rogue ! Et ça fait 2 semaines qu'on a pas pu y aller !

ajouta Ron hors de lui

Bon bah, pas la peine d'en faire une catastrophe. Vous vous entraînerez une prochaine fois.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et Harry n'eu aucune réaction. « super… si il sont comme ça toute la journée je vais pas tenir ! »

Bien, vous venez manger ? Ca va vous faire du bien !

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le réconforter.

Merci Hermione. Mais là, ils dépassent toutes les limites ! Ca fait 2 fois qu'ils nous font le coup !

Je sais Harry, mais n doit faire avec. C'est la vie…

En entrant Hermione vit Drago rigolé avec ses amis, celui-ci sentis un regard posé sur lui et se retourna. Elle lui envoya un regard sévère exprimant : T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de les emmerder ! Drago compris (il trop fort !)et s'approcha à son passage.

Faut qu'on parle. Ce soir à la crique.

Drago s'arma d'un regard coquin mais la griffondor répondit avec signe négatif.

Hermione continua alors son chemin et s'assis à coté de Ginny.

Tu vas enfin me dire qui c'est ?

Nan, je t'es rien promit.

Mais Hermione tu me dis tous d'habitude !

Et bien, il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions.

Un indice !

Je t'en prit n'insiste pas.

De quoi vous parlez toutes les 2 ?

Les 2 filles se regardèrent, complices.

Mais de rien, Ron ! s'exclamèrent-elle ensemble puis éclatèrent de rire

Ron exaspéré, recommença de manger, enfin que dis-je dévorer de bon cœur tous les petit plats de la table mais pas pour longtemps car Parvatie déboula.

Salut tout le monde !

…

Oh la la ! J'ai passé une nuit d'enfer !

T'en mieux…

Qu'est-ce que vous êtes morne ! Aller là ! Bouger vous !

Facile à dire, ces 2 idiots nous mènes la vie dure avec leurs mauvaises humeurs !

Ah, au fait Ron. C'était comment avec Julie ?

Rien, c'est simplement une amie.

Mais enfin Ron ! Tu avait un occasion pour une fois !

Je sais alors Lacher-moi! s'énerva-t-il

Parvatie soupira avant de reprendre la conversation.

Et toi Hermione ? Avec (elle tourna les yeux rapidement vers Ron) Drago ? termina-t-elle dans un murmure

Moi ? Rien.

Ah. Dit Parvatie déçu

Ginny se tourna vivement vers Hermione.

N'importe quoi ! Je suis sur qu'elle a passé la nuit avec…

La fin de la phrase de Ginny fut étouffé par la main d'Hermione.

Tais-toi ! Venez dehors, faut pas que sa se sache.

Hermione les entraîna à l'abri des oreille indiscrètes.

Je suis sur qu'elle a passé la nuit avec un mec ! termina Ginny excité comme une puce Toi tu n'étais pas là, Parvatie, mais Hermione n'est pas revenu de la nuit !

Ah bon ? demanda Parvatie intéressé

Ginny !

Hum, hum.

Bon d'accord…

C'est qui ?

Justement, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si je vous dirai plus de trucs, vous devineriez.

Alors dit nous des trucs !

Non, désolé les filles. Mais je peux vous assuré que vous serez les première informé. Ajouta Hermione pour clore la conversation

Parvatie et Ginny affichèrent un visage déçu. Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille. Malgré les nombreuses embuscades des garçons accompagnés de boules de neiges.

Le soir arriva et les filles voulurent discuté du bal comme à leurs habitudes. Elles s'étaient donc réunis dans leur grandes chambres. Quand il fut plus de 11H, Hermione se demanda si elle pourrai finalement aller au rendez-vous avec Drago. Elle regarda par la fenêtre machinalement et le vit. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise qu'aucune n'entendit. Il descendait quatre à quatre les marches du château, pressé de la voir.

Et Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Ginny se déplaça pour avoir la même vue qu'Hermione.

Tiens, c'est Malefoy !

Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à une heure pareille ?

Sûrement un rencard…

Hum… En plus il est beau dans son jean. Je vois pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça, Hermione !

Ouais, il s'est beau ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'il veux garder une fille. D'hab il la jète après 3jours ! se moqua Lavande

Maintenant, elles étaient toutes agglutinées à la vitre. Enfin après 10min d'observation :

Pff… Sa copine lui a posé un lapin. Autrement elle serai déjà venu. Conclut Ginny

Ouais, c'est vraiment une irresponsable ! Avoir une telle chance !commenta Lavande

Moi en tout cas, je serai venu sans hésitation. Poursuivit Parvatie

Hermione fit la grimace ; « Pauvre Drago ! » Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Autrement il penserai qu'elle se fou de lui.

Heu, les filles. On ferai mieux de dormir, il se fais tard et on a cour demain.

Oh… Hermione pour une fois, oublie. S'exaspéra Ginny

Elle a raison. En plus demain en première heure, on a rogue. Alors mieux vaut ne pas faire la grasse mat' !

Ginny dut admettre la défaite et elles se couchèrent encore emplis des discussions. Lorsqu'elle fut sur que les filles dormaient, Hermione se prépara à sortir. Mais au moment ou elle ouvrit la porte , elle fit tomber un gros livre au sol. « Oh non, Parvatie ! Tu pourrai pas ranger tes affaires ! pensa Hermione énervé »

Hermione ?

Hermione perplexe, rougit quand elle vit Ginny assis sur son lit.

Ou vas-tu ?

Au toilette. Invente la brunette

Avec un manteau ?

Oui, oui. A vrai dire on est en hiver et… il fait froid. Affirma-t-elle

Ginny soupira.

Hermione… tu ne sais pas mentir.

Ah ?…

Alors ?

Hermione resta silencieuse et adressa un sourire timide à son amie. Puis enfin Ginny compris.

Ho non… Ne me dit pas que.

« Non de non ! elle a deviné, je suis morte ! » (C'est qu'elle s'améliore notre petite Ginny !)

Toi ? Malefoy ? Avec lui ?

Oui… marmonna l'accusé

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Je comptais vous le dire, mais pas maintenant. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin. Se justifia Hermione

Enfin Hermione! C'est… C'est notre ennemi !

Je sais.. viens, il faut pas que l'on réveille les filles.

Elles s'installèrent dans de moelleux fauteuils de la salle commune près du feu.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Heu, je sais pas moi. Mais, il est…

J'y crois pas ! coupa Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne voulais pas faire de peine à Ginny ;La voir dans cet état : déçu par son comportement lui faisait mal au cœur. Les 2 amies se plongèrent dans un silence pesant.

Ca fait combien de temps ? interrogea le rouquine fermement après s'être calmée

Je ne sais plus exactement. Mais, un moment. Mais ce n'est pas… comment dire… une passade.

Si tu le dit.

…

Tu l'aimes ?

Hermione ne s'attendant pas une telle question, fut prise au dépourvut.

Je, je crois oui. Bredouilla-t-elle

Bien, alors je te promet de ne pas essayer de vous séparer. C'est trop tard…

Hermione fut encore surprise par cette réponse. Ces paroles ne ressemblaient pas à Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi réticente avec elle.

Ginny tourna ses yeux vers se meilleur amie et lui adressa un vrai sourire.

Bon, maintenant…

Hermione redoutait les mots qui suivirent.

Tu vas TOUS me raconter ! déclara-t-elle excité Je ne vais pas faire une exception parce que c'est Mal, heu Drago !

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle retrouvait enfin la vrai nature de son amie. Celle-ci entra aussitôt dans son fou rire. Lorsqu'elle se calmèrent et purent de nouveau parler sérieusement, Ginny repris la parole.

Alors, dis-moi. Comment est-il ?

Et bien par ou commencé ?… tu veux dire niveau physique ou psychologique ?

Les 2, mais d'abord son comportement avec toi. Ho non ! Le commencement. Et ensuite le reste !

Bon alors tu sais au début de l'année Drago (Ginny fit une grimace à l'annonce du prénom : Tu vas devoir t'y faire Ginny !) était intéressé par Hélène. Et bien un jour…

Les 2 commères parlèrent toutes la nuit de leur histoire.

Ho !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai complètement oubliée d'aller à mon rendez-vous ! paniqua Hermione Il est quelle heure ?

Ginny regarda sa montre et y lu 2h35 du matin. Hermione sautilla partout, se lamentant. Elle le chercha du regard par la fenêtre mais ne le trouva nul pars.

Ho non ! En plus c'est moi qui lui est demandé de venir !

Ginny se pinça les lèvres.

Bon bah… On peut plus rien y faire. Viens dormir.

Elle emmena Hermione par l'épaule.

Oh la la…

Hermione, laisse tomber. s'il a si changer que tu me l'a raconter. Il comprendra. La rassura Ginny

Tu as raison. J'ai pas a m'en faire.

Hermione s'endormit avec cette simple pensée : Drago comprendra, il comprendra…

Au levé du jour, Lavande et Parvatie réveillèrent Hermione et Ginny en leur jetant de l'eau à la figure. Les endormis se levèrent en sursaut, le visage mouillé.

Mais pourquoi t'a fais ça ? T'es bête ! reprocha Lavande

Et ! Tu croit que toi en les secouant se serai mieux ? répliqua la concernée

Pff ! Ouais mais maintenant elle vont être de mauvaise humeur ! Je connais Ginny ! informa-t-elle

On verra bien ! Tiens elle sont réveillées ! Tu vois que ça a marcher !

Coucou ! Ca va bien ?

Hum… grogna Ginny encore dans un rêve

Hermione, elle, se leva. Les yeux encore endormis à demi ouvert.

Hou, HOU ! Les filles !

Vous feriez mieux de vous pressées, les cours commencent dans 20min.

QUOI ? s'écria Hermione

Hermione sortis brusquement de sa torpeur en entendant la dernière phrase de Lavande et se retrouva au top de sa forme. Les cours s'étaient sacré. (même ceux de Rogue ?)

Déjà ? repris-t-elle

Oui ! répondirent en cœur Parvatie et Lavande

Même pas 5 min plus tard, les 3 6è année sortirent en courant. Lavande, à la tête de la course, s'arrêta violemment Tu faisant s'entrechoquées Hermione et Parvatie (on peu dire ça pour des humains ? je suis pas sur)

Et !

Aïe !

Lavande se retourna dans l'escalier.

GINNY ! Pourquoi tu viens pas ? cria-t-elle

Mes oreilles ! se plaignit Parvatie

Ca va pas ? reprocha Hermione

Lavande ne prêtant aucune attention à son compagnes continua.

Tu vas être en retard !

J'ai pas cour la première heure !

Lavande continua alors son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Pff ! Elle a vraiment trop de bol ! soupira Parvatie se massant toujours le crane

Oui, beaucoup même.

Chut ! Au lieu de parler, dépêcher vous ! rouspéta Hermione

Elle arrivèrent avec 4min d'avance. Soulagées et essoufflées. Ron se précipita sur Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

On a cru que tu étais malade. On s'est inquiété tu sais ?

Merci Ron… Mais tu sais bien que je ne louperai pour rien au monde un cour de mon professeur préféré !

Le petit groupe Griffondor pouffa de rire.

Drago dans la rangée Serpentard observait la scène dégoûté. Alors c'est avec ce crétin qu'elle était cette nuit ! tu m'as bien amadoué Granger ! pensa Drago hors de lui et pris de jalousie

Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Hermione lança un sourire radieux à Drago. Mais il y resta impassible et détourna la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait. « il est peut être vexé que je ne sois pas venu hier soir. Faut que je lui parle. »

A la fin du cour le trio partis de la salle dans les premiers. Ron avait prit Hermione par la taille pour son plus grand désagrément.

Alors le déchet. On a enfin trouvé une copine de son rang ! ricana Drago d'une voix froide et mesquine

Hermione fit volte face et adressa un regard interrogateur au Serpentard.

En espérant que vous aller pas faire de gosses ! Je vous dis pas la tête ! ajouta-t-il sous le visage étonné et indigné d'Hermione

« Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il était redevenu si froid et insensible :rien de bon. Mais surtout sa réplique. Il ne leur avait plus fait de remarque depuis…depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il ne le sont plus ! Non ! Non, non, non… Y a un problème, faut que je lui parle. »

Quand Hermione sortis de ses pensées, Drago était déjà partit. On ne voyait plus qu'une touffe blonde et… QUOI ! Cette pétasse de Parkinson ! il ne traînait plus avec elle ! Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Oui, il y avait vraiment un problème.

Bon, tu viens Hermione ?

Heu, oui, oui. Je réfléchissais.

Enfin le midi arriva. Hermione s'en sentis soulagé. Elle chercha Ginny du regard. Mais ou peut-elle bien être ?

Coucou !

La rouquine était soudainement apparut devant elle.

Alors ?

Hermione lui raconta la réaction de Drago et son insulte.

A mon avis il est jaloux ! il pense que était avec Ron cette nuit.

Avec Ron ? Mais c'est d'un ridicule !

Bon alors on fais quoi ? Ou plutôt TU fais quoi ?

Je vais essayer de le raisonner. Cela semble être la seule solution.

Essaie mais si ça marche pas…

On doit faire une réunion pour le compte rendu du bal. C'est un bonne occasion. Se rappela-t-elle

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, justement, Drago était là accompagné de Parkinson. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit de la façon la plus détachée soit-il :

Malefoy. Après manger réunion dans la petite salle pour faire le compte rendu du bal.

Drago lui répondit glacialement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Si tu ne peux même plus te passer de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pas la peine de te faire des illusion. Dans 10min maximum.

Au moment ou elles s'assirent, Parvatie et Lavande se dirigèrent vers eux.

Et ! Vous avez vu Malefoy ?

Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Sûrement parce que sa copine lui a posé un lapin. Se moqua Lavande

Oui, sûrement… répondit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai savoir qui est cette fille ! s'exclama Parvatie

Ginny et Hermione se sourire, Lavande le vit. On avait l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus. Lavande fronça les sourcils.

Vous savez qui c'est ?

Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que vous rigolées comme si vous le saviez !

Ho ! Non, non… Tu te trompes. On rigole parce Malefoy s'est pris un lapin.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est drôle.

Environ 10min plus tard, Hermione se leva pour aller à la réunion. Quand elle entra elle trouva l'ambiance froide et même glacial. Elle se tourna et vit Drago.

Bon tu te grouilles à dire ce que t'as à dire ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre de passer mon temps avec toi.

Idiot ! Tu sais très bien que je suis pas là pour ça !

Ah ? Alors pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il voulant se faire innocent

Pourquoi tu réagit comme ça !

Drago qui ne voulait pas répondre resta muet.

Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago !

A chaque mots qu'elle disait, elle avançait d'un pas vers lui. Mais quand elle fut à 2 pas de lui, il ne put se retenir.

* * *

Et oui! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer! Ah ah! Moi je sais!

Bon autrement je sais quela plupars d'entre vous est en vacances mais moi ne partirait qu'en Aout et pour tous vous dire tous le mois d'Aout je ne serai pas là. Donc j'essairai de mettre le plus de chapitre possible jusque là.Alors, vous n'aurez plus d'excuses pour ne pas me mettre de rewiews!

De plus je ne pense pas répondre aux rewiews que j'aurai avant fin Aout, donc soyer pascient!

Bisous à tous mes fans! et bonne Vacances!


	16. Découverte stupéfiante

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

Comment pourrai-je faire comme si de rien n'était !

Mais se n'était qu'un soir !

Un soir ? Non mais j'y crois pas !

Ce n'est pas un drame !

Si ! en plus t'en a fais exprès que je m'en rende compte!

Comment ça !

Oui ! C'est bien toi qui a donné le rendez-vous que je sache !

Oui ! Mais c'est pas ma faute si…

Si c'est ta faute ! Tu peux pas te contenir ! C'est grave !

Hermione soupira, elle ne supportait pas le regard de Drago.

T'es qu'une dévergondé ! J'aurai dut m'en douter !

Ca c'était trop !

PAFF ! Une gifle royale jaillit.

Hermione lança un regard dégoûté à Drago puis sortis. Drago n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle osé ?

30secondes après Pansy débarqua dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, le joue rouge sang. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

Drago !

Elle se précipita sur lui, mais celui-ci la repoussa.

Lâches-moi pouffiasse !

Hermione ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ginny de ce qui s'était passé

Ce n'est qu'un CON ! Il m'a traité de Dévergondé !

QUOI ? s'écria Ron Non, mais il va voir ce sale serpent visqueux !

Ron se leva et voulu se diriger à la table des Serpentards pour refaire le portrait de Malefoy.

Ron ! Revient ! On va avoir des ennuies ! appela Harry

Harry a raison, Ron… ajouta Ginny

Ron lança un dernier regard à la table verte et argent et se rassit en fracas.

En tout cas il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Ron, on a compris…

Hermione sourit à la scène, Ron la ferai toujours rire. A la fin de la journée, Hermione dut tout de même rendre visite à Drago pour le compte rendu. Elle l'attendait maintenant depuis 25min dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin, elle lui lança un regard noir.

C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca va faire 25min que je suis là ! informa-t-elle

Oui, bah ça va. Je suis là pas la peine d'en faire un fromage…

Si ! Quand on donne des heures, c'est pour les respecter.

Rien à faire.

Hermione, à bous de nerfs, posa violemment ses mains sur la table ce qui eu pour réaction de faire sursauter Drago.

Alors ? Qu'as-tu a dire sur ce bal. Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais légèrement tremblante par la fureur

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Je te prévient que pendant un bonne partie de la soirée j'étais pas là !

Hermione soupira. Ah oui, cette soirée… pensa-t-elle. Quand à lui, il réfléchissait : Je suis tomber amoureux d'une fille qui me trompe avec Weasmoche ! Je suis grave !

Donc ? intervint Hermione qui sortis malgré elle de ses souvenirs

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? cracha Drago

Je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione se frotta la nuque.

Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? C'est toi le cerveau la dedans !

Arrête de joué à ça ! ordonna la Griffondor

Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux à l'affût de la moindre idée. Drago observait Hermione . Elle était toujours aussi jolie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche tous ?

J'ai trouvé ! On a qu'a demander aux autres préfets ce qui s'est passé.

Si tu veux.

Il se redressa de toute sa grandeur et la quitta d'un pas nonchalant. Hermione soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête. Pourquoi a-t-il pété les plombs ? Jaloux de Ron ! C'est débile !

Hermione sortis quand elle ne vit plus Drago, rejoignant Ginny dans le parc.

Ah ! Je t'attendais. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Hermione baissa la tête.

Je suppose que ça ne c'est pas bien passé.

Tout à fait.

Aller viens t'asseoir. Explique ce qu'il t'a dit.

Mais justement, c'est ça le problème. Il ne dit rien.

Ah. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je n'est jamais été confronté à un cas comme ça. Et pourtant j'en ai eu !

A mon avis le plus simple. C'est que je l'oublie.

L'oublier ? Hier tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Ca va pas être des plus facile !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Je sais… Mais s'il redevient comme avant. Je ne pourrai pas ! Je serai trop faible !

Fait comme tu le veux. Mais je croit bien qu'il t'aime encore. C'est juste sa fierté (Ah ! Les mecs ! soupira-t-elle) Et comme il croit que tu l'a tromper avec Ron, il peut pas accepter.

OK. Mais je doit réagir comment à ça, moi ?

Giny s'humecta ses lèvres et brandit un sourire diabolique.

Pousse-le à bout !

* * *

Drago ? Tu es là ?

Hélène n'entendit personne, curieuse elle entra dans la chambre. Il est pas là. Super ! Je vais peut-être trouver une photo de sa copine ou autre chose. Pensa-t-elle excité comme une puce à l'idée de joué la détective.

Elle s'avança près du bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs en cherchant frénétiquement un quelconque objet pouvant lui servir. Rien à chaque fois. « Ho la la… Il a rien qui concerne sa copine ? Pas très attentionné ça. » Mais quand elle débarrassa le dessus du bureau, elle laissa un petit cri de victoire sortir repérant une enveloppe. L'inspectrice décacheta délicatement le sot pour ne pas l'abîmer.

« De Drago Malefoy

Le 27 Décembre

Coucou ma p'tite lionne !

Je sais, je ne t'envoie jamais de lettre mais là je

voulais te demandé pourquoi

tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous hier soir. (?)

Je me suis drôlement inquiété de ne pas te voir arriver. Mais j'ai

Eu aussi très froid !

Et aussi une petite remarque : tu étais sublime au bal. Et donc…

(le prend pas mal, tu es super belle autrement)

Tu pourrai te lissé les cheveux tous le temps ?

Ton Drago.

Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? »

Petite lionne ? Donc c'est forcement une Griffondor.

Te lissé les cheveux tous le temps ? Alors elle les a pas lissé d'habitude. J'ai de la chance, le champs se resserre. Même beaucoup je croit avoir ma petite idée. Harry sera choqué. Mais t'en qu'a faire…

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'escalier. « Mince, il arrive ! » Elle replaça vite la lettre tel quel une seconde avant l'arrivé d'un Drago plutôt énervé.

Hélène ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heu, je t'attendais.

Ah. Pourquoi ?

Hum… J'ai perdu mon livre de potion et je me demandais si tu pouvait me prêté le tiens.

Oui, bien sur. Tiens.

Merci !

Hélène déguerpit à peine elle saisit l'ouvrage.

Hélène !

Oui ?

La prochaine fois, attend-moi dans la salle commune. J'aime pas que des gens viennent sans que je le sache.

OK ! Je retiens.

Drago longea la chambre du regard. C'est bon rien bouger. Il s'assis à son bureau et prit la lettre. Il la lit, la regarda attentivement pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes comme si elle allait lui dire quelque chose. Puis la déchira et ré déchira en le plus petit morceau qu'il pouvait.

PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il dans un excès de colère

Il se jeta sur son lit et y réfléchit jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

* * *

Harry ! Harry !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Viens, j'ai découvert des choses.

Hélène lança un regard en biais à Hermione puis emmena Harry hors de la bibliothèque.

Je, je sais qui es la copine de Drago.

Déjà, alors c'est qui ?

Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Oui !

Tu vas peut-être être un peu déçu. Mais de toute façon je pense qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Mais je te dirais pourquoi après.

Elle décocha de nouveau un œil en direction d'Hermione. Pris une bouffée d'air et lacha :

C'est Hermione.

Harry se stoppa net. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Non, non, non… tu te trompes sûrement.

Peut-être. Mais il y a vraiment peu de chance que se soit la cas. Tu veux des preuves ?

Oui.

Et bien d'abord, je savais que je connaissais cette fille. Et puis tout à l'heure je suis aller dans la chambre de Drago. J'ai trouver une lettre. Une lettre destiné à Hermione enfin je l'ai deviné.

Comment ?

Il disait petite lionne. Donc une Grifondor. Ensuite il lui a demander de se lissé les cheveux comme au bal. Connais-tu beaucoup de filles qui ne se lisse pas les cheveux continuellement ?

Harry était abasourdit, il baissa la tête.

Et… Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'ils étaient séparés ?

Ah oui. Et bien ce matin, Drago vous a insultés.

Ce n'est pas une raison puisqu'il le fais tout le temps.

Tu te trompes. Pas depuis un moment. Et dans la lettre il parlait d'un rendez-vous qu'elle aurai manqué. C'était hier. Il lui en veux sûrement !

Hélène était contente d'avoir trouver, fier d'elle.

Bien, que fait-on ?

On l'ignore. A moins qu'ils sont dans un état pas possible.

OK, on verra. Répondit Harry réticent

Hélène lui sourit ravit de son comportement. Il aurai pu vraiment s'énervé. Puis elle soupira.

* * *

Super! C'est pas trop tôt! J'avais peur que vous me laissiez tomber! snif! Plus personnes ne m'envoyais de rewiews. Je, je commencais à sombrer dans la déprime. Ho...! Mais heureusement vous êtes revennu à mon secours! et moi je vous remercie en vous postant ce chapitre attendu!

Bien maintenant place aux réponses!

Miss Malefoy: Ravis que sa te plaise, je veux dire la fic. Et… ne fais la S.P.L car j'ai déjà vu la S.A.L.E! et à vrai dire Hermione m'a gonflé! Et j'espère que se suspense ne te fera pas partir!

Lana51: Heu… Tu veu la suiteu? La voiceu. Moi je parle françeus et teu?

Jay: Accro? Enfin un mot qui me plait!

Zeeve lelula: La confusion j'adore ça! La prochaine fois, je ferai sûrement une fic mystérieuse. (encore faudra-t-il avoir l'idée du scénario) Et avec vous comme lecteur! (hein, vous voulez bien!)

ElavielTini: Et non. Mauvaise réponse. Vous êtes le maillon faible.

Ipikou: Ah Ah et bien…

Sika sika: Tu trouve Drago mimi? Ah bon?

Rebecca-Black: au festival des fics en direct de Paris Le présentateur va annoncer le gagnant. Les tombours sonnent. Ta da da da!

- Le gagnant est... ah non, c'est une gagnante. **_Skleeter! _**

Je me lève avec une exclamation de joie. Me dirigant vers la scène

- Merci, merci. Je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à ça. C'est beaucoup trop beau! Je… (petite larme qui coule) Je suis tellement émus de recevoir ce #1. Ho… la la (autre petite larme) Je doit tout de même dire merci à tous mes fans qui suivent ma fics. Et j'espère que ma prochaine histoire aura autant de succès! Merci! (je déscend les marche et… BOUM! La talons qui se casse. Je me pète la geule par terre. Je me relève un peu décoiffé) Même pas mal.

Voilà j'était dans mon trip, je ne pense pas arrivé jusque là. Ah, l'imagination.

Alors à la prochaine!


	17. Affrontement

_**Chapitre 16 : **_

Le mois de Janvier fila à une vitesse fulgurante laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil à travers les nombreux nuages (elle est pas belle cette phrase ?). Les élèves les plus sérieux commençaient déjà à réviser pour les examen de fin d'année en s'enfermant dans leur chambres ou un coin de la bibliothèque.

Melle Granger ! appela le professeur de métamorphose

Oui, professeur.

Venez. J'ai a vous parler.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau inquiète. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ?

Vous savez certainement que nous approchons à grands pas de la St Valentin.

Hermione acquiesça même si elle ne s'en rappelait le moins du monde.

Bien. Donc pour cette occasion. Mr Malefoy et vous organiserez une petite activité pour la journée et bien sur le traditionnel bal.

D'accord.

Mr Malefoy en ai déjà informé. Vous n'avez plus qu'a voir ça avec lui. Pour cela vous êtes obliger de vous voir au moins une fois. La petite salle a été préparée pour ce midi.

Hermione se raidit à la dernière information. Car depuis leur séparation, ils étaient redevenu comme avant même pire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Insultes et canulars à tout bous de champs. Une colère noire empoignait Hermione à la vue de Drago mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter certains soirs la tournure des événements. Drago pensait la même chose mais n'y laissait rien y paraître en étant froid et diabolique à souhait envers tout le monde. Hermione revint de ses pensées et hocha la tête déçus.

Pff ! Suis-je vraiment obliger ?

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne s'attendait pas à cette question tout en admettant que son élève préféré était un peu plus insolente qu'auparavant…

Oui vous l'êtes.

Ho… râla la Griffondor Alors bonne journée professeur.

…tout en restant poli.

Elle partit alors de la classe le pas traînant en marmonnent .

C'est pas vrai ! Manquait plus que ça ! J'avais presque oublier d'être préfète tellement c'est ennuyant.

Elle marcha hors de la classe regardant le sol, se lamentant.

Hermione ! Hou Hou ! On est là ! cria Ron à travers le couloir

Celui-ci attendait à coté de la porte pour une fois accompagné d'Harry. Hermione ne les aillant pas vu avait continuer de marcher. Soudain quelqu'un lui sauta au coup par derrière.

Lâche-moi Ron ! grogna-t-elle

Harry, lui, était à coté d'elle les mains dans les poche.

Qu' est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il patient

… Je doit manger avec Malefoy. Et je suis obliger, ajouta-t-elle avant que Ron n'est pu dire les moindre mot, du moins pour cette fois…

Harry la regarda dans les yeux mais n'y décela rien. Le trou noir. A vrai dire il n'y lisait plus que de la tristesse ou de la colère ou tout simplement rien comme maintenant depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Malefoy mais... jamais de la joie. Il détourna ses saphirs vers Ron pour lui dire de ne pas poser de questions. Ron ne comprenant pas un traites mots fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin pour la Grande Salle d'un pas las. Ses 2 amis la laissèrent partir dans les ténèbres du sombre couloir, voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur (enfin Harry a vu, pas Ron).

Elle pensait encore et encore à Drago. Elle le détestait plus que quiconque au monde mais l'aimait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Réagir normalement en sa présence devenait impossible. L'envie de l'insulter ou de le rendre furieux était trop forte. Enfin bon, elle n'était plus la même.

Arrivé au hall d'entrée, Hermione leva le visage et vit Drago monter les marches, revenant du cour d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'arrêta net puis l'observa. (Il réfléchissait tout comme elle, d'eux.)

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'était plus regardés… en moment de paix.

Au même instant, Ron déboula et pris Hermione dans ses bras. Drago baissa la tête et acheva sa route silencieux. Harry l'avais remarqué mais n'eu pas le temps de le sonder. Le trio s'installa peu après à la table.

Hermione. Si Malefoy…

Me fait le moindre mal, je te le dit. Coupa Hermione en terminant la phrase d'un ton las. Je sais Ron. Merci.

Les 2 préfets de dirigèrent vers la petite salle pour leur entretiens. Harry fit un signe de tête à Hélène pour qu' elle viennent. Une minute après, elle était à ses coté.

Qui a-t-il ?

Tu les a vu ?

Comment ne pourrai-je pas ? déclara-t-elle ironiquement

Je ne supporte pas. Ils font mine de rien et lorsqu'ils se voient. Insultes et compagnies fusent.

Je sais. Le comportement de Drago est de plus en plus désagréable.

Hélène se tut. Tous 2 cherchaient un plan.

Bon, si tu trouves quelques choses tu m'en informes. OK ?

Compris.

Hélène donna un baiser à son petit ami et s'apprêta à retourner manger.

Au fait, Hélène !

Quoi ?

Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas pris le temps pour nous 2.

Je sais… Je suis mon amour..

Le prochaine sortis à Pré-au-Lard. Tu nous la réserves.

Avec plaisir.

Elle revint près de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

Drago entra dans la pièce, Hermione le fixa quelques secondes et détourna le regard supportant pas plus sa dureté. Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit.

Alors… ? interrogea-t-il au bous d'un certain temps

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

J'ai pensé à avoir des petit cupidon qui enverrai des lettre avec des messages. Envoyé par les élèves anonymement ou pas. Les lettres pourrai avoir de la musique ou un poème déjà fait. Lança Hermione d'un trait

Si tu veux. Et pour le bal ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

Je suis pas obliger de TOUT choisir ! se fâcha-t-elle tu as bien une cervelle pour trouver des idées !

Bien sur. Répondit Drago sarcastique

Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exaspérant ! cracha-t-elle

Bon, bon… Un classique alors. Déco rouge, rose, blanche. De la soie et du coton. Résuma le beau blond

Hermione ferma les yeux, pris une bouffée d'air. Et adressa à son co-équipier un sourire forcé.

Très bien. J'expose ça à Mc Gonagall ce soir. Déclara la brune en se levant

Elle jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Drago et sortit.

Hermione n'alla pas rejoindre ses mais, rentra directement dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit.

Raaah ! ragea-t-elle

Elle prit un livre et se mit à le lire. Les bouquins la détendaient toujours.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla de bonne heure pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. Et il commençait à s'en inquiété car il savait pertinemment que Lucius la frappait. Doncil prit 1h pour faire environ 30cm de parchemin. Quand il eu envoyé la lettre par hibou. Il alla prendre une douche.

Quand soudain le porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Drago qui avait entendu se stoppa net. Qui était-ce ? 2 mains se posèrent tendrement autour de son coup et un baiser s'y posa sensuellement.

Bonjours Drago ! s'exclama Pansy

La concerné se retourna vivement et s'entoura d'une serviette.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il hors de lui adressant un regard mauvais à Pansy

Te porté compagnie !

Drago fit la grimace..

Ca fait longtemps que l'on a pas prit de bon temps ensemble. Susurra-t-elle Et je crois bien que tu n'as plus de copine… poursuivit-elle mystérieusement

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Puis s'étendit sur son partenaire, l'embrassant de toute sa passion. Mais Drago la repoussa de toute sa force. Pansy aimait ça. Elle posa son doigt sur son torse dénudé.

D'accord… fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

Drago fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

Je t'attend dans ta chambre. Continua-telle

Hors de question ! Dans la salle commune ! ordonna le Serpentard qui venait de saisir le retournement de Pansy

Pansy ne pouvant désobéir à son petit prince, soupira. Enfin avant de le quitter, elle lui envoya un baiser volant.

Tu as vraiment un problème en ce moment. Murmura-t-elle déçu.

Un problème ? Drago y pensa pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller. Quand il arriva à la Salle commune, Pansy était au pas de la porte à l'affût.

Ah ! Te voila enfin !

Drago secoua la tête. Cette fille était vraiment grave (son problème est sûrement plus grave que le miens ! pensa-t-il) Pansy voulant manger avec lui, le suivit. Elle ne fit que parler pendant leur chemin qui séparait les Serpentards et la Grande Salle. Elle agitait les mains en faisant son discourt.

On aurai pu passer un peu plus de temps sous la douche, tu sais ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre. « N'importe quoi ! Elle s'imagine quoi ? » puis il senti quelqu'un lui taper dans l'épaule. Il tourna la tête surpris, près à humilier celui qui avait osé. Et il vit Hermione, les points serrés et les pommettes rouges de colère. Drago eu un œil interrogateur.

Tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe est de mauvaise humeur. Remarqua Pansy

Oui, et t'en mieux. Ajouta-t-il

Il inspira bruyamment pour poursuivre sa marche.

Ho ! J'ai une idée ! l'interrompit Pansy

Tiens, ça t'arrive ? demanda Drago étonné (on le comprend)

OUI ! s'écria-t-elle ravit

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent en leur direction en entendant le cri de joie, notamment Hermione. Drago leur lança des yeux de braise qui leur fit tous un frisson dans le dos, les renvoyant à leur conversations.

Sauf Hermione qui le fixait, sans que personne ne la vois, haineuse. Drago y resta impassible. Pansy brisa se lien d'ennemi.

Alors mon idée, c'était d'aller voir les Griffondors. Finit-elle en gloussant

Dago y réfléchit.

Bonne idée.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina en un quart de seconde.

Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il s'afficha d'un sourire sadique et s'assit à la table des Serpents. Il essaya de savoir pourquoi Hermione était en colère. Quand la réponse le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut d'abord pris de culpabilité et d'inquiétude mais rapidement remplacé par le désir de vengeance.

Ca lui apprendra !

Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dit ? interrogea Nott

Oh ! Heu, rien.

Mince, il l'avait pensé tellement fort qu'il l'avait dit tout haut sans s'en rendre compte. En fait en ce moment, Hermione fréquentait plus intiment Weasley (c'est lui qui le pensait, car c'était pas du tout vrai !) Elle acceptait plus ses avances, qu'avant elle refusait catégoriquement. Ce fait déboussola un peu Drago mais il devait se reprendre.

La veille de la St valentin, les 2 préfets durent se voir une ultime fois pour les derniers détails.

Tiens ! Pour une fois **Monsieur** n'est pas en retard ! lança Hermione

Normal, plus vite on commencera plus vite on aura terminer. Rétorqua Drago

Hermione lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui ne fit pas bouger d'un cil son adversaire.

Bon, demain on mettra les décorations à 7H.

7H ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! s'étrangla Le Serpentard

Oh …! S'exaspéra-t-elle Tu n'as qu'à reprendre ce que tu as dit il y a un instant ! Plus vite on commencera plus vite on aura terminer ! s'énerva Hermione qui s'était levé d'un bons

Drago s'apaisa, la regarda et lui fit un de ses sourire narquois dont il avait le secret, content de l'aovir fait enragée (vous voyer ? c'est de ça dont je veux parler quand ils s'engueulent !)

La brunette s'en rendit compte et se rassit aussi vite qu'elle s'était levé.

Donc 7H.

7H. J'avertie les préfets de Serdaigle et toi ceux de Poufsouffle.

Puis il sortit dignement, sans un regard pour elle. Il n'affichait aucune tristesse ce qu'elle aurait préféré. Mais plutôt sa carapace de gros dure. Hermione secoua la tête à cette allusion et sortit à son tour.

Cet après-midi là, il y avait une sortis à Pré-au-Lard de prévu. Hermione s'y présenta avec Ginny, Parvatie, Lavande, Ron et Neville. Tous le monde étaient joyeux… sauf Hermione : Ron la collait TOU-JOUR ! Ho la la… Comment voulez-vous passer une bonne journée avec lui au derrière ? C'est impossible !

Après avoir bu une bière au beurre au 3 balais :

Bon, bah. Les gars vous vouliez pas voir les nouveaux balais ? interrogea Lavande

Non… répondirent Neville et Ron

Si, si. Vous aller y aller. Affirma Ginny

Les garçons comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus le bienvenu et s'en allèrent la pas lent. Parvatie se tourna alors vers ses amies.

Bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos petites vies?

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix.

Rien !

Parvatie fit la grimace.

Ah. Et toi Lavande ?

Bah… Pareil. Enfin, Marc m'a lâché hier.

Désolé.

Ho mince.

La pouasse !

Oh mais ne vous inquiété pas ! rassura Lavande prête à rire à cause de la réaction des filles

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

Je te prévient que demain on a le bal. Tu vas pas y aller toute seule !

Mon cavalier c'est… Josh, Josh Milan ! déclara-t-elle excite.

Quoi !

C'est pas vrai !

T'aurai pas pu nous le dire !

Elles étaient ébahis. Josh Milan était après Malefoy le plus beau mec du collège ; un vrai tombeur ! De plus il était à Serdaigle (c'est un peu plus fréquentable que Serpentard) et plutôt sympa.

Lavande s'agitait sur son siège avec un merveilleux sourire.

Il m'a demandé ce matin !

Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux. Ginny s'aperçut de ce changement. Elle se pencha sur elle.

Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La brunette leva des yeux triste.

Hermione… insista de nouveau Ginny

Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Ho oui, tiens. Avec qui y vas-tu Hermione ? demanda Parvatie

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, elle jeta un œil à la table d'en face et s'enfui à toute jambes en s'essuyant les yeux maintenant larmoyant.

Plusieurs visages suivirent la scène étonnés. Les 3 autres Grinffondors restèrent confuses.

Je, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallais pas ? interrogea Parvatie soucieuse

Ginny haussa les épaules.

Elle y va pas avec Ron par hasard ? supposa Lavande

Si… murmura Ginny

Lavande et Parvatie commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet. pendant que Ginny restait à l'écart réfléchissant. Il se passa une bonne dyzaine de minute avant qu'elle ne se souviennent d'un fait. Elle regarda tout comme Hermione, la table d'en, face. Elle était remplis de Serpentard dont un qui ne semblais pas suivre la conversation.

* * *

Voila la petite suite. Et je tiens à dire (pour Evert Khorus spécialement) Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant le mois d'Aout! Puique je ne serai pas chez moi, impossible d'envoyer d'autres chapitres. 

Cocotte: Contente de voir de nouvelle tête!(façon de parler) et je continue pas la peine de stresser! hi hi hi hi hi

Evert Khorus: Ouais! Une rewiews de plus pour moi! C'est bon, j'ai mis l'annonce juste après. J'espère que tu va avoir des rewiews! (et toi aussi ajoute tes chapitre!)

Zeeve lelula: Moi aussi j'espère a bientôt! Merci pour ta fidélité mais je pense que ma prochaine histoire va devoir attendre un peu car l'idée est là mais le reste ne suis pas.

Ipikou: Hélène une pouff… Et bien si tu veux tous savoir, l'idée que je me faisait d'Hélène au début de l'histoire c'était une richou qui faisait tomber tous les mec! Alors une pouff, oui elle l'est surement aussi! Mais je la trouve tout de même sympa!

Rebecca-Black: T'es trop gentille! Mais faut pas trop en faire non plus! Mais merci pour le trip, je veux dire comme tu l'as aimé!

Jay: Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te dire s'ils vont se réconcilier? Mais comme tu es une de mes fans les plus accros tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur, Et bien…

Tu vas voir!

Me: Le fait qu'Harry sais avec qui Hermione sort te donne envie de savoir la suite? alors osis patiente!

ElavielTini: Du favoritisme? Je te prévient que l'histoire était déjà écrite avant que tu ne m'envoie cette rewiews. alors... Pour te punir de ton insolence envers moi. Le prochain chapitre sera envoyer en RETARD! qu'est-ce que je suis sévère dit donc (ah ah ah en plus tu va te faire engueuler par les autres!)

**_ANNONCES_**

1. Chronos ElavielTini  
Le dieu du temps. Apres un court séjour dans le futur, Hermione découvre les pires atrocités quant à son avenir, elle voudrait tout changer, mais malheureusement elle ne se souviendra de rien sauf peut être ... FIC FINIE bientôt la suite NEMESIS  
Harry Potter - Romance/Drama - Chapitres: 10 - Reviews: 155

2. Némésis ElavielTini  
La déesse de la fatalité; Suite de Chronos. Hermione grandit et découvre sa vie, peut être pas si différente de ses rêves passés...  
Harry Potter - Romance -Chapitres: 5 - Reviews: 82

3. La soeur du fantôme Evert Khorus Les massacres de PréauLard ont bouleversé le monde de la sorcellerie. Hermione a été tuée et Harry pense la retrouver en la personne de la soeur jumelle d'Hermione. Ginny ne supporte pas cet amour et est encore une fois possédée par Voldemort... Venez voir ma première fic, et laissez moi une petite review...j'en ai si peu que je risque d'être en manque! Evert khorus Harry Potter – Romance/General – Chapitres: 3 – Rewiews:7

4. Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer Evanescente Les années ont passé, nos héros ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard et Hermione est devenue, un peu malgré elle chanteuse dans un groupe de métal. Et si Draco la recroisait, après deux ans sans l'avoir vue? FIC TERMINEE! la fic est finie mais elle est vraiment très bien.  
Harry Potter - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 18 - Reviews: 410


	18. Anonymous

**Bien, je suis désolé pour le retard. Cette fois-ci c'est de ma faute, pas d'un fan que j'aurai puni! La fic va bientôt se terminer et je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin contrairement aux autres chapitres qui étaient déjà écrit. Alors il est TRES fort possible que les autres chapitre (il n'y en aura plus beaucoup 3maxi) arrive avec du retard. Je préfère mettre plus de temps pouravoir une bonne fin à la place de faire ça rapido et que vous soyez déçu (d'ailleur je ne me le permettrai pas!). **

_Ensuite, la dernière fois j'ai oublier de mettre un petit mot. Mais il est très important. Donc je vous ai mit le dernier paragraphe du chapitre précédant avec le fameux petit mot! Pas besoin d'être super attentif pour le découvrir. Car c'est un indice sur l'orogine du pétage de plombs d'Hermione ensuite vous comprendrez pourquoi._

* * *

Lavande et Parvatie commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet. pendant que Ginny restait à l'écart réfléchissant. Il se passa une bonne dizaine de minute avant qu'elle ne se souviennent d'un fait. Elle regarda tout comme Hermione, la table d'en, face. Elle était remplis de Serpentard dont un qui ne semblais pas suivre la conversation… Malefoy. 

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Ginny se pinça la lèvres inférieur, aillant comprit la raison de la fuite d'Hermione. Elle posa 3 gallions sur la table puis s'apprêta à partir.

Désolé les filles. Faut que j'aille voir Hermione.

Les 2 autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et lui adressèrent des sourires attristés. Arrivé dehors, Ginny se rendit compte qu'il serai difficile de la retrouver parmis la rue bondée. Elle s'y enfonça cherchant des yeux une tignasse brune emmêlé.. quand enfin, elle la vit.

Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle à sa poursuite.

La jeune brunette se retourna interloqué.

Hermione ? Désolé moi c'est Marcia.

Oups, je me suis tromper.

Oui, je crois.

Ginny se répandit en excuses. Lorsqu'il fut plus de 6h30, Ginny décida de rentrer au château bien sur sans Hermione.

Au dîner, Hermione n'était toujours pas présente. Ginny avait pourtant fouillée de fond en comble tout le château et commençait vraiment à s'en inquiétée. Ron lui avait posé des centaines de questions à son arrivée. Elle remarqua que quand Malefoy passa devant la table rouge et or, il laissa défiler son regard sur sa longueur alors qu'à son habitude il ne pose **jamais** les yeux dessus. Ginny s'empressa ensuite de manger et alla voir le lir d'Hermione, malheureusement vide… Ce soir là, Ginny ne s'endormit que tard dans la soirée encore tourmenté par la disparition de son amie.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à cause du soleil. Le rousse tituba pour mettre ses chaussons les yeux à moitiés ouverts.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit calmement. Hermione en sortis, une serviette sur les épaules, s'essuyant les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle discerna Ginny, elle lui sourit tendrement.

Bonjour. J'allais te réveiller dans 10min.

Ah. Tu… tu vas bien ? interrogea Ginny

Oui.

Et… pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu manger hier soir ?

Pas faim. Bon, tu as terminer ton interrogatoire ?

A peine. Répondit-elle pas très satisfaite Mais tu es sur que sa va ? insista-t-elle après l'avoir fixé un instant

Je te dit que **oui **. Hier, j'ai pété un câble, j'allais pas vraiment bien. Mais maintenant sa va. Assura son amie

OK. Je te crois. Mais tu sais que tu peux tous me dire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Puis repris.

J'ai pas que ça à faire de te convaincre. J'ai un devoir de potion à terminer. A tout à l'heure !

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et déguerpit les bras chargé de livres, parchemins, plume… en direction de la bibliothèque. Ginny ne savait que penser. Elle se prépara à son tour et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait déjà 5min de retard pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

Vers 11H, Ron débarqua dans la salle en colère. Hermione sortit sa tête de son bouquin pour identifier le bruit. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle soupira.

Pas lui…

Il s'assis en trombe en face d'elle.

Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix las

Le rouquin dirigea son visage rageur vers elle.

Mc Gonagall m'a viré de l'équipe ! s'écria-t-il plein de fureur

Mme Pince s'approcha d'eux avec un sale tic collé à la bouche. Et d'un coup de baguette les propulsa hors de la pièce.

Aie ! C'est qu'une folle cette fille !

Tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon !

Après s'être remis de leur chute, il reprirent.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Je l'ai insulté…

Tu as fait quoi !

Je l'ai insulté, j'ai insulté Mc Gonagall.

Hermione plaqua une de ses mains contre son front comme si elle était prise d'un malaise.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'es devenu dingue ?

Pff ! Franchement c'est pas toi qui devrai me faire la moral ! reprocha Ron

Hermione fit une mine interrogatrice pour en savoir plus.

Je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?

En ce moment tu es beaucoup plus agressive. Informa-t-il

Hermione détourna la tête déstabiliser, s'humectant les lèvres.

Ne détourne pas le sujet ! reprit-t-elle sévèrement

N'importe quoi ! Au fait, tu porte quoi pour ce soir ?

Il avait dit ça en se rapprochant d'elle et semblait attendre quelque chose. Hermione se recula en penchant sa chaise en arrière (je l'ai pas dit mais ils sont revenu dans la bibliothèque !) . Hermione déglutit à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passé dans quelques secondes.

Soudain, une plainte se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit de bousculade. Hermione saisit l'occasion et se leva d'un bond. Ron surpris ne bougea pas d'un poil. La brunette fila de la salle pour surprendre une jeune homme à la carrure d'athlète jeter à terre un première année. Hermione l'interpella d'une force surprenante extériorisant toute sa colère accumulé depuis les dernières semaines.

Et toi ! Lâche-le ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as fait !

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement pour lui répondre.

Oui ? demanda Malefoy hypocritement

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le traite ainsi !

Il m'a bousculé.

Sa voix était glacial et neutre.

Et alors ? Pas la peine de se conduire en bouledogue ! T'es un préfet. Tu te doit de montrer l'exemple !

Malefoy ricana à l'écoute de ses paroles.

En tout cas Granger, se ne sera sûrement pas toi qui me donnera des ordres.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla content de sa réplique.

Crois-tu t'en tirer à si bon marcher ? la rappela-t-elle sur le même ton

Il s'arrêta pour la fixer. Une voix retentit.

Hermione ! Ah ! Tu es là ! s'exclama Ron soulagé

Heu, oui oui.

Hermione se retourna pour continuer son duel avec Malefoy mais celui-ci avait disparu.

NON ! grogna-t-elle en tapant son point contre sa main

Ron accourut auprès d'elle.

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione soupira de plus belle et partit pour la tour Griffondor en quête d'une occupation. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de lire un bon livre qu'elle avait déjà parcourut 4X. Elle s'installa dans un des vieux fauteuil de la salle commune. Mais au bout de quelque pages, elle referma brusquement son manuscrit en se levant.

C'est pas possible ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyant ces 2è année ! marmona-t-elle

Elle se mit alors à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et décida finalement d'aller s'asseoir sous un arbre dans la parc pensant être enfin au calme.

Elle perçut le son d'un objet tombant à terre violemment.

Aïe ! Si je continue comme ça je vais me faire virer, moi. Se lamenta une petite boule mouvante.

Hermione interrompit sa lecture pour apercevoir un petit cupidon normalement blanc sali par la poussière. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Vous êtes Madmoiselle (la faute est fait exprès, je vous rassure)Granger ? demanda l'apprenti

Oui. Hésita la brunette

J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Ah ?

La petite créature chercha longuement dans son minuscule sac quelque chose. Et lui tendit ensuite une enveloppe qui s'agrandit brusquement de plusieurs centimètre lorsqu'il la sortit.

Mince, j'ai mal fait mon sort… Pardon, tenez.

Oh. De qui est-ce?

Un certain Ronald Weasley, je crois.

Ah…

Le lutin lui dit un petit au revoir puis s'apprêta à partir. Il poussa des ailes nerveusement mais ne décolla pas d'un pied. Hermione prise de pitié demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Non, non merci.

Vous êtes sur ?

Oui madmoiselle.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois sans résultat. Au bout d'un certain temps il se retourna timidement et Hermione lui sourit.

Je doit faire quoi ?

Heu, me jeter en hauteur… Vous pouvez ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et le prit soigneusement dans ses mains.

1, 2, 3 !

La brunette l'envoya de toute ses forces dans le ciel bleu. Le petit cupidon déclencha ses ailes juste à temps manquant de tomber dans le Saule Cogneur. Il revint à la hauteur d'Hermione et la remercia avant de filer au château. Hermione rit en le voyant éviter une horde d'hiboux.

Enfin se rappelant la raison de la venu de la créature, elle palpa l'enveloppe essayant de deviné son contenue. Puis l' ouvrit. Une douce chanson s'en dégagea accompagnée d'une lettre parfumé au lila.

« Hermy (pensé d'Hermione : Il a trouvé ça ou lui ? C'est moche comme surnom !)

Tu es la plus belle des lionnes.

Hum, il a dut se creuser la tête pour faire ce poème. Il est trop mignon ! commenta-elle en souriant

Enfin quelque chose qui lui remontait le moral, espérons qu'il sera aussi agréable au bal. (parce qu'il pourrai être énervant et collant) Elle referma l'enveloppe soigneusement et se promit de le remercier.

Ensuite elle distingua des gens parlé joyeusement un peu plus loin. Elle leva la tête et vit Ginny et les autres membres de l'équipe de Griffondor descendre au château (ou monté, je sais plus) Hermione se précipita sur elle.

Coucou ! J'ai appris pour ron.

Ah. C'est lui qui te l'a dit je suppose…

Exact. Désolé de dire ça, mais… il est casse pied !

Ginny fit une mine moqueuse.

Aller on change de sujet. Celui de Ron n'est pas vraiment celui que je préfère !

Pff !

Tu vas toujours au bal avec Max ?

Oui ! Et il est formidable ! Tout à l'heure dans les vestiaire, il m'a offert une rose. Ah…

Ah. C'est… très romantique.

Et toi ? Pour la St Valentin ?

Hermione lui montra la lettre.

Je ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait si bien écrire.

Moi non plus, j'ai été vraiment étonné. Tu viens manger ou pas ?

Oui.

Pendant leur cour chemin, elle croisèrent un groupe d'élèves tassé autour d'un cupidon. Celui-ci clamait son discourt.

… accompagné d'une chanson selon votre choix ou encore un poème fraîchement écrite de mes mains pour l' élu de votre cœur !

A l'écoute du slogan, les 2 Griffondors échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis baissèrent lentement les yeux sur l'enveloppe que tenait Hermione.

Pff ! Je savait bien que sa pouvait pas être de lui.

Trop beau pour être vrai ! rigola Ginny

Toutes 2 éclatèrent de rire et ne purent s'arrêter à leur venu à la Grande Salle. Ron les regarda l'œil de travers.

Vous aller bien ?

A sa vue, les filles pouffèrent encore un peu plus de rire. A la fin du repas, elles s'étaient calmées mais aux risques et périls du rouquin.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione voulu prendre l'air et en profita pour continuer son livre. Sachant que Ron viendrai sûrement la voir ,elle se cacha dans la petite crique. Personne n'irai la chercher ici puisque personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Dans les environ de 14h, elle aperçut une silhouette ,s'exiler d'un groupe d'élève et se diriger vers la petite crique. Hermione intriguée le suivit des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien à la petite crique. Elle se dissimula derrière un buisson dans l'autre partis de la plage pour ne pas être vue.

« Qui sa peut bien être ? En plus je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Moi et Drago qui… Drago ? Hermione ! Pourquoi je l'appelle encore par son prénom ? Je suis une idiote. Enfin je pensais qu'elle était secrète… » songea-t-elle

Puis avec un rayon de soleil, elle pu identifié la personne qui s'était assise au près de l'eau. Drago Malefoy.

« Mince ! Il pouvait pas venir un autre jour lui ? » Il semblait réfléchir…

* * *

Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle avec ses discert' ! 

Tu parles. Toi, t'écoute rien puisque Pansy te fait tes devoirs.

Heu, je te prévient qu'elle a pas de tête. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle me les fasse ?

Ah Ah Ah !

Drago soupira. Il en avait marre de ces crétins. Leurs conversations étaient inintéressantes. L'ennuie le plus total. Il se dirigea discrètement vers la crique secrète. Il serai sur que personne ne l'embête ici. Quand il arriva sains et sauf là bas, il soupira de plus belle, soulagé. Il s'assis près de l'eau. Que c'était calme ici. L'endroit rêvé… ( Drago qui pense ça ? hou ! Il a drôlement changé, non ?) Il y resta un long moment, peut-être 1h. Perdu dans ses pensées…

Hermione…

Puis il soupira, tête baissé.

* * *

La Griffondor fit mine de rien à son arrivé et poursuivit sa lecture. Mais ses yeux ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré elle de se dirigés vers le Serpentard. « Hermione ! Non, non et non ! Il ne faut pas le regardé ! » 

Elle recommença à lire mais tout en jetant des coup d'œil à l'objet de ses pensées. Hermione entendit un murmure incompréhensible à cet distance.

Hermione… murmura Drago

Un bruit de sursaut se fit entendre, suivit de pas précipités. Hermione et Drago tournèrent vivement la tête en direction du bruit. Un léger PLOUF résonna et on pu voir quelques secondes plus tard un individu nager à toute vitesse sur la rive gauche. Drago se leva d'un bond en se planquant sa main contre son front.

Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu…

Il s'enfui alors à pas chassé pour ne pas se faire voir.

Hermione de son coté, n'avait pas bougé depuis. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Et puis c'est qui là bas ?… »

* * *

Evert Khorus: Non non pas moyen d'écrire de là bas! Et puis, c'est un métier écrivain. Alors je peux bien avoir des vacances. Non? 

Paulo Malefoy: Un revenant! Super, les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder. Et oui, ils ne sont plus ensemble, quelle tragédie!

Codra: Merci. C'est bien de me dire des remarque comme ça (En plus elle sont pas mauvaise) Parce que moi en tant qu'auteur de la fic je ne voit pas vraiment les choses du même œil. Tu vois, moi, je ne remarque pas que ma fic ne ressemble pas aux autres. Même si je trouves que les autres se ressemble. Enfin je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je me comprend! (ça n,e m'étonnerai pas que tu n'es pas compris)

Ptitfee: Tu n'aime pas les HGDM? Es-tu folle! Au secourt! Moi c'est mon couple préféré! Comme beaucoup qui lise ma fic je pense. Mais si tu aimes ma fic… ça veux dire que tout n'est pas perdu!

Aggripine57: Que pouis-je te dire? Encore merci? Non, j'en ai un peu marre de dire merci. Ca fait cruche à la fin. Faut que je trouve un autre mot…

Estelle01: Plutôt court comme rewiews. Et bien heureusement que tu l'adore autant ma fic. Autrement je pense qu'il n'y aurai plus grand monde à la lire.

ElavielTini: Non, non non! Tu fais fausse route! Enfin pas totalement… Hermione va au bal avec Ron. Ca c'est vrai. Mais elle n'y va pas avec Drago puisque qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble c'est pas forcement obligatoire! Et puis ils ne sont pas obligé comme la dernière fois d'y aller ensemble. (c'est la St Valentin tout de même!)

Tu a compris? Autrement renvoie moi dans le prochain mail tout se que tu as compris et pas compris. Comme ça pour les timides… Et puis je préfère te répété 5X que de savoir qu'une de mes fans n'as pas compris l'histoire! (J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui j'explique vachement mal di donc… c'est pas mon jour…)

Lana51: Bon, je tiens à la dire. DRAGO ET HERMIONE NE VONT PAS ALLER AU BAL ENSEMBLE! J'ai l'impression que pour certain ça a du mal à passer. ensuite vous verrez se qui se passera au court du bal!

Andouille cuite: Mon andouille préféré? T'as vu sa ou? D'abord j'aime pas les andouille! Et de quoi tu parles pour les gâteau? Y a une fête?

Wassilou: Désolé mais… le mal est déjà fait. Le retard et avoir coupé le chapitre ici.

Ipikou: tu sais que une histoire d'amour sans pleur c'est pas une histoire d'amour? (pour moi) Autrement c'est le truc tout fait, bien beau… Enfin trop facile pour moi. (surtout si c'est moi qui l'écrit!) Et j'en ai fait exprès que Ron paraisse comme ça!

Jay: Enfin un qui a compris!Ho tu sais que je t'aime toi!

Zeeve lelula: reçu 5/5 je mettrai ton histoire.


	19. Secret

__

Pour ceux qui aurai remarqué, j'ai fait une petite gaffe hier en envoyant ce chapitre. J'ai mal couper et donc je vous avais mis les chapitre 17et18 en +. Bon, on peux pas dire que se soit grave mais voila! Bonne lecture pour la suite!

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

Drago se leva d'un bond, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Sa respiration avait accélérée et son visage dégageait un semblant d'inquiétude. Il jeta un œil à la porte grande ouverte.

Heu t'as vu l'heure ? Je doit aller à la réunion des Serpentards.

La réunion des Serpentards ? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

Normal, c'est seulement pour les mecs. Expliqua_-_t_-_il

Ah. Répondit_-_elle pas très convaincu

Il prit sa cape verte et partit à toute jambes en sortant.

Depuis quand il se presse pour rejoindre ces crétins ? murmura_-_t_-_elle

Il jeta des regards pressés dans la salle commune.

Vous savez ou est Théo ? demanda_-_t_-_il à l'assemblé

Il n'eu comme réponse que de légers regards craintifs pour la plupart. Sous l'effet de la colère et de l'impatience, il prit par le col un cinquième année.

Ou est Nott ! s'époumona_-_t_-_il

Les élèves des alentours s'en allèrent discrètement par peur de se retrouver entre les mains de Malefoy. Car il devait être à un haut point énervé pour s'en prendre à des 5è année au lieu de 1ére ou 2è année. L'élève terrorisé bafouilla quelques syllabes. Drago fronça les sourcils, la vision meurtrière et le jeta à bout de bras sur un fauteuil.

Bande d'incapable ! Lâcha_-_t_-_il avant de descendre l'escalier pour partir à la recherche de Théo

* * *

Je sais il est pas long mais je n'est pas put faire autrement, le reste que j'ai écrit ne peut pas s'accrocher à ce chapitre. Pourquoi? parceque au prochain chapitre... (ah ah ah! faudra attendre!)

Aller! Maintenant place aux RAR! (au fait je suis trop contente de vous! déjà 123 rewiews! La prochaine fois on fêtera les 150 rewiews!)

lana51: Ouah! t'as deviner qu'il se passerai quelques chose au bal?

ElavielTini: Et oui, bah justement c'esty ça le truc! Hermione y va avec Ron pas Drago! (je veux pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Ron! BEURK§! Pas de ça chez moi!)

zeeve lelula: t'inquiète c'est ce que je fait!

Paulo Malefoy: Oui c'est en bonne voie, mais n'oublie pas qu'Hermione n'a pas entendut Drago murmurer son nom...

hermione malefoy: Et oui! mystère et boule de gum!

jay: merveilleuse est pas un grand mot?

lili: c'est fait pour!

arachneemalefoy: non désolé j'ai pas envie. Et non je ne trouve pas que la séparation est trop longue tu verra bien. Je pense que tu sera d'accord avec moi plus tard.

Aggripinne: Je peux pas faire autrement pour être sur que vous lirez la suite!

Estelle01: ça c'est sympa!

Ipikou: Mais Drago n'est pas tomber dans l'eau! c'est l'inconnu qui c'est jeté dans l'eau pour s'enfuir

Ptitefee: du changement ça fait pas de mal!

Evcert Khorus: oui oui on les a reçu! Et oui j'avoue avoir mis pas mal de temps pour écrire les noiuveaux chapitres!

platdenouille: tu dit encore malefoy? je suis indignée!

Enora BLACK: et non pas de chance. Mais ça aurai été marrant


	20. Révélation

_**Vous voyez? Il est enfin arrivé ce chapitre . Arpès pas mal d'attente... Mais désolé de décevoir il est encore encore court. J'ai préféré vous l'envoyer même s'il est court. Se sera déjà ça! Car s'il fallait attendre qu'il ai une longueur convenable, se serai dans...

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

Drago se leva d'un bond, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Sa respiration avait accélérée et son visage dégageait un semblant d'inquiétude. Il jeta un œil à la porte grande ouverte.

- Heu t'as vu l'heure ? Je doit aller à la réunion des Serpentards.

- La réunion des Serpentards ? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

- Normal, c'est seulement pour les mecs. Expliqua_-_t_-_il

- Ah. Répondit_-_elle pas très convaincu

Il prit sa cape verte et partit à toute jambes en sortant.

- Depuis quand il se presse pour rejoindre ces crétins ? murmura_-_t_-_elle

Il jeta des regards pressés dans la salle commune.

- Vous savez ou est Théo ? demanda_-_t_-_il à l'assemblé

Il n'eu comme réponse que de légers regards craintifs pour la plupart. Sous l'effet de la colère et de l'impatience, il prit par le col un cinquième année.

- Ou est Nott ! s'époumona_-_t_-_il (Vous avez enfin devinez qui est l'inconnu ? J'espère pour vous autrement… Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas un personnage important dans les livres HP mais, voilà quoi !)

Les élèves des alentours s'en allèrent discrètement par peur de se retrouver entre les mains de Malefoy. Car il devait être à un haut point énervé pour s'en prendre à des 5è année au lieu de 1ére ou 2è année. L'élève terrorisé bafouilla quelques syllabes. Drago fronça les sourcils, la vision meurtrière et le jeta à bout de bras sur un fauteuil.

- Bande d'incapable ! Lâcha_-_t_-_il avant de descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre pour partir à la recherche de Théo

Il jetait des regards frénétiques dans tous les recoins des couloirs ou son ombre mourait. Quand il dépassa la porte de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta brusquement, revenant sur ses pas. Il ne s'était pas calmé d'un poil et semblais avoir l'humeur à fleur de peau.

- Pff ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ! grogna-t-il en entrant les point serré

Lorsque il vit le jeune homme brun assis au fond de la salle entouré de dizaines de livres, sa colère chuta en pique tandis que son inquiétude des sentiments de Nott à son égard s'allongeait. Il avança le pas peu rassuré se forçant à garder la tête droite. Il prit une grande inspiration quand Théodore l'aperçut. Une légère crispation se déclara à l'expression de celui-ci.

Drago détourna la tête une seconde reprenant ses esprits. Aller mon gars. Pourquoi t'es dans cet état. C'est que Théo après tout. Y a rien à craindre. Songea-t-il

Puis se dirigea vers Théo le pas réfléchit reprenant confiance en lui à chaque enjambée.

- Tiens Drago ! Ca va ? commença Théo mine de rien

- Oui, un peu mieux.

Le silence se fit, tous 2 sachant que la conversation n'allais pas en rester là et ou elle allais déboucher.

- … Faut qu'on parle. Finit par dire Drago le regard convainquant

Théo déglutit, le moment redouté arrivait enfin, aucune manière de pourvoir le contourner. Drago soupira.

- Alors tu es au courant. Continua-t-il avec une assurance incertaine

Théo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses mais aucun son n'en sortit, ne trouvant pas les mots appropriés. Il découvrait à Drago une pointe de sensibilité à la façon dont il abordait le sujet qui lui tenait de toute évidence vraiment à cœur. De son coté le blondinet appréhendait la réaction de son ami. Après Hélène, il était sûrement la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temp. Et Théodore avait la faveur d'avoir de l'importance pour Drago. (C'est plutôt rare !)

- Vas-y. Dit ce que t'en pense. Enchaîna-t-il brusquement

Théo se passa la main dans le cou.

- Je sais pas.

Il posa des yeux perplexes sur Drago.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le sais que depuis quelques heures !

Drago eu un regard insistant.

- OK ! avoua-t-il J'aurai pas cru ça de toi !

Il lui sourit.

- Ca aurai plutôt pu être moi !Car tu sais bien que je n'entretient aucune haine avec qui que se soit. Enfin, rectifia-t-il, du moins pas avec les Griffondors et Sangs-de-Bourbes. On dirai que mon attitude à déteint sur toi. Affirma -t-il fier de lui. T'en mieux.

Drago sourit à son tour.

- Les gens changent. Déclara-t-il simplement

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Tu as encore eu de la chance que se soit moi qui l'ai découvert.

Drago acquiesça.

- Imagine si ça aurai été Pansy !

- Elle en aurai fait un scandale ! pouffa Théo

- Plus, elle s'en arracherai les yeux !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble quelques minutes sur les conséquences si Pansy l'apprenait. Puis chacun se mit à réfléchir. Théo le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vraiment. C'est du sérieux ? l'interrogea-t-il

- Il semblerai, autrement je n'y penserai déjà plus.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Drago eu un sourire triste.

- On est plus ensemble…

Levant les yeux au ciel, il rêva des derniers mois.

- Ah… dans ce cas sa change tout…

- Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Drago

- Drago… soupira Théo

- Je sais, je sais ! s'énerva-t-il subitement Mais… Tu ne peux pas me demander de l'oublier. Se serai trop difficile.

- Je ne vais pas te demander de l'oublier. Mais… enfin ça vaudrai mieux quand même. Ton père te tuerai !

- Me tuera.

Théo eu un œil interrogateur.

- Ce soir c'est le bal. De la St Valentin en plusJe vais pas la laisser aller avec ce détritus.

- J'ignorai que St Valentin est un effet sur toi.

Il eu un sourire mêlé entre la joie et l'anxiété. Puis l'observa avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi encore ! lança Drago

Granger a fait du bon travaille. Avec une touche de sensibilité tu es parfait. Confit-il

- Drago fit mine d'être offusqué.

- J'était déjà parfait. Répliqua-t-il avec un air supérieur

* * *

Aller voici les RAR. Et je tiens à dire que j'en ai de moins en moins. (c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai plus d'idée... Personne ne li mon histopire alors... ça sert à rien que je la termine... Je vais y réfléchir...) 

Samia: Je vais te répondre avec plaisir Samia! (c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de déplaisant la dedans!) Et bien… Oui. Je le trouve pas mal ma fois. Dans le 3è film Tom a un air arrogant que j'adore! Avant que je ne commence à lire les fics HGDM je n'était pas une réel fan de Drago. Je l'aimais simplement bien mais maintenant dès qu'il apparaît (fics, films ou livres c'est pareille!) «Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire mon p'tit Drago?…»

Et puis tu disais que tu n'aimais pas son cotés Malefoy. Moi je trouve que justement c'est ce qui fais tout son charme (même quand il est méchant! C'est fou ça! Je veux dire vraiment méchantcomme dans «La dernière zone d'ombre»!) Enfin… Peut-être pas toutmais une bonne partis! Si tu as d'autres questions de ce genre n'hésite pas!

Andromeda: J'en ai fais exprès tu sais? Que Weasley sois détestable. Mon intention n'était pas que tu l'aime! Au début je ne voulais pas que se soit autant mais maintenant j'ai envie de le rendre pitoyable. Alors attend toi à ce qu'il le sois plus tard…

MissBeli: 17 à 19? Tu es sur? Je vais revoir ça. Je préviendrai s'il y a eu un problème.

Andouille cuite: Mon chapitre dans mon p'tit cahier tu ne pouvais pas le trouver car il était avec moi, EN ESPAGNE! Tu n'est qu'une égoïste! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi juse de mon temps à te répondre!

Jay: J'ai peur que tu ne va encore me gueuler dessus… 2 chapitre plutôt court ne pourrai-t-il pas réveiller ta colère? (j'espère pas…) Mais on va dire que c'est pour ton bien! (sourire crispé) mieux vaux se faire pardonner avant!

Luluflo4: Oui, mais pas maintenant!

Evert Khorus: J'essaie, j'essaie. chapitres vont arrivée Et malheureusement les idées ont de plus en plus de mal à venir. Je sais pas pourquoi. Alors, les chapitres arrivent lentement et rapetissis.

Lana51: En fait je sais pas. Je crois toujours que se sera la prochain alors je dis que c'est la prochain mais je ne sais pas vraiment. On verra!

Rebecca-Black: Merci!


	21. Le bal de la St Valentin

**Et oui ! enfin ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi, je suis de retour ! Avec un nouveau chapitre bien sur ! Je sais je suis en retard, même énormément en retard mais enfin bon. Le principale c'est que je sois là ! **

**Ce chapitre un peu court je l'avoue ! Mais… j'ai pas pu faire autrement car en ce moment j'ai plus d'imagination et j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je la terminerai ! Ca c'est sur et certain ! **

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

_**Petit plus pour comprendre : Les élèves ont déjà mangés,**_

_**donc ils vont directement commencé à danser.**_

La salle était d'une splendeur impressionnante. La somptueuse décoration de soie recouvrait la totalité des murs dont on n'imaginait déjà plus l'existence. Tous les élèves affluaient à l'intérieur chacun une expression de joie au visage, enfin presque, il y avait toujours des irréductibles que leurs compagnes étaient obligées de poussées du coudes pour les gronder de leur mauvaise volonté. Même si la plupart lançaient des regards à leurs amis pour qu'ils admirent la personnes à leurs bras. Quand à d'autres, ils observaient minutieusement leurs amies avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Moi je te le dis. Ceux-là ils doivent pas avoir que des idées très saines dans leur sale petite tête.

Hermione ! reprocha Ginny

Deux jeunes filles étaient assises au bar, l'une avec une mine consterné, l'autre soufflant de mécontentement.

Je sais que que t'es pas très enchanté au fait de passée ta soirée avec Ron mais…

Mais si tu veux pas que je me défoule sur ton frère, laisse moi au moins les autres ! coupa Hermione d'une voix agressive

Elle défila du regard les silhouettes joyeuses en prenant bien en compte de ne pas s'attarder sur Ron ou un certain blond dont d'ailleurs elle ignorait l'emplacement. Ginny se tourna brusquement vers Hermione qui l'évitait.

Hermione…

La concerné ne répondit rien.

Hermione. Répéta Ginny en insistant un peu plus Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle faisant sursauter les personnes autours

Quoi encore ! J'ai rien fait !répliqua la brune sur un ton de reproche

Ginny eu un sourire narquois. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Regarde qui est-ce qui vient d'entrer. Lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

Pff ! Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? soupira-t-elle de nouveau

Oh, si tu veux. Mais te plains pas plus tard si tu restes toute seule ! OK ! s'énerva Ginny en se levant

La Griffondor partis alors rejoindre son cavalier qui l'attendait non loin de là. Hermione passa une mains sur son visage pour se calmer.

Tu trouves pas que j'ai déteint dessus?

Ho la la, mon pauv' vieux. T'es complètement accros !

N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

La strict vérité ! répondit Nott en riant

Drago dévisageait une brune assise seule sur une chaise. Quant une voix stridente le sortit de ses rêves.

Drago ! Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure !

Pansy ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique

Heu… Je, je vais très bien ! Merci ! bafouilla le bouledogue prise au dépourvut (faut la comprendre, elle est tellement habitué à ce qu'il la rejète)

Super ! Alors tu pourras très bien te passer de moi !

Pansy baissa les yeux mais ne pouvant lui désobéir, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et partis tel un chien batu.

Drago s'enfonça dans sa chaise, soulagé d'être sur d'avoir Pansy en moins dans ses pattes. Puis il leva les yeux pour se concentrer sur une seule personne en regardant toute les chaises des alentours

Putain ! Cette idiote ma la fait perdre de vu !

Nott ne l'écoutait plus. Il entendit un éclat de rire, et regarda dans la direction de sa provenance. Hermione rigolait avec Ron dans leur petit groupe. Elle semblais nettement plus heureuse qu'un instant auparavant. Une vague de fureur dévala dans son esprit. Plus rien de sensé n'occupait sa tête. Une envie de détruire se répandant dans son corps à une vitesse fulgurante. Il se redressa de toute sa longueur puis s'apprêta à se dirigé vers le couple. Quand soudain une main ferme et forte lui saisit le poignet. Il regarda vers l'individu qui avait osé l'importuné mais dès qu'il croisa ce regard froid, sa démence disparu en l'espace d'une seconde.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Blaise d'une voix amicale

Heu…

Drago déglutit, il ne savait que répondre. Le doute s'imiscant en lui. Il était impossible, même à lui, de mentir à Blaise tant son intuition était développé.

Drago.

Désolé, je doit y aller.

Blaise resserra son étreinte qu'il n'avait pas lâcher.

Drago, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis un certain temps tu est vraiment byzarre.

…

T'as des problèmes ? Avec ton père ?

Mais non… tu as vu des traces de coups quelques par ?

Il l'examina un court instant.

Alors c'est une fille. Dit-il d'un ton sans expression

Drago eu un rire faux.

Parce que tu crois que moi je serai assez naïf pour m'attacher à une fille ? répliqua-t-il

Oui. Je le suis bien.

Drago se figea. Venait-il de dire qu'il était tomber dans les filets d'une fille ? Lui, le Serpentard après lui le plus respecté et détesté ?

Blaise souria narquoisement.

J'ai pensé un seconde que tu m'avait cru ! se moqua-t-il

Hein ? C'était pas vrai ? Ouf ! Tu m'a fait peur, franchement !

Les 2 Serpentards restèrent ensemble a parler en attendant le début du bal.

Ah … Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de conversation construite tout les deux. Lâcha Blaise lorsqu'il y eu un petit blanc

Ouais…

Bon j'y vais, sinon Marianne va me jeter un sort de chauve-furie !

Puis après avoir posé son verre et s'apprêtant à abandonner Drago seul sur sa chaise.

Au fait, j'était sérieux tout à l'heure quand je te disais que t'étais bizarre en ce moment.

Drago redressa brusquement la tête à l'écoute de se qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu le contredire, Blaise était déjà sous l'étreinte de Marianne quelques mètre plus loin. Drago souffla en jetant des regards vides autour de lui. Il se leva à son tour lorsqu'une douce mélodie sortit de nul par. Rejoignant une blonde avec un sourire niais, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une once de pitié pour celle-ci. Il la fit tournoyer pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis en aillant quelques peu marre qu'elle lui raconte sans interruption les ragots du collège, il en profita pour aller chercher des boissons. Ne regardant pas devant lui pour voir si elle ne le suivait pas, il heurta de pleins fouet une personnes. Tellement poussé sous le choc, elle fut tomber à terre.

Drago en gentleman, tendit sa main pour aider la jeune fille à la chevelure ondulée à se relever.

Pardon ,je n'ai pas fait attention.

Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression ! reprocha-t-elle

Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour m'excuser ? demanda-t-il aimablement

Elle n'avait pas l'air vilaine même s'il ne voyait pas encore son visage puisqu'elle était penché pour épousseter sa robe rouge et or. Certainement une Griffondor. Devina-t-il Autant être avec elle plutôt que cette idiote d'Harmonie !

Oui, si vous voulez. A vrai dire mon cavalier est quelques fois lassant! Répondit-elle en riant

Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur, elle se figea sur place. Il n'y avait plus trace de rire sur son visage mais de la dureté.

Tout compte fait, je vais me servir toute seule.

Hermione ! murmura Drago par surprise

Tu m'appelle encore par mon prénom ? Ce n'est plus comme si on se connaissait, Malefoy. Ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot tout en fixant Drago pour voir sa réaction

Mais celui-ci contre toute attente sourit.

Toujours autant de sarcasme à ce que je vois.

Pourtant tu n'en vois pas beaucoup.

Drago sourit de plus belle.

Je ne regrette rien, contrairement à ce que tu veux faire penser, Hermione.

Hermione pâlit et resta muette, frappée par la sincérité de ses paroles.

C'est bon, je crois que je vais y aller.

Si tu veux, je vais pas te supplier de rester mais n'as-tu pas dis à l'instant que Weasley était lassant ?

Si, mais je crois bien que je préfère encore être avec lui. Répliqua-t-elle mais sa voix laissait transparaître qu'elle ne le pensait pas

Alors presse-toi, puisque tu en es si sur. Lança Drago d'une voix doucereuse

Hermione lui lança un regard acide, pris son verre à la volé et avança vers la piste rapidement. Elle fit mine de chercher Weasley devant Drago mais essaya de passer inaperçu pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la salle. Drago étouffa un petit rire mais le regretta tout aussi vite. Quel crétin ! Je me suis encore fait mal voir ! Et moi qui veux la récupérer… Ca va pas être facile ! songea-t-il amèrement

La Griffondor regagna sa place, échappant de peu à Ron qui la cherchait. Elle s'avachit dans une chaise, renversant un peu de jus de citrouille sur sa robe.

Oh ! râla-t-elle C'est vraiment pas mon jour !

Elle décocha un regard en direction de l'endroit ou elle était précédemment.

Parce que tu croix vraiment que je vais ma laisser avoir comme ça ? murmura-t-elle en fixant Drago « Je ne regrette rien, contrairement à ce que tu veux faire penser, Hermione. » imita-t-elle Pff ! C'est ça ! ragea-t-elle en buvant d'un trait son verre

Elle se leva, se forçant à respirer lentement pour calmé sa colère. « Aller, il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Si il le regrette pas, il va bien devoir craquer. » Un sourire malicieux c'était glissé sur son jolie visage. Elle aperçut Ron et fila vers lui.

Tiens ! Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais ! s'exclama-t-elle

Hein ? Ah ! Moi aussi !

On va danser ?

Heu… si tu veux ! répondit Ron radieux

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Drago continua de danser avec sa cavalière bien qu'il ne faisait pas tellement attention à elle. Il observait Hermione, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle essayait de paraître contente d'être en compagnie de Weasley, et on pouvait dire qu'elle était mauvaise comédienne !


	22. Caractère fort font souvent la paire

_**Enfin, il est là! OUI! Le dernier chapitre est enfin écrit et PUBLIER! **_

**_Ah oui! Je veux passer un petit message! Mettez moi des rewiews! Je suis en manque! en plus c'est le dernier chapitre! Donc pas de raison!_**

**_Et aussi pour les autres! Qui lisent mon histoire plus tard quand la fic a été terminer depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour ne pas en mettre! _****_Je serai toujours contente d'en avoir! _**

**_Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, je suppose que vous êtes pressé! _**

_**Chapitre 21 : **_

Un grand brun chuchotait avec Hélène, accoudés à un bar.

Et bah… Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider.

Il sourit en acquiesçant. Et partant vers la piste à reculons.

Il a quand même pas choisi le plus mauvais morceau !

Pff !

Drago et Blaise regardaient les filles passer devant eux, commentant chacune sous quelques sourires charmeurs.

Ah ah ah ! Regarde-moi celle-ci ! Elle pense vraiment que je m'y intéresse ! rigola Drago

Et si on faisait un pari ?

Hum. OK. Et c'est quoi l'enjeu ?

Blaise jeta un regard pensif vers l'étendu de la salle.

Embrasser la première fille qui se fait peloter ! Et je te dis, moi, qu'elle sera sûrement pas de bon poil !

Si tu veux. Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Vas-y choisis ! Et un truc original !

Bien. Alors le premier qui rapporte un… Cochon d'Inde !

Blaise fit une grimace.

Tu vas chercher ça ou ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

Alors ?

Partant !

Ils se tapèrent les mains et se tournèrent le dos, chacun un sourire en coin pensant gagner. Drago revint 5min plus tard. Blaise encore en train d'essayer de transformer un verre en l'animal. A la vue de Drago, Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant ces mains vides.

Et il est ou ?

Hein ? Ne me dit pas que tu l' pas vu ? Il est tellement imposant !

Blaise tourna la tête en faisant mine de chercher pour ne pas vexer Drago qui pour une fois était ridicule. Drago qui s'attendait à cette réaction lui montra la personne à son coté.

Pansy ?

Drago sourit tandis que la dite admirais son idole.

Ah non ! C'est de la triche ! affirma Blaise

Ah ? Et pourquoi ? interrogea le gagnant

Parce que ! tenta le brun

Drago ricana de son ami, qui ne manqua pas de s'énervé. Puis le blondinet fit un petit résumé de la personne qu'était Pansy. A la fin de son discourt , il leva la tête tout sourire d'avoir vaincu un adversaire habituellement à sa taille mais qui cette fois-ci se fit berner par les mots.

… Bon OK ! T'as gagné ! avoua Blaise

Alors on plus qu'a attendre !

Blaise lui envoya un regard mauvais n'étant pas habitué à perdre. Mais sourit tout de même pour admirer la sagesse de son ami.

Voyons qui sera l'heureuse élu ! railla amicalement Drago

Je sais pas mais j'espère que se sera pas un boudin au moins !

Ca c'est toi qui le dit !

Ouais bah tu verra la prochaine fois, je te battrais à plat de couture !promit-il

C'est ce qu'on…

La phrase de Drago fut noyé par un flot de protestation.

RON ! Non mais sa va pas ! s'écria une voix féminine

Heu, je suis désolé Hermione. Bafouilla Weasley qui retira sa main

Tu es vraiment plus idiot que je le pensais ! s'exaspéra la brunette

Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, s'il te plait Hermione !

T'as pas fait exprès… soupira Hermione Ben voyons… C'est bon laisse tomber Ron. Conseilla-t-elle dégoûté

Et elle lui tourna le dos sans un regard pour lui. Pas très loin, Blaise afficha un visage joyeux.

Et bah, je crois que j'ai décrocher le gros lot, moi !

Ca c'est sur… murmura amèrement le blond

Elle au moins c'est du challenge ! ria le Serpentard

Drago était confus et ne savait que faire.

Heu tu sais, t'es pas obligé.

Blaise étouffa un rire.

Drago, mon p'tit Drago ! Tu m'as déjà vu renoncer un pari ?

Drago se mordis la lèvre.

Oui mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! reprocha Drago en s'énervant quelque peu

Peut-être. Mais C'est pas grave !

Blaise..

Allez, j'y vais on verra bien ! Et puis si je me fais jeter c'est pas grave ! Faut bien quelque fois qu'on nous remette à notre place !

Drago baissa la tête cherchant une impasse.

Merde ! C'est vraiment qu'un crétin ce Weasley ! ragea-t-il

Blaise s'approcha d'une Hermione furieuse. Il s'installa près d'elle pour engager la conversation.

Bonjour. Lança-t-il comme un chevalier

Hermione braqua ses yeux agressif sur lui.

Quoi ?

Heu, ça te tente de danser avec moi ? risqua-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours, impassible.

T'inquiète je suis pas comme ce crétin ! précisa-t-il

Off… Si sa peut te faire plaisir. De toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre ! rigola-t-elle

Ah ?

Aller ! Sur la piste ! On a toujours une chance de passer une bonne soirée !

Blaise qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de facilité, jeta un regard à Drago. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus et tapait du pied nerveusement. Blaise eu un sourire malicieux à sa vue et saisit la main d'Hermione au vol pour l'accompagner.

Regarde le moi ! dit Hélène

Ouais…

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il a des vue sur elle. Tu trouve pas ? insista-t-elle

J'espère pas pour lui. Lâcha Drago dans un grognement

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

Parce qu'autrement il…

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, venant de s'apercevoir de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Hélène lui dédicaça un de ses sourire victorieux puis repartis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, le laissant seul dans ses pensées affolé.

Drago resta retiré des autres pendant un petit moment, s'empêchant d'aller casser la figure de son ami. La musique passa ensuite à un slot. Blaise montra sa petite tête au Serpentard et lui adressa un haussement de sourcils provocateurs signifiant qu'il allait passer à l'acte. Il plaça sa tête de façon à ce que Drago pense qu'il embrasse Hermione (par l'illusion d'optique) et fit mine. Pendant se temps là, Hermione, elle, ne remarqua rien et continua de danser tranquillement au son des notes.

Drago ne se tenant plus en place, se leva brusquement et traversa l' assemblée ne manquant pas de faire retourner plusieurs personne étonné à son passage. Il les écarta d'un mouvement énergique.

NON mais sa va pas ! Tu la touche pas ! s'exclama-t-il

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprocha Hermione

Mais il a pas droit de t'embrasser !

Quoi ?

Elle jeta un regard étonné vers Blaise.

Mais de toute façon j'ai droit d'embrasser qui je veux !

Mais…

Mais si ! coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre

Il s'engueulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ne faisant plus attention aux personnes autours qui les regardaient étonnés, curieux, choqués… Leurs paroles qu'ils ne retenaient plus sous l'engouement heurtèrent les autres qui ne savaient plus que pensés. Les commères, elles, commentaient la situation : Ho ! T'as vu ça ? Ah bah d'accord, moi qui croyais qu'il aimais pas les Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est pas possible ça ! Si même les Malefoy s'y mettent, il n'y aura plus aucune famille digne de l'être !

Ah, ah ah ! Ricana Drago Bien, bien comme tu veux! Alors si tu veux que je te lâche, je veux que tu me prouve que tu ne m'aime plus !

Hein ? OK Je ferai tout pour ! Alors comment ? J'attend !

Hum… réfléchit-il Je sais, embrasse Weasley. Lança-t-il tout sourire

Hermione se figea.

Quoi ?

Tu as très bien entendu ma chère !

Mais, mais… c'est déloyale ! se rebiffa Hermione

AH ? Et en quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un ami que je sache ! Il ne dira rien. J'en suis sur ! ajouta-t-il

Ca c'est sur… marmonna-t-elle

Bon ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Hermione se passa la main dans le cou. Plus elle jetait des regards vers Ron, plus il la dégouttait. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner mais là… Elle soupira.

Non… pas ça. Franchement je peux pas.

Il sourit, victorieux. Putain, il peux pas se retenir ! Avec sa petite tête d'orgueilleux ! ragea-t-elle Elle se retourna vivement, provoquant un étonnement générale (tout le monde suivait leur petite scène !). Elle s'approcha (un peu à reculons mais elle ne le montrait pas) de Ron, pris une bonne bouffée d'air puis déglutit. Aller faut y aller. A la guerre comme à la guerre songea-t-elle. Et l'embrassa. Au bout de seulement 3 secondes elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, trop horrible. Et se dirigea de nouveau vers Drago.

T'as vu ce que tu m'oblige à faire ! s'écria-t-elle contre lui

Heu, oui j'ai vu. Dit-il d'une voix impartiale

T'es pas possible… murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

Il sourit tendrement, et lui prit le menton dans une main pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Tu vois bien que si. Et puis tu dis ça, mais t'as pas vu ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! ajouta-t-il en le regrettant à l'instant d'après « Merde ! Je peux pas me la fermer à la fin ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione se glacèrent. Elle le gifla magistralement.

J'espère que ça au moins c'est à ta hauteur ! gronda-t-elle en s'en allant

« Ho non ! Fallait vraiment que je prenne la plus compliqué, moi ! » Il partis à sa poursuite, voulant la rattraper.

Hermione enfin !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement pour lui faire face, Drago qui ne put s'immobiliser à tant la renversa. L'un sur l'autre, Drago la bloqua pour qu'elle ne puisse se relever.

Mais enfin, laisse moi me relever !

Pourquoi tu l'as embrasser ?

Laisse moi !

Aller, ou si tu ne m'aime vraiment plus…

Il baissa les yeux.

Dit le moi clairement, je ne peux plus rester comme ça ! C'est trop oppressant !

Tu vas me faire mal, Drago ! reprocha-t-elle en gigotant

Il la regarda fixement. Et se remit debout.

OK. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle saisit. Et s'apprêta à évacuer de la salle.

Hermione l'observa marcher dignement vers les grandes portes. Des images défilant dans sa tête, ses espoirs s'envolant, elle ne supporter qu'il parte de cette manière. Elle attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne sois hors d'atteinte.

Je suis désolé… murmura-t-elle pour lui

Il ne répondit pas , ne tourna pas même les yeux.

Surtout ne répond pas.

Il se tendit soudainement.

Mais que veux-tu que je te réponde ! demanda-t-il agressivement Je sais jamais ce que tu veux !

Et bien ne dit rien alors.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, espérant qu' il y réponde. Il lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ah ! Bah tu sais combien de temps je l'attendais ce baiser ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Je me demande ce qui me plait chez toi… soupira-t-elle

Et ! reprocha Drago

Ah ah ah ….

Un peu plus loin Hélène commença à applaudir. Mais malheureusement elle fut la seule et se retrouva un peu idiote, regardant de tous les cotés pour avoir un peu de suivi elle ralenti sa cadence et fini par s'arrêter ; des yeux noir tournés vers Harry.

Drago et Hermione revinrent près du bar enlacés mais s'étripent toujours.

Quoi ? T'en as fait exprès ?

Oui ! Je savais bien que t'allais pas céder autrement !

Mais… Mais c'est dégueulasse !

De leur coté, Hélène, Harry et Blaise se serraient la main, et faisaient un « tape là » (je savais pas vraiment comment expliquer alors… j'espère que vous voyer ce que je veux dire autrement c'est pas très grave !) tous sourire en se chuchotant.

Hermione lança un coup de coude à Drago en les voyant. Drago devinant ses pensée…

Ils vont le payer…. Murmura-t-il

Hermione sourit machiavéliquement en acquiesçant.

_**FIN**_

_**La suite dans une prochaine fic ! **_

_**Mais c'est quant même la fin pour celle-ci.**_


End file.
